Book 3 Vol 2: Love Bites RAW
by Kerica
Summary: Rated M for later chapters:: A nightmare vision that comes true ends up making her decision for her. However, when her loving doctor comes around things don't turn out so well. What's to happen next? A few proposals and an anouncement maybe?
1. Alliances

Alliances

Karai had Chaplain look up Rachel Stacy. She knew that the girl was Lynx; she knew that the girl was an Informer, but what she didn't know was that she had a criminal record miles, and miles long. Not only that, the police had no picture of her, her real name wasn't even registered as anything, and what really got her was how high her bounty was.

50 grand…

"She killed a lot of people…" Karai murmured as she started tapping her fingers on the table, wondering what she should do. Thinking it over, she smirked, "This would be interesting." She picked up the phone and called one of her own allies that happened to be a bounty hunter.

"David… pleasure to hear your voice. I have some information you might like. It's about Lynx. I know who she is…"

Matt was racing down the streets. She was so, so glad that Bria actually let her bail out of the whole looking for clothes. This was so important at the moment. She had a feeling that if Rachel was around, or was there with her, they would both be trying to come up with ideas for who went where.

Rachel always took the ones that spoke mainly Spanish. Matt always took the ones that spoke English. Andrew didn't go anywhere near the gangs, thank god. She didn't want to know what would happen if he did.

Matt went down a few alleyways looking for signs that a gang was around. So far, all he was seeing was Purple Dragons that were talking to the gangs. Growling his frustration, he swiftly started looking harder. If the Informers didn't get the alliances, then Lynx or even Bria could get into trouble. He had to let them know, she had to let them know that there was more people in the group now.

That there was no such thing as a back stabber…

Luck happened to be on her side when she saw that one of the alleyways was clean of Purple Dragons, but was filled with the Water Snakes. Quickly drawing her knife closer to the cuff of her sleeve, she walked in to the hide out.

"Waterfall! Welcome!"

Matt smiled, "Jason!"

The young man had brown hair and blue eyes. His skin complexion was just a bit tanned. Nearly all of the men in his group, including him had a few tattoos here and there to prove exactly who they belonged too, "What brings you here, Waterfall?"

"I need to know exactly who's on our side. Times are getting rough, Jason, and I'd hate for you to become an enemy," Matt replied.

Everyone in the room shifted, but Jason still had his cool, "Trouble?"

"Loads of it… We have an enemy that has more connections than the Mafia itself. Ever heard of the Foot?"

"Who hasn't?" Jason scoffed, "They're another group of Informants."

"However, not reliable… Their going against us…" Matt bit her lip, "Jason, please tell me you're on our side. Lynx loved you, you know."

"Just because she went down on me a few times here and there, does not mean that she loved me," Jason laughed and then kicked back in the seat that he was in. His men shifted again, Matt knew immediately that trouble was stirring quickly, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Matt asked back.

"That Lynx left the Informers? That she will not return? Many of my men have seen her hanging around with the Aka Ryuu, Waterfall. We don't like it when people trade sides."

"She had no choice," Matt hissed, "She's been gathering information about the Aka Ryuu to give it to some other gang whom I cannot tell."

"Of coarse, confidentiality," Jason rolled his eyes, "Such a shame. I'd love to kill that gang that stole her from us."

Matt managed to hold back a wince, "Of course. She belonged to a lot of gangs though."

"I know, I know. Best to rely on though… Paid her well and she treated you well," Jason started chuckling. "Matt… is she back from her job?"

"Yes," Matt lied through his teeth, "She is. She's back and ready."

"Good, good. I'd love to meet with her, face to face." Jason started playing with his fingers, holding an unlit joint. Matt winkled his nose, how people could smoke weed was beyond her, "I'd also love it, if you'd tell me if anyone replaced my girl."

"You mean a new member of the Informers? We currently have two," Matt said, "However; the second one has no idea."

"The second one is dragged into it for?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"The second one is dragged into it because Lynx saw potential and couldn't let him go to any other gang. She's found two new members of the Informers; the original three are still working."

"You, Lynx, and I believe the other one was named Spiderweb right?"

"Yes, Spiderweb," Matt nodded, "The other two are named Firefly and Firecracker."

"Firecracker and Firefly… Fire types I see. Three night types and two fire… Interesting, Waterfall," Jason paused and looked at him, "Moonshine, if I ask you a question, will you be straight?"

"As straight as I can be…" Matt paused.

Jason rolled the joint in his hand before putting it in his mouth and took a large inhale, "Tell me that Lynx is still leader."

"She still leads," Matt nodded, "She always will lead. Not once would she abandon us."

"Tell her when you see her that I request an audience with her. We'll discuss my alliance with you."

"I can tell her, but she's in hiding. The hunters have gotten too close."

Total lie… Total blank out lie… Matt could not believe how stupid it was to even consider that.

Jason seemed to eat at it, "I see. That makes things difficult. She knows my number yes?"

"I think so," Matt frowned, "She hasn't called any of us."

"Well, here," Jason wrote down a number and gave it too him, "Tell her that I trust her to call me when she gets it. Tell her that I had requested an audience, but now that I know there is trouble doing not bother unless she wishes."

"Understood," Matt spun on her heel and left, shivering at the cold glares she was getting. Dear god this was going to be one hell of a long day.

"How many gangs did we win over?" Karai asked Hun as he walked through the door. She had just hung up the phone with the Bounty Hunters.

"Three. The rest are steadfast to Lynx," Hun growled, "I don't see how, she's not a fighter."

"Or has she been holding back?" Karai murmured, "Imagine if she was. The chaos it would bring to the turtles…or what is left of them. They welcomed a criminal in their midst, and they say we don't have honor."

Hun said nothing as Karai was musing aloud. Karai looked up, "How many gangs are there that knows of Lynx?"

"Nearly all of them. The major three didn't crack. I doubt the Purple Dragons could count," Hun replied.

Karai frowned for a while, "Water Snakes, Lighting Force, and Fireside. We need one of the three to crack to even make this plan even remotely work."

Hun stayed silent, "We will try again."

"Do so."

Matt didn't like this feeling. She hated this feeling. Nearly all of the gangs either wanted to talk to Lynx themselves, or demand to see her at the moment. What got them so riled? It used to be Lynx could send out Andrew or even Matt and everyone would understand that the words they spoke came from Lynx herself.

Why were they so doubtful now? Was it because of the Aka Ryuu? Was it because she's been gone away for so long that they're afraid that Matt was just lying just so that she could pretend everything was fine and steal information for herself?

Not very false seeing how much she did steal. She would read everyone's mind, but they were so jumbled. Everyone was confused; no one knew what to believe. The drug dealers that Lynx hung around with didn't even know what to do.

The alliances could be and possibly were in vain.

Matt managed to get to the Fireside hideout and the man that ran it was watching him with such careful eyes. Matt understood immediately that she was possibly in a trap.

"The streets are talking, Waterfall. They say the Informers have returned," The man finally spoke.

"They have, Hector. I feel as if the streets are confused," Matt paused in her words before saying softly, "They buzz with style."

"Don't they? Tell me, Waterfall, why has Lynx returned after leaving for two years? What caused her to leave?" Hector sat down in his chair and propped his feet up, watching her.

"The Bounty Hunters got too close to her; she had to go into hiding," Matt replied. "Now, time is in need…"

"The Purple Dragons are saying that you're speaking false lies," Hector paused, "Why would they say that Waterfall?"

"Because the Foot is also after Lynx and the alliances she made. We have two new members and they brought trouble. Trouble is their name." Matt paused, "However we cannot get rid of them."

"Why?" Hector asked.

Matt paused again, "Because the two new members have information we cannot let go of, not only that you may find them a bit frightening." The girl paused before saying, "The new ones are handpicked by Lynx herself."

"Lynx picked out the members herself?" Hector paused. "That is cause for concern."

"I assure they're the best," Matt promised, "However, one doesn't know that he is part of the Informers. Lynx's like to keep it that way if that's possible."

"Why?" Hector asked.

"Because, the information he has is unattainable anywhere else. If he leaves the Informers, we may as well just turn ourselves in or worse…die," Matt replied.

Hector paused in his thoughts and his motions before watching Matt for the longest time. Matt knew what he was doing; he was looking for lies in the story she told, "Their names?"

"Firecracker and Firefly. I assure you, Lynx would never pick someone that would back stab anyone in this group called a familia," Matt was so glad that he remembered some Spanish.

"Reliable?"

"To the sharpest," Matt said quickly.

"I'd request an audience with her; in fact I want to speak to her. I think all the gangs around New York want to talk to her. She is what she is after all."

"I can tell her, but she might refuse," Matt replied, "Its dangerous……"

"The Lynx I remember scoffed at the word dangerous and told me once that she would never call any thing dangerous unless she was killed by it," Hector snapped, "I demand an audience with her, if she does not show up, my alliance goes to someone else."

"Who would that be?" Matt asked dreading the worse.

"The Purple Dragons. Who else?"


	2. Anger Management Issues

Anger Management Issues

They all looked up from their activities as the sound of Raphael's motorcycle roared into the garage.

"They're home!" Michelangelo cried cheerfully, pausing in his video game and Nao jumped up with him.

"Laughter fills the air," Lily murmured as the engine cut off, but she didn't move from her spot combing her fingers through Donatello's hair as he thought about his latest gadget.

"I wonder what's got them so happy…" Nao commented.

"It could be anything…" Leo replied to Nao's comment, "Knowing them."

"That's true, but there seems to be something new between Raph and Rachel," Nao mused.

"Yeah, I can even tell. There's sort of a new bond, and Rachel's laugh is true," Mikey added.

Leonardo could sense the bond as well. He wondered just faintly what happened on that double date of theirs. "You're right……" He murmured, "There _is_ something new."

"Mm…no double date happened tonight," Lily said closing her eyes and concentrated, "I don't hear the car anywhere close and Bria's presence isn't even faintly fresh on those two."

That caught everyone's attention, "So what did happen?" Leo blinked before shaking his head. Possibly, it wasn't anything serious.

"Oh…" was all Lily said and bent down to burry her face in Don's hair to hide her blush that spread on her golden-freckled cheeks.

Nao slapped her hand to her mouth and her face went quickly red with her pent-up laughter.

Leonardo had a feeling that he knew exactly why they were laughing. The girls were so red, and the only time he saw that was when Raph and Don transformed into humans. So there was only one thing that he knew Raphael could attack with if Rachel attacked him.

"We're next," Don muttered to Lily.

"Donatello…!" Lily laughed loudly once and then had to cover her own mouth.

"Sounds like we're not the only ones having fun," Raphael's comment came from the other side of the door.

Rachel cracked up, "I'd hate to open it and walk in on something…"

Lily hunched her shoulders and buried her face more in Don's shoulder, completely hot and red now.

Nao couldn't take it and neither could Mikey who honestly did know what the hell was going on. They both cracked up and almost died laughing.

"Oh? My lil' brother too?" Raph was honestly surprised but sounded highly amused.

"Dear lord," Rachel bowed her head shaking with laughter, "That's just sad."

"Shall we see what's eatin' 'em?" Raphael asked, nudging her, a grin plastered on his face.

"Love to," Rachel smiled.

Raph opened the door and walked in first, "Oh, good, nothing drastic," he smirked and gave an 'ok' signal to Rachel telling her it was safe.

Rachel started laughing again and walked in with him. She noticed that everyone seemed to have their eyes on them. "What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"T-Tamae!" Nao pointed at them, laughing harder. She was using Japanese because she didn't have the mind to use English.

Michelangelo and Nao were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Rachel blinked a few times, "Us? What about us?"

Lily shifted so something else Don has said and then shot up straight, slapping him on the head, "I don't care what anyone says…you have such a gutter mind since you became human, I swear!" but she, too, broke down laughing.

Rachel understood that and pursed her lips together, "Oh……" Her cheeks were burning crimson.

Raphael just pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on her shoulder, "They're quicker than they seem, aren't they?" he smirked.

"Unfortunately so," Rachel sighed, and hugged him back.

"Priceless, absolutely priceless," Nao was breathing hard now, trying to regain her breath since her asthma had kicked in. She had more endurance and lasted longer than Brianna, but she still had it. She grinned and helped Mikey sit up to breathe.

"I still can't believe it," Mikey was grinning, "The first ones to become human are obviously the first to make a move," Rachel just wanted to die. Just die.

Raph rocked her slightly, "What do ya expect bro? I do hang with Casey, ya know," he pointed out.

Mikey burst out laughing harder as Rachel slapped his arm teasingly.

"The first to do that I was thinking last!"

Rachel groaned, "Mikey, I swear……"

"Mikey, you have to breath sometime," Nao cautioned instead.

Raphael just laughed a bit also, "No, actually, I'm _first_ at something, besides becoming Human first, of course," he shrugged.

"We noticed." Mikey, Don and Leo said together.

Raph just grinned.

Lily put her face in her hands, "Doooonnnnn! You're sort of over-doing it…" she groaned.

"Speaking of noticing," Rachel gently got out of Raphael's embrace and gently kissed his cheek before turning around to face Leonardo, "I just noticed that you're still standing."

"Ooooo," Nao and Lily immediately straightened up and got serious. They stood from the floor and got closer to their partners. Raphael just backed up and moved toward his little brother.

Playtime was over.

Don looked up, he knew all to well what was going to happen next. Usually it was with Raph back when he was still a turtle and Rachel when she felt the need to go all out.

Leo watched her, "I've been standing."

"Yeah, I know," Rachel nodded, "Thanks for being obvious though."

"Popcorn?" Nao whispered to Michelangelo.

"Poetic…" Leo looked at her, "Is that what you're going to be throwing at me? Poetic lines?"

"We'll need it," Mikey agreed.

"On it…" Nao quietly Teleported toward the kitchen.

"What sort of weapon would that be?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's just……I don't know……stupid I guess and really pathetic, but those words should be describing you and what you did to Bria. Now I should be going easy on you, because Bria made her choice and is completely happy about it, but I don't think I will."

"Why not? I know Bria asked you over the phone whether or not your threat was empty, but you never really did respond to that," Leonardo's hazel eyes followed her every move carefully.

"If I told her it was an empty threat she'd drop it like a ton of bricks, Leonardo." Rachel started walking toward him. "If I told her I was going to go after you, do you know how much fighting this house would have?"

"Enlighten me." Leo said folding his arms.

"Bria fights me, I fight Bria, you fight me, and then we have Don who'd get in the middle of it along with Mikey, whom I would not want to fight and if I do fight then Raph is in it as well as Nao and Lily, can you see how many causalities that'd bring?"

"Nice way of referring to your friends as causalities," Leo rolled his eyes, "Must feel loved."

Nao whirled back effortlessly and handed Michelangelo the bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks…" Mikey whispered to Nao and he set it in the middle where everyone could get some, "This is going to be interesting. I don't think Leo ever had to fight against Rae."

"That's because Rachel's never been as serious as this," Nao, Lily, and Raphael told him together softly.

"Oh yeah…" Rachel did a thinking posture. "Speaking of loved…" she suddenly disappeared and did a kick to the side that Leonardo blocked but was struggling.

When did she learn how to do that? Bria knew how to do it, but when did Rachel learn?

"She's angrier than she's letting on…" Nao's mouth gaped open just a bit.

"You think?" Mikey watched interestedly, "I wonder though, she's never used any of those moves in practice."

Leo watched her before tossing her leg and tried to kick her at the same time she threw a punch and it was a double hit. Rachel stumbled to the side just a bit and he stumbled backward. They both watched each other and Rachel quickly stood up and did fast kicks and punches and Leonardo was trying to block and dodge them all. A few times they hit each other like before.

That's when Leo got her in a locked hold, but she managed to kick his ankle so that they'd both go down. When he loosened his grip she rolled way and got back up. A trail of blood seeped through her lips and she wiped it away heatedly.

Mikey whistled softly, "If I didn't know any better, she could rival Raph back when he was a turtle."

"Just a bit…" Raphael murmured in agreement as he chewed on his bottom lip. This was what Bria meant by 'real potential'…Rachel just needed the right trigger for it…

Rachel watched Leo for the longest time before shaking her head. She rotated her arm just a bit and then ran her tongue along her teeth just to make sure. When she was certain it was just her lip she got in to a stance. "You think Bria taught me these moves, Leonardo?" She disappeared again and pulled some good punches, but didn't manage to land a kick.

Leo dodged some, and others he canceled out. He hit her again this time hitting her in the stomach but as she lied down her side he moved closer to see if she was okay. Wrong move… She placed her legs in-between him and split her legs in a kick hitting the back of his ankles making him go down on his knees. She tricked to kick him down but he caught her leg.

Now it was war.

She twisted herself and kicked him square in the face with her free leg and got away quickly. She breathed in and out and eyed. "I learned them all my self. The flash step? I watched. I watched all of these moves and I learned them that way."

"I wouldn't want to cross her," Mikey muttered as he took a handful of popcorn. "By the way she's fighting, I think she's still holding back some."

"Mm-hmmm," the others nodded.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, "So all this time you were holding back."

"That's right," Rachel titled her head.

"Why?" Leo asked as he stood up.

Rachel blinked and then thought for a minute, "Out of respect."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Respect?"

Rachel blinked at the skepticism. "Yeah…"

"Don't you think you thought about that the wrong way?" Leo deadpanned, "Most people would give it their all to show respect, not back down."

"I show mine differently than others," Rachel replied, "Why are we even having this conversation to begin with? I'm supposed to be fighting you." She quickly did a spin kick and Leonardo misjudged it completely and was hit smack in the cheek.

"Ouch…" Raphael winced.

"That I don't think she was holding back on that one," Mikey winced as well.

Leo stumbled and rubbed his cheek before trying to do the same thing on her, she dodged it and tried to punch him, he blocked it and managed to land a punch on her cheek. "Score one minus one," he told her.

Rachel just laughed before trying to punch him but he jumped out of the way. She disappeared and did a kick in one direction and Leo dodged it, but he didn't see the kick coming in the opposite direction.

Mikey tilted his head, "She said that she watches moves……does that mean that if she watches weapons she can master it?"

Rachel didn't even hear the question as Leonardo managed to kick her in the side and she swore that she might have cracked a few ribs while she was at it. Hissing in pain she did a flip and kicked him in the jaw. Doing another flip to get away she got into and other stance before running and sliding toward his leg and brought him down. Again, it was war; neither of them could get up and off of the floor for very long to even do right kicks or right punches. Only doing kicks and punches that they could.

"She's good. If this is all from observing, then that's……" Dona shook his head, "I just hope they don't break each other too badly."

"Same," Lily sighed.

Leo grabbed her wrists and pinned them and Rachel's eyes stared at him for the longest time before she kneed him in the gut and pushed him off of her before rolling away and getting up as quickly as she could and getting out of his reach. She ran a hand through her hair, "Haven't you learned anything yet?"

"I learned that next time I'm going all out on you on training,"

"Why not now? We're fighting."

Leo smirked, "I mean if we ever spar using weapons. I wonder how you'd fair."

"Better than you," She kicked him hard.

Nao shuddered, remembering a faint memory.

"What up, Nao?" Mikey noticed the shiver.

"Nothing, Angelo," Nao soothed ignoring the burn.

Mikey just nodded, not really believing her, but letting her have her privacy. It became an almost blur as Leonardo and Rachel started going head to head with the punches and kicks, this time blocking and dodging was almost forgotten.

However, Nao and Lily were both able to watch it all easily.

Leo'd punch and it'd hit, but Rachel would always managed to somehow kick or hit him back, almost like she used his punch to her advantage and not disadvantage.

Leo and Rachel suddenly broke off and everyone noticed how badly both of them were bleeding. Rachel's nose, lips were the ones just dripping. She had loads of scrapes on her arms and legs and bruises that were going to appear. Leonardo didn't look much better.

Lily and Nao decided to intervene; their pasts both driving them to know what might happen next. "That's enough!" they both shouted.

Rachel pursed her lips, but she watched as Leo watched her. Neither of them was going to admit defeat, but neither wanted to stop until someone was down.

"Are you fighting for Bria or just fighting to fight?" they both asked. Nao went over to Rachel and Lily got to Leo.

They both paused. Rachel immediately scoffed and glared heatedly at Leo, "I'm fighting for Bria I always fight for Bria if I had to fight just to fight then that's just stupid."

"Really? Because that's not how you were acting," Leo mocked. Rachel glared.

"I agree with Leo," Neko and Hybrid sighed.

"Agree with whom or what you wish, I stand by what I said," Rachel replied before turning on her heel and stalked off to the bathroom to clean up the blood.

"However, Leonardo, what is your answer to our question?" Nao asked.

"Fighting to defend," Leo replied to Nao.

Nao eyed him before nodding and walked over to him and helped support him with Lily back to the couch. Though he didn't resist, he refused to give in as well. They sighed and Nao placed her hand on his sides, lightly pressing to see how many ribs were broken.

Leo hissed when Nao touched his sides. He didn't realize it when he was fighting, but Rachel managed at least to break a few. He didn't know when she did it, but he hadn't paid any attention in the gist of the fighting.

"Are you two _still_ trying to compete?" Nao glanced between Raphael and Leonardo, "You've got three broken ribs on this side and two on the other. That's _five_, Leo, do you hear me? FIVE."

"I heard," Leo murmured, "She got me good…"

Nao snorted, "The rest are bruised…" she added and then sighed, activating her Healing Hand, "You're lucky I have this power or you'd be reeling in pain at every little movement you made. I also agree with Rachel so I'll leave the other wounds you have for your brother to deal with."

"That's fine," Leo was alright with it. Don wasn't a bad doctor. Not in the least.

"You must be loved if she gave me three broken ribs and you got five," Raphael chuckled.

"I know I cracked some of hers." Leo told Raph. "I heard and felt it when I kicked her."

Raph cringed.

"Wonderful…ok then, I leave you with at least one cracked rib," Nao pursed her lips and immediately stopped her healing.

Lily raised and eyebrow and took Nao's place as the Hybrid went off to find her sister. "Today's not your day, is it, Leo?" she asked and ran her fingers over his sides, trying to find the one Nao's left.

"Apparently not," Leo sighed.


	3. The Rogue's Inn p1

The Rogue's Inn p1

Andrew and Bria were just leaving the theater after the movie ended. Andrew liked the effects and how close the movie was too the book, "You have to admit, if all movies can do what this guy did, books wouldn't even be needed."

"But then where would the fun be in reading?" Brianna asked him, "But I agree. It was just so _detailed_! Like LOTR, it was _really_ good. In my opinion, the only movie that's been made that followed a book and I was really disappointed in was Eragon."

"I hated the book," Andrew muttered.

"Eh, it wasn't my favorites either," Bria shrugged, "I'm just so much a fantasy girl I guess that's into the darker books. I was the one to read almost all the Ghost books in my library in one school year…"

"Damn." Andrew murmured, "You're worse than Rae back then."

Bria chuckled, "Yes, well…I remember the first book I read that I wanted to reread and reread over and over again was _Tithe_. I do believe I have it back at the castle if you haven't read it yet. It's a modern fairy-tale by **Holly Black**…though, I have yet to read Ironside, the sequel."

"I'd like to barrow it……" Andrew smiled at Bria. "Let's see I think one of the few books Rachel treasured was called _Lost Boy Lost Girl_. I have no idea what that was about but it was a ghost story mixed with a crime story."

"Fascinating," Brianna laughed, "I've seen it now and again plastered to her face."

"Has she tried to get you to read the _Outsiders_?" Andrew shuttered, "She has that one memorized and that is scary."

"No…" Bria tilted her head, "She hasn't actually."

"Really? She spent a whole month trying to get me to read it, and quoting off of it," Andrew rubbed his forehead, "I think Matt read it but didn't like it very much. Said it was too much down Rachel's alley…"

"Rachel knows what I do and don't like, and she knows not to pester me, though it's amusing when she quotes her books," Bria laughed and they finally reached Andy's car.

"She's done that before then?" Andrew was smirking. "Audiobook I'm guessing and she was talking along with it?"

"Yeah," Bria chuckled.

He gently reached over and opened the passenger door, "After you."

"Arigato," Bria grinned and slid in.

Andrew smiled and gently shut the door before going around to his side and opening the door. "I'm still pretty shocked at how much everything's changed," He buckled himself in.

She did the same, "It was a slow process, but she finally came around for me," Brianna admitted.

Andrew looked at Bria and then licked his lips as he started the engine. "A slow process? You must have a lot of patience."

"Mm..." Bria nodded a bit and looked out at the stary night, "Perfect…it should be an hour into their opening," she mused and check her watch, "Yup, it's seven."

"What?" Andrew blinked looking over at her.

"Why do you think I had you help look for dance outfits?" Bria raised an eyebrow at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"We're going dancing?" Andrew looked at her, "In a crowd?"

"You bet," Bria smirked at him and looked at the corner of a building as they were exiting the parking lot. She licked her lips in thought, "Go right…" she told him, keeping her eyes on the corners of the buildings.

Andrew just shook his head and turned right. "Mind telling me why?"

"I have my reasons," she murmured. She directed him several more areas before pointing at an alleyway, "Stop here."

Andrew did so and looked at the neon red and yellow words, "The Rouge's Inn?"

"They haven't changed a bit," Brianna laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Andrew asked as he unbuckled as well.

"Nope," Bria grinned and got out of the car, "Leave your coat here. There's a spot in the alleyway where the members enter through."

Andrew just blinked before taking off of his coat and threw it in the backseat before getting out of the car, "Secrecy."

"Yeah," Bria murmured as she got the bad with her dancing outfit from the back and then watched Andy lock the car before she beckoned to him to follow her. Cold air blasted and she shivered, but the smell in the air made her smirk. "Harley bike motor oil…Tyler and the gang should be here shortly," she chuckled darkly and then went around the corner into the alleyway.

"Tyler?" Andrew blinked, he never heard of that name.

"Tyler, Cedric, Kyle L. and Kyle B., Hunter, and of course Nathanial, or Nate," Bria told him. She shuddered, "Tyler's cool when he wants to be, so is Nate…Kyle L. is just a trash-talkin' bastard along with Hunter and Cedric…those three hate me to the bone," she snorted, "Though, Cedric leaves me be if I don't go near him."

"About Kyle B.?" Andrew asked.

"Ah," Andrew paused, "I hate to ask, but would they be part of a real gang?"

"They're just punks looking for attention…but I wouldn't put it past Kyle B. to be in one," Bria admitted.

Andrew bit his lip; he didn't go around like Rachel and Matt so he wouldn't have a clue who belonged to which gang. Matt tried to keep him updated, but Andrew couldn't do it without seeing the faces.

"Ah! Lexi! So nice to see you! You're on duty tonight?" Bria suddenly asked a black-haired sort of gothic girl.

"Good to see you, too, Bria. Yeah I am," Lexi smiled.

"Lexi, this is Andrew," Brianna grinned and motioned to Andy who was sticking to the shadows. She laughed and grabbed his sleeve, pulled him closer to her.

"Hello, Andrew," Lexi smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Andrew nodded.

"Alright! Lexi, could you watch him for about 10 minutes? I gotta get changed and then I'll be back out to play my signature song to let the girls know I'm back," she grinned brightly.

"Sure……" Lexi eyed Andrew and Andrew just shifted.

"Oh, pfft," Bria rolled her eyes and patted Andy's shoulder, "I'll be right back, I promise," she told him and then ran inside.

**---10 minutes---**

"Back!" Bria grinned and saw Lexi and Andrew laughing about something, "What's the joke?" she smiled.

"I was just telling Andrew about myself." Lexi smiled. Andrew was laughing shaking his head.

"I'm glad you two got along," Brianna smiled. She had taken out her French braid so her hair flowed freely down to her waist and she had put on make-up that made her eyes glow, "Alright, let's get started…" she walked over to the jukebox that songs completely different from the ones heard inside and she took out a quarter.

"Oh, Lexi…" Bria said as she hit a specific song, "The boys should be here shortly. Just to warn you…"

"Oh wonderful," Lexi rolled her eyes, "Another fight. Just what we all need…"

"Another?" Bria turned to face her friend, "Update me," she requested.

"Basically, let's just say that the punks are getting a bit too rowdy. I think their trying to be their own gang." Lexi rolled her eyes again.

Bria sighed, "Thanks, Lexi," she nodded and them motioned Andy, "Come on," she smiled, the cheering inside getting louder as _Walking After Midnight _played on.

Andrew followed Bria deeper into the club and he winced when they got into the room with a stage, he had a feeling she was going to use for the dancing. The cheering managed to make Andrew winced with the loudness. The girls that were screaming as high as they could, almost managed to make him go deaf, "How do you stand this?" he asked her.

Bria shrugged, rubbing her ear, "You get used to it after a bit," she answered, "Hey ladies and all you wonderful men in here!" she grinned and waved, making them scream louder, she laughed, "Miss me, did you?" she asked.

When Andy left Bria was bombarded by the girls, "Yes, yes! I missed you as well, girls," she smiled affectionately and hugged some of them, "Oh my god, Ali! Anna! Taylor! This is amazing! How did you get here? The last time I saw you was…back at Parker. There's no freaking way there been a school trip here to New York?"

"No! We wanted to find you!" Ali frowned.

Brianna put her hand over her mouth, "That's most of our grade! The guys came here as well," she gasped, but hugged them.

"We know the guys came here…" Taylor informed her.

"We actually followed their lead," Anna added.

"But…how?! I must have been gone for a two years…maybe!" Bria said. She hung on to Taylor, knowing the girl was the most concerned.

"The guys left that first year," Ali said.

"Yeah, they though it would be fun to try and find you…" Anna frowned.

"Did they, Bronna?" Taylor asked.

"They did…and guys who they've also added to their pack," Bria sighed.

"Who?" Ali asked tilting her head.

"Kyle Bernes," Brianna told them and listened as they all hissed.

"He's supposed to be in Oregon, why would he be here now?!" Ali folded her arms.

"Hell if I know, Ali, but he's here and he's on the loose," Bria bit her lip, "If it's even possible he's become _more_ of a sick psycho pervert."

Ali and all the other girls eyed each other. Ali shook her head, "I'm surprised he's not locked up."

"I'm really glad you're alright, Bria," Taylor smiled, "I'm going to hang with the girls for a bit…I hope to talk to you soon."

Bria grinned and nodded, "Same, Tay-Tay, stay safe." She watched Taylor nod firmly before she bounded off. She turned to Ali and Anna, "What about you two?" she asked.

"You shouldn't worry," Anna told Bria. She shifted on her legs that were starting to hurt since her knees were starting to get sore, "We'll be okay…"

Brianna's expression turned soft, "Anna…did hurt yourself again? I remember you did that to both your knees playing your sports…"

"I did," Anna smiled.

"Only you would smile about that," Bria and Ali rolled their eyes. Bria chuckled, "Come with me, you two, there's someone I want you to meet and maybe he could help you, Anna," she gestured for them to follow.

Ali and Anna both looked at each other and followed Bria over to the table that Andrew was sitting at, who had his head down.

"Gomen, Andy, I didn't mean to leave you hanging," Brianna sighed and hugged him from behind, "There are a couple friends who I need you to meet."

Andrew looked up and smiled, "Hello ladies."

"Ali, Anna, this is Andrew," Bria smiled, "He's a doctor, Anna, maybe he could look at your knee…if that's not too much trouble," she added looking at Andy.

"Lighting is pretty bad, but I can try," Andrew shrugged. Anna carefully pulled up her pant leg and Andrew gently reached and touched it, "Why didn't you go to the emergency room when this happened?" He asked as he felt it, "A brace would have done more than help you."

"Anna, pull up your other pant leg," Bria said staring.

Anna did as she was asked and Andrew felt it and frowned, "Not as bad as the other one…"

"No, no, Andy, look," Bria said and bent down, making Anna shift more toward the light. A red dragon tattoo was weaving around her ankle. She looked up at her best friends, "Ali, take off your glove…"

Ali did so and Andrew immediately noticed the symbol, "You two are part of the Aka Ryuu?"

"When? How?" Bria asked, she turned and shifted her shirt to show her two dragons, silently telling them they could speak about it.

"We heard about it," Ali explained, "We also heard about a gang a group called the Informers. It's big talk around the clubs and around the streets. We thought you were part of them at first, but then the Aka Ryuu showed up and Kerica……that name told us that it was you."

_'Ah, yes…' _Bria thought and nodded, remembering she had told them about her nickname before. "You met with the other part of it, then? Downtown?" she asked. Most of the Aka Ryuu patrolled the Downtown area.

"Yeah," Ali nodded. "We heard you were patrolling by someone by the name of Lynx……" Anna took over, "We heard a lot of things about that name. No one will shut up about it."

Brianna chuckled and patted the table, "Sit and I'll explain," she told them.

"Bria don't…someone's going to overhear or something," Andrew knew all too well from past experiences never, ever to talk about the Informers or anything in a public place.

"Andy, take _careful_ a look around, tell me what you see…what colors are most people wearing?" Bria smiled softly at him, "The Dance Floor…see what can plainly be seen."

Andrew looked around and noticed that everyone was wearing fire or warm colors. Sighing he gestured for her to continue. He trusted Bria.

Bria sighed and then looked up at the ceiling; "It all started as I was patrolling the alleyways and found a Fortune shop…" she started and then told her story from there.

"So Lynx is a good friend of yours? When do we get to meet her?" Ali was excited.

"If you wish, you may stay overnight since tomorrow is Thanksgiving and meet my newfound family," Bria smiled, lacing her fingers together and placed her chin on them, "But of course, it should be kept secret no matter what."

Ali nodded and Anna did the same. "We'll keep it secret."

"I know you will," Brianna smiled, "You two are loyal to a fault…though, I'm curious…is Taylor……?"

"Yeah, she is," Ali nodded.

"Fascinating…I never thought half of this would happen," Bria laughed, and then her blood ran cold, "Happy time's over, my friends...though, quickly, tell me your nicknames."

"Angelwings," Ali said immediately.

Bria saw the faint outline of Ali's Spirit Limbs…her wings, "Good, good…Anna?"

"Whitestar," Anna answered smiling.

"Very nice," Bria smiled and saw a faint white spirit star on Anna's forehead. "Well, prepare for the party, the guys are here." As if on cue, the rawr of the engines were heard.

Bria glanced about the room and saw Taylor stayed. _'Always the brave one. A great member of the Aka Ryuu. I see she has a martial arts advanced red belt…'_ Indeed, the red belt with a black stripe was tied through the loops of her jeans and it was improvised to look like a regular belt.

Andrew sighed as he sat up as he watched a group of boys walk in, laughing. "They've been drinking and possibly high," he murmured.

"Possible," Ali nodded.

"How they're allowed in here I will never understand," another girl murmured to the bartender.

Kyle B. and Nate both ran into the room with the others just right behind. They both were hitting each other just playfully but then K.B. turned to look at the girls and whistled, "Look at this, boys! The girls are posing for us."

"Shut the hell up K.B.," A young man with dirty blond hair walked in alongside with two other boys, Cedric and K.L.

Andrew could just tell immediately that this was trouble.

Big trouble…


	4. The Rogue's Inn p2

The Rogue's Inn p2

K.B, Nate, Tyler, Kyle L., and Cedric were there alongside with them. Andrew watched them for the longest time before he leaned back in his chair. He had enough empathy talents to know which the alpha male was and seeing how it was the laidback dirty blond gave him a bit of comfort.

What did not comfort him was K.B.

"Just having a bit of fun Tyler, lighten up," K.B. snickered before walking over to one of the girls, "Pretty sexy girls and there's hardly any guys here."

"The guys that are here don't seem to be together with any of the girls, so it can't hurt," Nathanial was the one to say that.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Typical idiots," He took a drink of the water that he got from the bartender a long time ago and kept an eye on them.

Brianna bowed her head to shade her eyes and leaned forward, not wanting to be seen although Davon was itching to kick their asses. Ali and Anna had taken the liberty to go get drinks and were soon back sitting with them. "That midget there is Cedric. Don't underestimate him though, he'll have you on you back in a second he's so fast," Anna explained to Andrew.

"Trevor doesn't seem to be with them tonight," Ali added.

"Trust me; I learn not to underestimate anyone," Andrew took another drink.

Bria took a sip of her soda that Anna had gotten for her from the vending machine, "Kyle L. is also actually staying quiet tonight so far," she muttered amused.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ali asked looking at Bria.

"It is, I'm just surprised," Bria chuckled.

"And it looks like K.B's acting up," Andrew noted. Kyle and Nate were both on the dance floor scouting out the girls. Possibly talking about what they would do if they got a girl.

"Fun…_Temperature_'s playing," Brianna smirked devilishly and Davon took control, "I think I'll go say hi," she smiled darkly and got up from her seat, taking a huge sip before sauntering off to the stage. She flipped up there and immediately cheers echoed about. She smiled to herself, happy to be back on the dance floor.

Andrew watched her leave to go dance on stage and Ali turned to him, "Not going to dance?"

"Nope," Andrew took another drink before standing up and going over to the bartender and getting another glass of water, all the while observing Tyler's group.

K.B and Nate still were trying to pick up the girls. A few times K.B tried to lift one of the girl's skirt or even shirt, but was smacked for it. Surprisingly, K.B just laughed it off. Nate wasn't like that, but he still did some moves on the girls. Tyler, Cedric, and Kyle seemed to just want to stay away from trouble tonight. Cedric had a loud voice and Andrew could catch snippets of their conversation, but he couldn't tell what exactly they were going on about.

_Temperature_ really got going and Davon encourage the others to join with her in a series of dance movements. She was glad she still had that nimbleness with her feet for this song and she moved or snapped her body at all the right cues. Soon the others caught on and the party really started up then.

Andrew watched Davon dance along with all the other girls in the room. He swirled the cup for a while, before licking his lips.

Maybe he should……maybe……

Suddenly Andrew put the cup down and whistled over at Davon and walked just toward the stage, but clearly challenged her as he started dancing by himself.

Davon grinned, switching back to Brianna, and while going with the beat moved closer to him. Her movements turned sexier and she laughed a bit, murmuring along with the song. She started directive some movements specifically at him, smiling coyly.

Andrew responded to her movements, a few times he winked at her and suggestively moved toward her, but he always moved back. Always teasing.

_'Confidence, confidence…perfectly smooth,'_ Bria noted mentally and her smirks ranged to suggestive to coy to light laughter. She also twirled back and forth to him, bouncing now and again. She twisted, turned, went low, tightened her body, snapped it, and then flowed effortlessly. _'I'll need a breath after this…'_ she muttered in her thoughts. Whenever she danced she didn't exactly _breathe_.

Andrew watched the flowing before shaking his head teasingly. He wished he could go all out, but he couldn't in such a crowded place, so he could only give the limits just enough exaggeration, and the motions flow slowly.

Bria finally reached him and ran a hand along his back as she passed, smiling as he shivered from her touch, "Why so tense? Loosen up, it's not like there haven't been others who have," she chuckled and made the final movements to the song. Though out of breath, a wide smirk spread as _Animals_ from _Nickelback_ came on.

"I can't dance in enclosed places like this," Andrew murmured, "Don't want to hurt anyone."

"That's why they've backed up," Bria smirked and glanced to the sides where the crowd moved mostly to grab a seat for a breather. There was now plenty of room, "Let's dance," she shot her hand in the air and the song was hit for replay by the DJ.

Andrew listened to the song and then shook his head, "How can you dance to this?"

"Simple, I just move to the beat and try to mimic what they're saying," Bria smiled and started doing intricate designs with her movements.

Andrew watched and then a form of distaste started appearing. Rock music clash with dancing? That depended on the rhythm and so far this song was meant for singing, not for dancing.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself," she shrugged and just moved back and away from him to dance alone.

Andrew's attention went over to where K.B was and raised an eyebrow at what a terrible dancer he was. Then again if Bria had gotten her way and he was dancing, he would look terrible as well. _'This song is so not for dancing to,'_ He thought to himself.

Soon enough the song ended and _Dance on Into the Night_ played, sort of a 'sorry' for the other song. "This is better," Bria muttered.

Andrew listened to it and then coughed, "Would you like to dance with me for this song?" He asked because he felt pretty bad that he couldn't dance to the other one.

Brianna laughed and went over to him, "Gladly," she held her hand out to him, "Like a gift from the heavens

It was easy to tell

It was love from above

That could save me from hell…"

"She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me…" Andrew sang softly has he brought her close and then spun her away from him.

"Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands!" Brianna grinned as the audience started doing just that.

Then they both sang, "And we sang a, away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

And we danced on into the night…

Like a piece to the puzzle that puzzle into place

You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes

No room left to move in-between you and I

And we forgot where we were

And we lost track of time

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night…

And we sang a, away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

And we danced on into the night

And we danced on into the night!"

"Like a gift from the heavens

It was easy to tell

It was love from above

That could save me from hell…" Bria repeated.

"She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance…" Andrew did the same motions as last time.

"Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands," Bria called.

Both sang out, "And we sang a, away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

A, away, away, away

And the voices rang like the angels sing

And singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night

A, away, away, away

A, away, away, away

Singing a, away, away, away

And we danced on into the night!"

Brianna breathed heavily, asthma kicking in but she ignored it as she watched him, "Not so tone-deaf…now are you?" she smiled breathlessly.

Andrew paused and then frowned. "No not really," He paused, "Are you okay?" He was getting concerned about the heavy breathing.

"Nothing I'm not used to, just my asthma," Bria grinned and reached up to smooth away his frown, "I'm fine, I just need a breather and some water," she assured.

"Let's go then," Andrew's frown didn't leave his face as he gently guided her over to the bar and got her a glass of water.

K.B was watching Bria with a jealous look in his eyes. He'd been trying to get her attention for years back in high school, and she picked someone else? That wasn't going to fly with him.

"What's your problem, K.B?" Cedric asked.

"Look," K.B nodded over at Andrew and Bria.

"You always were after her," Tyler commented as he leaned against the wall. He had watched the whole thing…he bet everyone in the whole club had.

"Exactly and she picks him over me? Bitch." K.B snarled. "Like hell I'm going to let that happen."

K.L. smirked in a challenging manner, "I'd love to see you try."

"She hates you and we all know it," Cedric added.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "She hates all of us, guys," he pointed out.

"She doesn't care about me and you," Nate blinked.

"Well, that's true," Tyler chuckled.

K.B rolled his eyes before violently pushing himself off of the wall and went up to where Bria and Andy where, "Hey, Bria. Long time no see. I also noticed you're looking hot."

Bria bristled, but forced a smile and turned around, "Long time _no see_ indeed. Did you become a runaway or something? All this traveling has actually put you into shape," she raised an eyebrow as she finally was forced to see him up-close. He was no longer the chubby bastard she'd known. He'd grown taller and a bit more athletic. However, his ripped and punk-ish clothes made him look menacing.

"Pretty much so…You should runaway with me next time." K.B smirked, "I think I'd give you the time of your life."

"Like she needs it from you," Andrew muttered.

Bria's eyes swirled with green but stood on the brink of change. She eyed Andy and then looked at K.B, "You haven't changed much in your personality, Kyle," she said pursing her lips instead of baring her fangs.

"Of coarse not. Wanted you to remember me exactly," K.B smirked, "But then I wonder if you forgot about me. Sure seems like it."

"Everyone changes, Kyle, but you sure haven't except for your looks," Brianna folded her arms, "I would have forgotten you completely if I could but then now and again I'd think, read, or see things that would be _so_ you."

"Why forget about me? Is that loser better than me?" K.B nodded over at Andrew who narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly where this was going.

"He sure has more honor than you do, and he cares unlike you who have a one-track mind," Bria countered.

Andrew knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say. He glanced over just in time to see K.B swing a punch at him and hit in the jaw.

Bria hissed dangerously and most of the people in the room reacted one of two ways. Aka Ryuu members either got up form their seats defensively or took a step forward from their positions. Non-members backed up fearfully…except for Tyler's pack.

K.B laughed, "And he's part of the Aka Ryuu? Pathetic Bria, you could have done much better."

Andrew glared heatedly at him and rubbed his jaw, "Allow me to correct you, I'm not part of the Aka Ryuu and I have no intentions of being in it. My two best friends are though and I respect them for it."

"If you're a part of the Aka Ryuu, Kyle, I'll kill you now," Bria snapped, "A low-life like you doesn't deserve life anyway," She heard Ali and Anna gasp, as well as Taylor. They'd never heard her speak like that before.

K.B just clicked his tongue, "Temper, temper."

Bria's hand twitched, wanting to grab his throat – the most personal way of killing someone – but instead she turned and bent down to help Andy, "Are you alright?"

"It's just a punch, Bri. I'm fine," Andrew murmured. He winced as he talked. Man it hurt.

"Just a punch? Sweets, that was a right-hook," Brianna sighed and helped him stand.

K.B growled as he watched Andy steady himself. "And here's another…" he again through a punch and then grabbed Bria's wrists tightly into his hands, "Don't ignore me."

Bria whimpered slightly as he knowingly pressed tighter to her left wrist. Her fighting flare wavered as her weakness was taken advantage of, "Kyle, let me go," she hissed weakly.

The Aka Ryuu members all got ready to fight, but Tyler called up, "Kyle! You're on the fast-track to defeat, man, let her go or you'll be creamed."

Kyle whipped out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Andy, "Am I?"


	5. Shock

Shock

Bria felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. The wind was immediately knocked out of her along with her will and she tried to breathe, "Teiton…teiton, minna," **Standstill…standstill, everyone**. She called to them weakly.

"See Ty? No fast defeat yet," Kyle smirked.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, "Fine, then…we got what we wanted, shall we go?" he tried to persuade. He really _wasn't_ one for violence unless it was on a video game.

"Alright," K.B said. KL and Cedric pushed themselves off of the wall and left the building, but the only ones that stayed were Nate and Tyler.

Bria fought tears and shaded her eyes as she was tugged along a bit violently by her captor.

Andrew growled. He wasn't liking the fact that Bria was being pulled around by a creep, and he certainly hated the fact that he knew he was useless in a fight. He wanted to do something.

Anything.

He wanted to help……but how?

Tyler's blue eyes caught with Andy's brown ones. His hands were behind his back, slipping off a glove and turning it inside out.

Andrew caught a flash of red when Tyler slipped the glove inside out and he immediately knew that he was part of the Aka Ryuu.

Tyler smirked lightly and put his glove back on. He waited until Kyle was in front of him before dishing out a hard-core right-hook punch in K.B's face.

K.B stumbled and let go of Bria, but he still had his gun out and shot it at Tyler.

"Tyler!" Bria cried out after she was freed. She used flash step to get to him and grabbed him, turning them both so she was shot in the shoulder where he would have surely been shot in the heart. She gritted her teeth but didn't shout in pain. She just whirled around and gave a sharp Hook Kick to Kyle's hand that held the gun. She then did an Outer Crescent kick to his face, knocking him outside where Lexi gladly waited for him.

"Bria!" Andrew shouted as he ran over to her and looked at the wound. "Damn…" He turned to the Bartender and demanded for some cloth and he held the cloth to her wound to stop it from bleeding, "Best place is the hospital," he told her.

"Why'd you save me?" Tyler asked perplexed and still dazed.

Brianna smiled weakly, "You were my grade-mate…I've known you for how many years. Since 3rd grade, honey…though you guys hate me, I can't let someone I know is good at heart get hurt." She nodded to his red dragon-printed glove for emphasis. Ali had come over to help him up.

Bria shook her head and replied to Andy, "I'd rather Don help me…medical bills are a literal nightmare from my past, though _I_ never had any…" she muttered.

"Alright……" Andrew said reluctantly before helping her stand and guided her to the car and drove her towards home.

"Ah…Ali and Anna are following us…Nate and Kyle must have ran because the girls have their Harleys," Brianna mused as she looked through the side-view mirror. She was starting to get drowsy and the cold window felt good.

"Are you sure you're…still turtle friends would care that two more people know?" Andrew asked, "And keep awake, Bria."

"Trust me, those two are loyal to a fault. Even tortured they won't budge," Bria smiled affectionately. She put her hand to her forehead as she slouched a bit to get more comfortable against the window, "The window's my friend at the moment," she chuckled quietly.

"Rachel's going to kill me," Andrew groaned.

"It's not you're fault…" Bria frowned as she closed her eyes, "I'm the one who got in the line of fire."

"Tell that to Rae," Andrew muttered, "She's still going to blame me, watch."

"I'll persuade her…not to…" Bria murmured, "She listens to me…mostly…"

"In that state I don't think she'll take you seriously," Andrew smiled. "Rest for now, we're almost home."

"Mm…" Bria whispered, but as soon as she _did_ stop talking, she passed out.

"Bria…" Andrew shook her and then sighed. Maybe sleep would do her good as long as she didn't stop breathing. He kept a close eye on her as he drove.

Brianna's breathing became ragged and her hand fell from her forehead. She winced and then breathing stopped all together.

Andrew hissed when he noticed that the breathing stopped and he pulled over quickly. He grabbed Bria's Shell Cell and dialed Don's number, knowing he'd pick up.

Grumbling was on the other end but Donatello answered, "Yes, Bria?" he asked.

"Wow I'm insulted," Andrew rolled his eyes, "But thanks for getting to the point. Do me a favor will you?"

"Andrew? What's going on?" Don was on alert now.

"I'm right by Avanger Alley, and I need you to come and get Bria. She got shot and she fell asleep, basically."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm really surprised Rachel did _not_ flash," Andrew sweatdropped.

"She's been too preoccupied with trying to kill Leo since she got home," Don growled and then he shouted, "RAPHAEL! You need to head to Avenger Alley, PRONTO! Bria's hurt!"

"I feel bad for him," Andrew knew that block all to well. Especially with the fact that Rachel used to have yelling matches with one of them at least twice a week or more. The killing? Once a month at least… He shook his head, "I'll be waiting."

"He's on his way at top-speed. Try to wake her and keep her that way," Don informed him and then hung up.

Andrew hung up the phone and carefully unbuckled himself so he could check her pulse. Seeing how it was beating faster and harder, he gently slapped her cheeks. "Bria, Bria," He called, "Wake up Bri."

Bria took a sharp breath. She wined in pain, but she didn't open her eyes. Her skin started to become cool and clammy and she was extremely pale. Her breath came slow and shallow…

Andrew hissed, he unbuckled Bria's belt and carefully pulled at her tight shirt to help her breath better. He reached in the backseat for a blanket he always carried around just in case. Grabbing it, he carefully wrapped it around her, but not tightly. He didn't like this, this was getting worse, and he knew that Raph might not be able to make it. _'Wait ten more minutes…'_ He thought.

Ali and Anna pulled up next to the car. Ali got off her Harley swiftly and pulled open the door, "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Shock," Andrew told her, "One of our friends is supposed to meet us here, but now I'm thinking that it was a bad idea." It was a bad idea. He shook his head ridding the thought.

"We just found her!" Anna growled, "We can't loose her again, Andrew."

"I know that, Anna," Andrew told her.

"…Is there anything we can do?" Ali asked.

Andrew thought about it and then said, "I need one of you to come with me to the hospital and another one to stay here and tell Raph why the plans changed," He rubbed the back of his neck, it wasn't what Bria wanted, but this was how it was going to be.

"I'll come with you," Anna nodded.

Andrew looked at Ali, "Think you can wait for Raph?"

"Sure, no problem," Ali answered, "Would you want me to go with him back to his place and get family?"

"Get Rae," Andrew nodded, "That would be his girlfriend and Brianna's sister."

"Alright," Ali nodded and then switched places with Anna.

Anna slid into the back after she put the passenger seat down as far as it would go, "What do you need me to do?"

**---Five minutes---**

Raphael turned the corner and came to a screeching stop in front of Ali, "Who are you? Where's Bria and Andrew?" he demanded.

"I'm Ali. You must be Raph," Ali said with a slight smile, "Andrew told me to tell you that Bria went into shock and she had to go hospital. He wanted me to drive with you back home and get a girl named Rae."

"What exactly happened?" Raph asked as he turned his bike around to get ready to go back home.

Ali explained about the bar fight that had happened. "And Andrew pulled over and he didn't move the car for around five minutes so me and Anna went up and asked what happened, and if everything was alright when he told us the change of plans."

Raph swore under his breath, "Leo and Rachel are going to be pissed…" he muttered as he and Ali raced off toward the castle. After ten minutes the duo got to the castle to see that Rachel and Don were both out with the Turtle Taxi.

"What's going on? Where's Bria and Andrew?" Donatello demanded.

Raphael huffed as he road into the Garage, Ali following his lead, and the two of them hurried back outside. He quickly explained to Rachel and his brother what was going on and just let Ali explain herself as he got in the back of the car.

Rachel growled under her breath as she rubbed her forehead. "Wonderful," She sighed, "Can't blame anyone though, what's done is done…" She got in as well, sliding in next to Raph.

Don opened passenger door for Ali, "Get in," he told her.

Ali smiled at him, "Thanks," she slid in.

Soon the four were off toward the hospital. Donatello found a parking space while the others hurried inside and then joined them.

Rachel walked up to the lady at the desk and asked, "I'm looking for a Brianna Knight?"

Grace looked up, "I remember you…Rachel Knight? Ah, Raphael Hamato as well," she blinked, "Yes, Mr. Ortega and a Ms. Leloux brought her in. Ms. Knight is in E.R for the moment…Mr. Ortega took an extra shift for a doctor who took a sick leave and is working specifically with her."

"Andy feels guilty…" Rachel murmured. "We'll wait out here then," She walked over to the couch and laid down on it like she did when Raphael was in the hospital. "I hate this place," She mumbled.

Donatello bit his lip and watched his brother and Ali sit with Rachel. He turned to the nurse, "I'm a doctor as well, and occasionally work with Mr. Ortega in different areas. Could you see if I may help?" he requested.

Grace stood up, not asking questions, "Scarlet," she called to another worker, "Watch the desk for me, I'll be back shortly," she said and then motioned to Don, "Follow me," she nodded and hurried off.

Don followed Grace down the many hallways and into the E.R that was bustling with excitement from different people. Different people were in trying to do different things, shouting gibberish while they were at it. Doctor language more or less… He shook his head trying to rid of the oncoming headache and went over to where Andrew was, "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah……hang on," Andrew murmured.

Once he looked up he nodded Donatello to come close to where he was, "I'll need you to help get the bullet out. It's lodged in."

"Alright," Don nodded. He quickly got on the required gear and was suddenly glad he had _nails_. He pulled the gloves on, but he held them tight as he made his claws grow. He watched Andrew order the few others in there to do something else to help hide his ability and he walked over to Brianna. He bit his lip under the face mask and began his careful work.

**---Waiting Room---**

Rachel was still lying on the couch but she had her mouth covered as she tried to stop her laughing at Ali who was talking about something that happened in the past.

Anna shook her head laughing her obnoxious laugh as Ali finished the story, "Oh god, I forgot that happened."

"How could you forget?" Rachel burst out laughing again as she said that.

"So, you do sports, Anna?" Raph smirked, amused, "What ones?"

"Almost all of them," Anna grinned, "Track, Basketball, Volleyball…"

"I used to do Volleyball," Rachel mused, "Basketball was so much better but I'm at a disadvantage."

"You did sports?" Anna asked Rachel.

"Casual basketball…" Rachel sweatdropped, "Teams hated me."

"What about Hockey?" Raphael grinned impishly.

"Yep," Anna grinned.

"You should meet up with my best bud Casey, then, he'll play ya any day," Raph gave a thumbs-up.

"Sweet!" Anna said cheerfully.


	6. Argument

Argument

Time passed that way, Anna and Raphael passing insults and compliments to one another, Rachel talking sports with Anna as well as talking Goth with Alexandra. Soon, Donatello walked into the waiting room, discarding his doctor's gloves into a trash can with a sigh.

"How is she?" Rachel quickly asked looking up at Don. "Tell me something good."

"She went into shock a couple times," Don admitted, "But I got the bullet out and she's scowling from under her pillow in her room. I think her fear of hospitals may be worse than yours, Rachel," he chuckled.

"I have a fear of the ambulance. Not of hospitals. Hospitals are okay…well……a bit…"

"Well, Andy needs your help getting her papers signed," Don told her, "She wants out of here despite what we both say, and she's swearing and cussing us out…Andy and I both think that's her reaction to the morphine."

"Oh, nice," Ali laughed.

"That's worse then my reaction." Rachel stared.

"What do you do?" Raphael asked.

"I won't shut up," Rachel admitted, "I'll talk about……well…everything."

"Fascinating," Raph and Don both mused.

"I'm worse than Mikey let's say that much," Rachel stood up, "Andy's too nice to let her go though."

Raphael raised an eyebrow and Don stared at her at the Mikey comment, "Daaaamn…"

"Yeah…" Rachel rubbed the back of her neck before sighing. "I still don't see why Andrew just withholds the papers. He is the doctor."

"She has him wrapped around her finger," Anna and Ali both said.

Rachel sighed, "I'm surprised I can live with her. All the boys are like that – no offense Don but she got you, too."

"No offence taken," Don sighed, "I know that all too well."

"She captures everyone around her, why do you think we followed?" Anna said and stood along with Ali and Raph.

Rachel shrugged, "For kicks."

"What about you?" Ali grinned.

"I didn't have a choice," Rachel stretched and winced as she felt the bruises Leo gave her start aching. She slowly placed her arms down, "Let's go see Bria…I'm going to try to get her stay."

"Good luck with that," Don said shaking his head.

They got close to the room when Rachel suddenly stopped them and got a bit closer when she heard Andrew's voice flow out of the room, talking about what happened. Rachel raised an eyebrow, what the hell?

"ANDREW, I'LL TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOSPITAL!" Brianna's course language cussed Andy right out of the room.

"Want me to talk to her?" Rachel smirked as she grabbed the clipboard.

"Go for it." Andrew said, "She's scarier than you on your worst day."

"I think the last time I swore like that was when Leo came in but thanks," Rachel said sarcastically and bounced into the room.

"Rachel! You came?" Bria's anger seemed to melt away.

"…Duh?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the sudden behavior change.

Bria frowned, "Please tell me you didn't come to try and persuade me to stay?" she closed her eyes and put her pillow over her face.

"Bria…" Rachel sat down next to bed, "I'm stronger than Andrew you don't have me wrapped around your finger and since I'm leader of the Informers……I think you see where I'm going with this threat."

"I don't want to stay here!" Bria whimpered, "And I don't have anyone 'wrapped around my finder'," she argued.

"You're high, Bria." Rachel snickered, "Yes you do, and you know you do."

"I do not!" Bria hissed, "And I know I'm high. That's another reason why I want to leave! I don't like this feeling I have…"

"Bria…" Rachel bit her lip and then shrugged. "Would it make you feel better if I stay with you?"

"I just want to leave. Don has the equipment he needs to take care of me at home. You can knock me unconscious with a baseball bat and drug me to oblivion and I won't give a shit."

"I can't let you," Rachel said softly, "I'm refusing to sign the papers and Andy needs me to fill them out."

"Why?" Bria said thickly, tears obvious though she pressed the pillow tighter to her face, "I'm fine! Sore, yes, but that's understandable, right? I can't stay here…"

Rachel reached over and gently held Bria's hand, "Because you're safer here. We don't have to worry if your going to drop dead, listen Bri…this is bad…your wound isn't fine your not fine, it's bad. Bad. I wouldn't be holding you here against your will unless that was the case and that's the case."

"Can I get out tomorrow morning, then?" Brianna finally whispered, "Its Thanksgiving…I promised Mikey I would help him cook…"

Rachel muttered something under her breath and said, "Yeah. Damn I forgot it was Thanksgiving tomorrow……fuck," she groaned smacking herself in the forehead, "I'm an idiot…Yeah, you can," she smiled at Bria after she cursed herself out, "Only if Andrew tells me you didn't go into shock again."

"Alright," Bria murmured and shifted so she was facing the window. She furrowed her brows, but since Rachel couldn't see her face she smiled softly, "Unlock the window…please; I'd like a bit of air…"

Rachel hesitated, that was the oldest trick in the book. She stood up and went over to the window and unlocked it.

"Arigato," Bria smiled and closed her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, then, either way right?"

"Either way," Rachel promised, "You're falling asleep so I'm guessing I should leave."

"Mm…" Bria murmured in response.

Rachel smiled before turning off the lights and leaving the room. Leo opened the window and snuck inside quietly.

"Lionheart…you're all beat up…I'm so sorry…" Bria whispered propping herself up on her elbow.

"Its fine," Leo waved it aside, "I'm never going to let her slack off in training anymore though, now that I know what she can do." He looked at her, "You're in worse condition than I am…"

Brianna's eye twitched, "Worse condition? Seriously, Leo…All I got is a measly bullet wound in my shoulder. You have bruises from tip-to-toe!" She whispered and rolled her eyes, and then lowered them, "I'm sorry…this is my fault," she smiled ruefully, shading her eyes, "They say 'curiosity killed the cat', and it seems to be true with all that's been going on."


	7. Holly Jolly

Holly Jolly Plan

It was about a week before Christmas and Brianna had managed to keep a decent hold on Andrew. They spent time at The Rogues Inn more often than not, really. She was on the Pill now, since neither she nor Andy could tell when Anya would take a hold. The purple-eyed girl as well as Aurora and Dawn seemed to more their own group than actual personalities now. However, she was so glad that Leonardo still kept by her side no matter what was happening.

Right now, she and Michelangelo were having a singing contest with happy-go-lucky Christmas songs like _A Holly Jolly Christmas_. She fought to contain her laughter. Mikey wasn't a bad singer, to be honest, he was quite good. Grinning, she sung as she hung an ornament on the tree, "Oh by golly have a holly jolly, holly jolly…"

"Oh by golly have a holly jolly," Mikey copied.

B: "Have a holly jolly Christmas…"

M: "Christmas…"

B: "It's…"

M: "The…"

B: "Best time…"

M: "Holly jolly Christmas!"

"Oh…" Bria was about to continue, when Michelangelo beat her too it.

"Oh ho, the mistletoe!" Mikey grinned.

Bria giggled and wondered who her next singing buddy would be after this. She'd heard all the guys sing carols several times since December had begun, and they all had excellent singing voices.

"Hung where you can see…" Leo sang as he just had walked near over to where Bria was but not quite. He managed to catch her eye and winked at her.

Brianna blushed but the grin was already plastered on her face.

"Somebody waits for you…" Don replied to Leo's line as he teasingly spun Lily around. Rachel and Nao giggled as they watched Lily's cheeks tint pink through her golden freckles.

"Kiss her once for me," Raphael sang. Rachel immediately ducked away from where she was standing just in case since Raphael was looking at her when he had sung.

Bria laughed as Nao caught Rachel and spun her back toward Raph where the two's lips connected when Raph caught her in his arms. She also saw Donatello pull Lily into a kiss at the same time.

Mikey grinned as he watched the two brothers kiss their loved ones and looked over at Leo who had watched as well. He could see the longing look in his brother's eyes, and he knew that Leo would do anything if he could kiss Bria like that.

Brianna shook her head and stuck another ornament on the tree, "Have a holly jolly Christmas," she continued.

"And in case you didn't hear," Michelangelo caught on.

"Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas…This year," The two finished off the song.

Raphael ginned as he pulled away gently, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he teased.

"The singing? No it wasn't bad you all are good singers. Surprisingly," Rachel grinned.

Raph pouted, but chuckled anyway and kissed her again lightly as he drug her down with him onto the couch, "Thanks," he smiled.

"Anytime," Rachel grinned.

Lily blushed hotly as she pulled away, "Um…I'm going to…make some more cocoa," she murmured and bit her lip as she turned away toward the kitchen.

"I'll help," Don said as he followed Lily into the kitchen.

Mikey watched and shook his head, "They seriously need to do something with one another, at least kiss more or something. They haven't gotten farther than a peck on the lips and not a full-blown kiss."

"I know…it's sad," Nao and Bria sighed.

"Well…what song next?" Bria asked as she jumped from the top of the latter and then went over to the stereo to look at the CD they were using.

Leo looked over at Bria who was right next to him and he realized that he was standing next to the stereo. "Bria, can I ask you something?" He asked.

Bria blinked and looked up at him from scanning the back of the CD. She tilted her head curiously, "Sure, Leo, anything. You know that," she grinned. She had taken upon herself since Thanksgiving to do anything and everything he wanted, her payment for the way she had treated him.

"How do you feel about getting away from the castle for the weekend?" Leo asked.

"Getting away from the castle?" Bria looked upwards and nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought, "Where to?" she asked.

"Downtown. I heard Ethan's having a concert tomorrow," Leonardo shrugged, "I know he's a friend of yours and I'm sure you'd like to see him play."

"Oh my gosh, Leo, that would be fantastic!" Bria laughed and hugged him, "Awesome! Yes, yes, I'd love to go."

"Oh so she gets to see her friend but I can't see my brother that's nice," Rachel pouted.

Mikey groaned at the same time, "A concert? Live? That's so unfair!" They both looked at each other before sticking both their tongues out at the oldest siblings in the family.

Brianna giggled, "I'll take the camera," she promised, "I'll tape the songs and take loads of pictures…Ah, I guess that means I better find my portable charger and extra memory disk…"

"Alright…" The two backed down and Leo shook his head laughing softly.

Bria chuckled and hugged him again, "When do you want to leave?" she asked.

"How about around 7? It's about 4 right now, so that gives you three hours to get ready. But you can also take the Battle Shell," Donatello said as he came out with a fresh tray of hot chocolate.

"Seven will make it plenty dark for late-night sight-seeing," Bria answered. She didn't really go downtown much…only really to see her friends in the Aka Ryuu which happened to be Taylor, Ali, and Anna as well as Ethan and another friend named Victor who was total friends with Matt. Ethan was the Aka Ryuu's version of Hun, but total opposite except for brute-strength and size.

"Then we could do that," Leo smiled, "Thanks Donny."

"No problem, Leo," Don grinned as he neared and handed them both a cup of cocoa.

"You're both awesome," Bria smiled hugely and then gave Leonardo a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding off to start packing.

"Kissy, making up, going down," Rachel sang, "Someone's in love tonight…"

Don chuckled as his brother threw the CD disk at her followed by the remote. However, he saw the happiness in Leo's eyes as he walked past. That's all it took now a days to make his older brother happy was a simple kiss on the cheek or her laughter at something he had done to make her also happy.

Rachel let out a squeak as the two items hit her, "So not fair. I didn't deserve the remote." She tossed the remote on the table. "The CD disk on the other hand was worth it."

Leo rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how Bria ever lived with her.

**---7 o' Clock---**

Three hours later, Brianna and Leonardo were climbing into the Battle Shell. Bria had packed three outfits. The first was for the site-seeing; the orange sweater and red skirt Matt had picked out for her that one shopping day, but under the skirt she wore black leggings. Number two was for the concert the next day; a pair of black corduroy pants, a red shirt with a black hooded sweatshirt with The Western Desolates logo on the back, and black combat boots. The last was just casual wear; a red long-sleeved shirt, dark green cargo pants, and white snow boots which she had on at the moment.

Along with her WD gear she had her camera with portable charger and memory disk. She had also packed her CD player with the WD songs on it so she could check up on Ethan's latest hits. Bria let out a puff of air as she climbed in the passenger side of the Battle Shell, "It's nice of Donny to let us borrow the Battle Shell," she stated as Leonardo got in the driver's seat. He had refused to let her be the one to drive though she was quite capable. He was still afraid for her even though Nao had been able to mostly heal the bullet wound from the day before Thanksgiving.

"It was," Leo agreed, "Remind me to do something for him as thanks. He hardly ever lets any of us drive the Battle Shell unless it's for good reason."

"Yeah, especially with what's been going on," Bria nodded, "And I will, don't worry." She smiled and buckled in. She blinked in sudden surprise, and then laughed, "Don put pads on the seatbelt," she grinned, "Andy must've told him my issue with the straps."

"The issue with the straps?" Leo blinked for once not bristling at Andrew's name. He glanced at her as he buckled in and had started the battle shell.

"Hai," Bria nodded and explained to him what she had to Andrew and Matt that day many weeks ago about the sharp things near or things encasing her neck.

"Understandable," Leonardo frowned and the garage door opened so he could drive out, "Having them near you all the time does leave that scar…I'm sure you had that for a long time though. The issue I mean."

"Hai," Brianna answered again, "Almost all my life. When I was 2-3 years old I was bitten, that's how I got these scares," she rubbed one above her right lip and one below, "I was screaming and crying so bad they had to pin me down…including a collar for my neck."

Leonardo winced, "I don't blame you."

"Mm," she nodded and watched the night in front of them as they drove. She shrugged, "My neck being encased or cut has to be the only fear I have besides spiders and snakes…Other than that I can deal with mostly anything."

Leonardo smiled and asked, "What do you feel like doing for tonight?"

"I'm honestly not sure…" Brianna's mouth twitched in thought, "For once I'd rather stay away from the alleyways once we reach the downtown area…maybe we could hit the late-night shops for some window-shopping?"

"Alright," Leo smiled, "Why not the alleyways though?" He glanced at her, "Don't want to fight?"

"Ah…you have no idea how much I would love to…but Lionheart…its _downtown_," Bria played with one of her rings, "Think about it…since that night before Thanksgiving…what type of crime has increased?"

"Gang-shootings, like always during the holidays. I forgot about that…" Leo murmured.

"Exactly, so I'd rather _not_ be shot again, thank you very much," Bria sighed, "I'm _so_ glad Donny gave us the Battle Shell…maybe that's why he did. Missile-proof armor? I'd better shut up now before I jinx us…"

"I don't think you'd jinx us. Although I think Donny did give us the Battle Shell because of the shootings that could be true," Leonardo replied.

Bria laughed hysterically for a bit, "I'm so glad you suggested this, Lionheart," she smiled, "It feels nice to be out and about. I feel so relaxed with just you and me."

"I'm glad," Leo smiled, "You deserve a weekend out of the castle."

"Me? Deserving something? Just because I'm danger-prone?" Her smiled vanished for a brief moment as her mind thought of ridiculous reasons and then she scowled at herself, "Forget I said that," she muttered.

Leo chuckled, "Yes you deserve something. Not because you're danger-prone, but because you did so much and you deserve a break."

"Sure, sure," Bria smiled at his small laugh, "You don't laugh much anymore, Lionheart…why?" though she knew, it was nice to ask.

"Too many things that haven't been humorous like you getting shot, maybe," Leo told her. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her that he hadn't laughed because he was in a neck to neck war against Andrew. Jealousy may be playing a bit too much of a big factor back then, but now that he knew that he was also a candidate to be a potential lover, he was going to do anything to get Andrew out of the picture, honorably and un-humiliatingly.

"Point taken," Bria nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the seat, "I love you…" she whispered, "I don't think I say it often enough…but I do."

"…I love you, too, Bria," Leonardo murmured to himself, not knowing if she heard or not.


	8. Nightmare

Nightmare - My POV

After End of Nightmare – Leo's POV

Nightmare

I felt groggy as I began to wake up. My entire body was so tired that it felt almost numb, but that was the least of my worries. Somewhere nearby (or was it far? I can't tell because the volume of the voices seemed to drift in and out) familiar voices were speaking. There was a gun-shot, the sound of a scuffle, and then the voices rose. One was angered, and I could sense burning rage threaded in it. The other was cocky, crazed…smug and spiteful. Both were male, I could tell that much.

"Why did you kill him? He was a part of your team!"

"So what? He wasn't important. Who cares who he was?"

Surprisingly easy. The one who was cocky and crazed was Kyle B.

"How can you say that about your own member? Have you no honor?"

Ah, so the angered one was Lionheart. The way he spoke of honor hit it dead-center for me.

"Honor? There's no such thing as honor in this world, creature."

"Says the one who has none…"

Took you long enough, Leo…

My grogginess started to dissipate. Coming to myself, I realized that I was actually lying on my back on the asphalt road. It was nighttime…pitch black. I was absolutely FREEZING. The snow must've soaked my clothes. I couldn't tell what was what it was so black. I could only make out figures because their outlines were shaded different. Confused by where I was, I focused on KB and my Lionheart. _'__Think, Brianna, think…'_ What have I done last?

My thoughts weren't able to process as gunfire rang out. KB had open-fired on Leonardo. One word caught my blurred attention…Ambush. There'd been so many gang members…so many bullets whizzing through the air…

I flinched as a bullet landed about three feet away from my head, burying into the ground.

"Are you _insane_? Watch where you're aiming…do you want to kill her?" Leo snapped suddenly.

I felt his presence bend down next to me for a moment, and then it was gone just as another bullet landed near my hip.

"She doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I kill you and then go after that good-for-nothing Ortega."

Revenge…of course…the ultimate motive right along with jealousy and money. Typical…

"She _doesn't matter_?" That did it. That was what sent my Lionheart over the edge.

More gunfire…I opened my eyes and sat up to see what the hell was going on. However, I was hit over the head and knocked out for about another minute. I came back around swiftly, however, just in time to hear a grunt and clank of mettle as it hit the ground. I heard a soft thug and opened my eyes again. The gunshots had stopped. Who had won?

I sat up again slowly, waiting to be hit again, but whoever had done it before was long-gone. "Leo…?" I called weakly. God…why was it so fucking _dark_?

"Bria?!" Leo's relieved call came and he was at my side in an instant, "Don't move too much…" he told me.

"Why? I'm fine," I told him as I stared into his hazel eyes. They were surprisingly the only clear thing in this dark abyss I was in. They were full of concern. I smiled reassuringly. I wasn't frightened or scared this time. Why? Guns terrified me…or did they? I couldn't tell right now. "Help me up, let's get out of here," I demanded with a smile.

He smiled back, relief plain in his expression. He helped me stand and as I got my balance I realized pain in my right thigh and left leg. I smiled ruefully but shrugged it off. Then Leonardo and I both froze in place.

We heard a gun being loaded, cocked, and ready to fire.

"I…won't let you…get away…from here alive." I recognized it as KB's voice.

Fuck.

What was going on? Why couldn't I remember anything before this? Why was everything so dark and unclear? The only things I saw clear as day were Leo's eyes…

And the gun in Kyle's hands…

"No…" I heard myself whisper. Leo turned and put me behind his shell.

"Run." Was the only thing he said.

"Leo, no, I won't," I said stubbornly stomping my foot like I used to when I was little, "Let's get out of here…together. Come on, let's go!" I went to tug at his arm but he made sure my tiny body didn't even peek from behind him. However, I managed to look around and see Kyle's finger tighten on the trigger. I recognized the type of gun from the shows I'd watched in the past.

A cop-killer…

A type of gun with a bullet that went through-and-through, no matter what its obstacle…

"No…" I said a bit more firmly, but fear laced my voice, "Kyle, no!"

But it was too late.

"Die, creature…"

I heard the clicking

Of the trigger

Being pulled

I heard a gun shot

I heard a bullet

Whizzing through the air

I saw bright crimson blood

That was the third clearest thing

In this darkness

In this cold

Wet

Fearful night

I felt hate

Darkness

Dread

Hopeless

Helpless

But most of all

I felt…

_**Terrified**_

A sharp pain

Hit my side

I knew it wasn't fatal

But the fact

That it had hit me

Gave me all the reason

I would need…

I heard my own scream

Fill the nighttime air

**---End---**

I woke up to Bria shaking next to me. I looked over to see that her face was screwed up into pain and fear, her eyes shut tight and her skin ghostly pale, if it could get that white since she was pale already. I reach out to touch her shoulder when she said, "I won't…" She won't what? I'm just about to try to wake her again when her voice got a bit louder, more desperate, "Let's get out of here…together. Come on, let's go!" She whimpered and then went still for a few moments.

What was she dreaming about? She won't what? Who is she trying to save? Trying to plead? I managed to touch her shoulder and she let out a scream. I jumped and she's looked around wildly, fearfully. "Calm down," I soothed as I reached out to touch her again. She's shaking badly, her eyes were watery and I frowned, "What was the dream about? What happened?"

Bria didn't answer me as she ran her fingers down my plastron and started looking at the back of my shell. The dream had to have been about me getting hurt, but from what? What happened in the dream? I'm about to ask once again about it, when I noticed that once she was satisfied that I wasn't hurt, she was looking outside. Dawn was just breaking and the city was sort of quiet. I wondered what she was looking for. "What happened in the dream?" I asked again. She's still shaking; she couldn't even crawl or look anywhere straight. I'm starting to worry; maybe this idea was a bad one.

That was when she broke down. Her eyes went hazy and clear several times, obviously remembering whatever she had seen. They changed color between each and every one of her personalities, and each were confused. She reached out and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder. She tried to speak, but her sobs choked off her voice.

I held her close, the dream had to be terrible, but it was also worrisome that it'd scare her this much. I ran my fingers down her hair, trying to comfort and soothe her. "It's okay, I'm here…" I whispered softly, "It's okay."

"There was an ambush…" she managed to say on one fast breath, "So…dark…pi-tch black…" Tears flowed faster.

That explained about looking outside. Brianna was looking to see if it was still black. "It was just a dream……" I murmured, but I knew not to take it like that, "An ambush of what?" I decide to ask.

"Guns…bullets……KB…you…talking……couldn't figure much out…" Little by little, very slowly, her shaking calmed down, "More gunfire…someone hit me…I…woke back up…all was quiet. I called your name…so freaking _dark_…"

I listened and frowned to myself. Guns, bullets and I and someone named KB are talking. "It's just a dream…" I decided to tell her. The last thing I want her to be was worried, or scared. "It's all over. I'm okay. You're not hit either."

She didn't respond, just pressed herself closer to me. "Three things…that I could see…clear as day…" she continued, seeming to not hear me, "Your eyes…for one…so concerned…"

I stayed silent. Concern? Was it when she got hit or before? I didn't question, I decided to wait. For now I'll let her talk.

"The second…Kyle's gun…" she winced, "A cop killer…pointed at you…do you know…what a _cop killer_ is?"

"Casey mentioned that it's a FN 5.7mm twenty rounds gun, that can pierce 48 layers of bullet proof Kevlar. I think he once told me that it killed hundreds of police officers as well. Imported from Belgium I think he said," I replied, that was one hell of a dangerous gun. No one who was sane would even get in front of such weapon.

Brianna started shaking again and her grip tightened, "His finger tightened on the trigger. You told me to run. I refused. I wouldn't go unless you came with me. He told you to die…" her voice broke at the word, but she kept going, "The ringing of the shot whizzed through the air along with the bullet. There was no way to move, it was too fast…The third clearest thing I saw was blood…"

So she saw me die. That was the conclusion that I got from the dream and I'm sure that I was right. I held her tighter and gently shushed her, soothing her as my head started running through thought after thought. I'm worried, very worried. This dream was too real to even be called a dream. That's all it was though, that's what we both should be thinking at least. She shouldn't have to be worried, not right now or anything. "Let's do something," I whispered to her.

"What do you want to do?" Bria asked, her curiosity helping her calm down again.

"Something fun," I smiled at her as she calmed down. I was doing some good. "Come on." I gently tugged at her, "We should at least have some fun on this weekend instead of having it all planned out."

"Mm…that's true," Bria nodded weakly. She smiled back a bit in response to my own, "I took us everywhere last night…how about you pick our activities today?"

"There were a few places that were closed that I wanted to go, maybe their open now," I suggest finally, "Why don't we go explore the town again?"

"That works," Bria nodded. She finally loosened her grip on me and attempted to stand, but she was still a bit weak yet and fell back down.

"After you get your strength back," I smiled at her.

Bria smiled again through the blush that had crept on her cheeks, "Arigato," she said before trying again more slowly. She managed to stay upright this time.

"No problem," I told her with a smile, "You okay now?"

"Yes, thank you, Lionheart," she answered and leaned down to kiss me lightly on the cheek before carefully grabbing a separate bag with the stuff she would need to get cleaned up.

"You're welcome," I told her before getting from the back and climbing in the front, to wait for her and letting her have her privacy.


	9. Flashes

Flashes

It was around one and Rachel was washing dishes. The day had gone by boringly. So far no one else seemed to see the boredom, but she was sure nearly all of them were pretty happy of having Leo and Bria out of the house. She smiled fondly at the thought; she just hoped Leo didn't do anything stupid. She ran a plate under the water when she suddenly felt something squeeze her heart.

She was sucked into her own head but the picture was so disoriented. She presumed that it wasn't going to happen immediately, but she caught words just like she had with Chaplain. The voices were so menacing, and she could only catch a few words, then she heard Raphael's voice. What was going on? Fear started to flood.

What was going on? The voices faded into a picture and the voices happened again, but she couldn't tell what was going on for some reason. She couldn't focus on telling what was going on, but the picture and the voices blurred. It was obvious though that the four that were there meant to do Raph harm. It was proven when he got hit with the gun. Pistol-whipped, basically. Rachel watched as Raph just smiled cockily at them and got hit again.

"Stop it!" She screamed and she was thrown forward, dropping the plate that she was washing and breathing heavily. She felt a headache coming on.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Raphael's voice filled the room and he got by her side, picking her up in his arms, "Rachel, what happened?"

When had she fallen? Rachel couldn't see clearly, she realized. Why was everything so blurry? Was she crying? She brought a hand to cheek to confirm that she was crying. "I'm okay," she said shakily. She was shaking too? She groaned softly; slow realizations were going to kill her one of these days.

"I'm starting to hate you girls saying you're 'okay' or 'fine'," Raph scowled but he picked her up out of the shattered pieces of plates. He took her to the table and set her on it since it was clear anyway, "Don!" he called to his brother in the main room, "Bring the first-aid kit, please!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Don called back that he would and went into his lab to get it. "Seriously, Raph I am okay. It's you I'm worried about…" She bit her lip.

"Me? When you're the one covered in scratches and a couple good cuts?" Raph raised an eyebrow. Then it hit him, "Did you have a vision? What did you see?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I don't know where it happened or anything like that, I remember…" She trailed off looking at the ceiling, "Four guys standing. I don't know if you were sitting or not, but they hit you." She brought her hand to her cheek as if she was the one hit. "And before you ask how the hell they hit you, they whacked you with a gun. A pistol… They……" Her eyes went from the ceiling, gliding over to a different area of the kitchen, "They seemed so familiar…like I know them somehow. God they terrified me."

Raphael furrowed his brows and paused as he wiped one cut and she winced. He brought her into a hug, "Hopefully it wont happen any time soon…" he soothed.

"Hopefully," Rachel said, but there wasn't any comfort in it. That fear was so strong, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course," Raph nodded in confirmation, rubbing her back and hair soothingly. He held her a bit, and then pulled away, "Let's clean you up and then we better tell Lily that there's damage control that needs to be done," he smiled playfully, trying to cheer her up.

The smile was contagious. Then again she was one of those people who could smile if someone was smiling. "Alright," Rachel grinned, "I swear, one of these days my visions are going to be the death of me. Already plates attempted to kill me. What else?"

"Ah, careful, don't jinx it," Raph grinned back and cleaned up her cuts and then bandaged them.

"Forgot," Rachel blushed, "Thanks……you didn't have to."

"That's what lovers are supposed to do," Raphael winked and put the stuff away.

Rachel giggled, but teasingly rolled her eyes. "Yeah…" To bandage and protect. She glanced at him, those four…the hit…the feeling of fear…she had a cold feeling in her heart that those four wanted someone dead. Just _who_ was the question?

"Are these people your best?" Karai asked.

David was standing with her along side three others. David was smirking. The man had light brown hair and cold grey eyes. Medium built. "Of course; I, too, will be in the fight, that should be a double reassurance."

The other three shifted and Karai nodded, "That is reassuring."

"However, we can't work until you tell us who you want so badly?"

Karai held up a picture of Raphael, "He is close to Lynx. Get him you get her. Guaranteed."

"And if she doesn't show?"

"Kill him, I was wrong."

David smirked, "If he is running with Lynx I wonder if he'd guide us to Spiderweb and Waterfall. I'm beginning to think that this starting to sound intriguing. We can bring down the whole group. Good." He nodded, "When shall we take him?"

"The sooner the better," Karai told him.

"Then we plan and get him," David nodded, "Thank you for the information. Getting her will put us down in fame." He walked out of the room alongside the other three.

Karai smirked. The end was coming soon.

"He's playing dirty I swear he is. He knew that I was working this weekend and took Bria!" Andrew threw his hands up in the air, "He says that he's honorable, but that sure as hell feels like a knife to the back."

"Chill Andy……" Matt tried to sooth, "I doubt he was trying to do that."

"But he did, Matt. I bet right now he's telling her everything bad about me," Andrew threw himself down just as Rachel opened the door.

Rachel and raised an eyebrow. "Leo wouldn't do that, Andy," Matt and Rachel said together.

"Says you two. One that's a guy dressed like a girl and other that's bisexual. Why would I take you guys seriously? You guys cross the aisle…" Andrew muttered.

"Come on, that's the anger talking," Rachel smiled, "I came here to talk to Matt, but I'm kind of glad to know that your here."

"I'm off shift until six," Andrew told her.

"Oh yeah…" Rachel sat down next to him on the couch along with Matt

Andrew groaned, "I still think that he's playing against me."

"Well…that part I don't deny that," Rachel winced.

Andrew stared at her, "You suck."

"Thanks…?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

The doctor sighed before leaning back, "Bria's going to hate me. Dump me maybe."

"You're thinking bad thoughts and you're possibly jinxing yourself while you're at it," Matt told him.

Andrew sighed, "Your right. Let me change the subject…" He stood up and walked over to the kitchen and took an envelope and walked back handing it to Rachel, "I keep forgetting to bring it to you."

Rachel took the envelope and licked her lips nervously as she took the paper out of the white cover and opened it. Her eyes scanned it over before looking up at the other two, "It says positive…"

"Is that a good thing a bad thing? What are you going to do?!" Matt asked bouncing up and down.

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm going to show this to Raph during Christmas," She folded the letter and smiled brightly, "He is gonna flip!"

"Hopefully in a good way," Andrew and Matt said together.

"That aside…" Rachel folded the letter in half and put it in her jean pocket, "I'm here to talk to you Matty…"

"What's up?" Matt asked. Rachel bit her lip and then explained about her flash and the four people that surrounded Raphael. Matt's cheeks that were always rosy and happy were draining of color. When Rachel was done, she was already upset, "Rae, those were Sweepers. The highest Bounty Hunters…" He sat down next to her, "If their after Raph then someone gave them information about who we were and who we're close too."

Andrew turned pale at the words Matt spoken, "Bria's in danger then…"

"Yeah…not to mention the gangs are also getting a little feisty." Matt explained about the alliances he tried to make.

Rachel frowned, "An audience I can do, but if I do that then the Aka Ryuu…"

"Will see a traitor in their mist and most likely will go after you. Matt's already in danger, but Bria told him to go."

"True…" Matt frowned as well, "This isn't good. Rae can't fight now."

"I can fight." Rachel folded her arms, "I'm going to need to fight. I have to. I started the war against the Foot."

"How long do you think that's going to last once Raph finds out?" Andrew challenged, "What I'm worried about is how much danger Bri's in."

"She can fight pretty good…it depends on what and who is after her," Rachel soothed Andrew, "She's with Leo…so I doubt anyone's going to go after her."

"One of the gangs, the Water Snakes, threatened just a while ago that if they don't see you face to face their alliance goes to the Purple Dragons," Matt winced at the cold look Rachel gave her, "Sorry…had to mention it."

"Okay so the Water Snakes and the Purple Dragons might get together…shit. I can try to meet with Hector when I can……but I don't think that's going to end well."

"You mean…"

"They already allianced with the Dragons," Rachel agreed, "Bria and Leo are right in the Dragon's and the Snake's territory. If they attack…"

"They have good technology and the guns they have…" Matt whistled, "Shall we hold a funeral for them?"

Andrew and Rachel both gave Matthew a freaked out look that made her back down just a bit, "Sorry, just trying to help."

"That was _so_ not helping," Rachel blinked, "That can fucking happen, and I don't want to lead the Aka Ryuu. I'll give that position to Ali or Anna."

"Okay, enough about the fears and the scares…" Matt bit her lip, "We need an idea. I can get to where Bria and Leo in matter of hours…but I have work."

"Can you ditch?" Rachel pleaded.

"Sorry, sweet, I'd get fired," Matt blushed, "And it'd be my second job."

"What about you Andy?" Rachel turned.

The doctor shook his head, "I work night shift."

"Fuck! Okay, fine…" Rachel took in a deep breath; "I can try to get to Bria-" She broke off when she felt her heart twist and her head spin. It was another flash. Instead of seeing Raphael sitting down and having him get hit, he was standing and fighting. Rachel only could catch glimpses of if he hit, or he got hit. Suddenly the room went spinning and she heard three loud gun shots and a scream. A very familiar scream…

"Rachel!"

Rachel snapped out of her flash breathing heavily, Matt was holding her head in her lap looking down at her worriedly while Andrew had held her wrist checking her pulse rate, "You just suddenly started jerking…"

"What happened, Rae?" Andrew asked softly as he gently moved from her wrist to look at her eyes, "You're a bit unfocused…"

"I have to go home…" Rachel said weakly, "I have to hurry home…Raph…"

"What did you see?" Andrew asked at the same time as Matt.

"I have to go home, I'm sorry," Rachel pushed Andrew off of her and got off of Matt's lap before running out of the apartment's door. Leaving a very confused Andrew and Matt…

"Take that! And that, and that! And some more of that! Haha! Sucker…" Rang Raphael's familiar voice of victory as he played against his little brother with a video game he just got delivered not too long after Rachel had left a few hours ago. Through the gunfire and explosions created on the game he did not hear the girl in question burst through the door. However, he did feel her distress and turned to see what was going on, only to have Michelangelo take advantage.

Rachel winced as she watched Mikey shoot Raphael's character at around four different angles. "If this is what my flashes were talking about so help me god I'll die of embarrassment…" She muttered darkly, but she knew better. She didn't like the sound of the gunshots nor the blood that came out of the character. She just winced again.

"I win!" Mikey cheered, before looking over to see Rachel standing there looking completely and utterly horrified, "What's up?" he asked, "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"No…" Rachel replied as she closed her eyes and calmed herself down, "No, it's was nothing."

"Liar," Raphael hissed at her as he threw his controller down and leaped over the couch. He got to her and wrapped her up in his arms, "Rachel, you're shaking…" he frowned, worry crossing his face.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, "Just wasn't expecting to see blood."

"It is M rated, Rae," Mikey teased.

"Yeah I see that," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Raphael, however, knew better. He turned his head just enough to look back at his baby brother with a black glare.

Mikey winced as Raph glared at him, "I get the message, and I'm going." He wondered what could get Raphael so riled up to glare like that. He barely glared at any of them anymore. He did have to admit as he passed Rachel and Raphael, he could see that she was shaking. She was shaking badly.

Raph's glare softened back to worry as he picked his love up off the floor bridal-style. He kicked the door shut easily and then carried her to the couch. Setting her down, he realized the soft sobs raking her body. He took her face in his hands gently and felt the tears slide faster and faster down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Rachel muttered as she felt Raphael start wiping her tears away, "I'm sorry…it's really, really irrational…I was……" She just broke down and bent over trying to hide her tears away from him. "I'm sorry……" She apologized again.

Raph frowned deeply and brought her into a tight embrace and had her cry against his shoulder, "Shhh…" he soothed and rocked her gently, "You don't need to be sorry for anything," he told her, "It's alright…you can cry all you want…" he bit his lip and closed his eyes. He hated seeing her so torn up about something and it hurt him. What did she see this time?

Rachel's sobbing went from hard to soft and then it stopped with just slight shaking. She gently pulled away and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, this is stupid. Really, really stupid…" She bit her lip, "Its making you worry…I'm sorry…again…"

"Why? What happened?" Raph just asked as he dried the last of her tears from her cheeks, "Crying isn't stupid, especially for you, because you're like me and hardly cry at all, if any. What did you see this time to make you so upset?"

She looked at him with worry and started to rub her lips together, fear was just so clear with her. Like a neon sign. "You were standing and fighting…and I remember just catching glances of whether or not you got hit or you hit them, and I heard a few gunshots…three of them, the room spun…" She did a twirl with her hand, "I heard a scream…a loud scream."

"Who do you think it was?" Raphael asked softly.

"I don't know…" Rachel shook her head wildly. "I just remember how familiar it was, and how it…" She broke off, "I just remember that I knew that scream."

Raph nodded. She was right, this was worrying him. Like hell if he was going to let her know that fact, though. "I guess we have no choice but to wait and find out… " he murmured and hugged her.

What did all of this mean?


	10. Trap

Trap

Brianna shakily checked her camera to see if she had all that she needed to satisfy her Soul-Brother Michelangelo and her Soul Sister Rachel. She also did it to try and calm herself down. Not fifteen minutes ago she and Leonardo had been in Ethan's back-stage room. As Leo and Ethan talked and got to know one another – getting along quite well in the process – _Side of a Bullet_ by _Nickelback_ had played on his radio.

It had been just a shade lighter than a disaster. She had come so close to breaking down, if shaking violently wasn't good enough. Flashbacks from her nightmare had played with particular parts, and some flashes cleared themselves up a bit in other parts. The only thing that made her stay conscious was Leonardo's presence.

Now Bria tried to dodge other fans as she flipped through her pictures. However, through all of her careful steps, one crashed onto her and her glasses that she had kept on though it was way past twilight, flew off of her face. The person who had run into her also stepped on them.

All she heard was a CRUNCH. Her upset groan followed.

"You okay?" Leo asked in a low voice as he used the shadows to his advantage and got close to her. He had to be very careful since the car lights could accidentally shine on him.

"Do you want the truth to that answer?" Bria asked, her voice dripping acid. She sat up, glad that her camera was at least unharmed, and she stuck it back in her little blue backpack. She then bent down and picked up the pieces to her glasses. She put those in a separate pocket and then pulled Leo's hood down just as a car passed by. She sighed and let him help her up.

"It'd be nice," Leonardo told her, "You've been jumpy…" He watched her for the longest while, "If you don't want to tell me though…then that's alright."

"It's dark…no stars……" Bria took out her planner. As they easily slipped into the shadows of a nearby alley she showed him the box with the date on it. There was a dark circle printed there

"New moon," Leo murmured. "You think that tonight is when the fight happens?"

"I don't know anything, Leo…I just know nothing seems right…" Brianna bit her lip as she searched the night as they walked.

Leo frowned as he also looked at the night, "Everything seems _too_ quiet."

Bria winced and lifted up her left hand. She noticed Ember, her garnet ring, was glowing fiercely. She felt all the color drain from her face.

"You do know that's the _worst_ thing to say on a night like this, don't ya?" a male voice called to them just a moment after.

The duo just paused and they both turned around. "Not to bright," Cedric said as he watched them, "If their saying things like that."

"Hunter…Cedric…" Brianna stepped closer to Leo, shaking more out of fear than the freezing cold.

"I agree," Hunter grinned a bit too cheerfully for his own good. He twirled his gun playfully, "What do ya say we have a bit of fun, Cedric? Chase them around a bit, get the adrenaline pumpin'?"

"Or we could just kill them now and get it over with," Cedric smirked as he watched them, "We do have orders after all. Send a clear message and leave." He smirked, "Too bad it had to be you, Bria."

"Oh, come on now, that's no fun," Hunter snorted but smirked as well.

"Why do you say that, Cedric?" Bria asked furrowing her brows. They had been backing up as the duo had been advancing.

"Because if you had stayed with the Purple Dragons, or joined the Water Snakes we wouldn't be having this conversation," Cedric rolled his eyes.

Bria sighed, "That's true," she had to admit. However, she had no idea who the Water Snakes were, though she had heard of them. She felt her back press up against the wall of the alleyway, but there was another passage to the left and right. If she knew them like she thought she did, if she ran left and Leonardo ran right, Hunter would go after her and Cedric would attempt to go after Leo. She narrowed her eyes and she touched Leo's hand, replaying her idea to him.

Leo thought about the idea, it seemed to be the only way for them to even attempt to lose them, _**'Alright.'**_ He telepathically said before eyeing Cedric who was watching them.

"It's very true. It's not to late though, Bria. Be a double crosser. The Purple Dragons might be glad to have you back," Cedric tried to plead.

Bria watched Cedric for a bit before saying, "They would be more than happy, that much I know," she said and her foot shifted to the left, "But, I don't like to be used. That's all gangs do is use you, Cedric. There are very few which will actually stick behind their partners. The others run. In the end, you're going to run."

"I'm not like Lynx," Cedric hissed, "And I'm not like you."

Bria raised an eyebrow as she leaned her body more to the left, "Are you implying that I run and leave my friends to perish every time I see danger?" Then she added, "You're right, you're not like either of us. You are a coward, and would rather run to save your own pathetic neck then to stay and _fight_."

Leo saw that the people that were going to chase them changed the minute Cedric started to turn red in anger. He looked over at Hunter who was just watching the exchange, very amused with how it was going. Cedric was ready to hit and hit hard.

"Fuck you," Cedric growled before leaping into a run to try to hit her.

Bria's eyes widened with the realization of what she had done. However, she flowed right into the new plan and blocked, "Try and catch me, half-pint!" she hissed before she bolted to the left.

"You got it, bitch!" Cedric shouted as he chased after her.

Hunter raised an eyebrow; Leo looked over at Hunter, wondering what he was going to do.

Hunter laughed as he watched as the two raced off. He twirled his gun, "So…are we going to go with my earlier plan or what?" he asked raising an amused eyebrow. He then added, "What are you, anyway?"

"What I am doesn't matter. The plan was a run, correct? Then I'm in. Come on, let's run," Leo told him. He ran a few steps toward where Bria had gone, but then bolted in another direction, trying to loose him in the twists and turns of the alleyway.

Hunter whistled as he attempted to go after the strange creature. Somehow or other his opponent was a few steps ahead of him, and a couple times he lost him, but he managed to keep up…for the most part. He started to get tired after a while, however, and so he whipped out his gun again and took aim.

Leo looked behind him to see that Hunter had pulled out his gun. He quickly threw a few smoke pellets to disorientate him. He wasn't about to get shot like what Bria's dream stated. No way.

Brianna growled under her breath as she turned yet another alley. She thought she was running, but she had realized he was herding her to the deserted part of downtown. She reached a dead-end and swore.

"Not so cocky now are you?" Cedric smirked.

Bria closed her eyes and felt Davon take over. "Are you saying I'm out of options, Cedric?" she asked as she turned around, her eyes blazing green.

"No," Cedric smirked, "No one is out of options. I'm just saying that you're going to have to be a bit careful." He cocked a gun and pulled it out with a blur, aiming it with good accuracy, "With your words."

Davon smirked as well, "Nice. You always were observant," she started casually walking toward him, "Why did you follow me, Cedric? Was it for personal gain or were you just following another of the guys?" she eyed him and stopped a couple feet away from him since he had tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Both, neither, the Water Snakes aren't pleased." Cedric smirked. "And the Purple Dragons had information the Snakes just couldn't refuse. However, instead of getting two people, we got three. You, Spiderweb, and Lynx… All I have to do is shoot." He aimed it in another direction and pulled the trigger to get the meaning through before pointing at her again, "The perfect plan."

"Don't waste your bullets, you're going to need them later," Davon muttered before tensing again. "You're right. It is the perfect plan. Many thought you were ignorant, but you're actually one of the smart ones. I applaud you," she clapped her hands mockingly.

"Should I bow and loose my aim? I'm sure that'd please you." Cedric said sarcastically.

Davon chuckled, "No, of course not…" she breathed deep, "But I know you won't shoot me either way. You've killed, yes, but only animals. You've never shot a real person."

"Don't you know? Killing animals is usually just practice. That's how most serial killers practiced," Cedric watched Davon, "You had no idea how much trouble you got in just by hanging around that woman and that doctor did you? Didn't know a lot of things… That's why you were the idiot in the class. Always falling for sweet, sweet words…"

Davon swirled around and kicked the gun out of his hands, but not before his bullet grazed along her leg. She clamped her hand around his neck, "Observant in some things, oblivious in others. No one ever said 'sweet, sweet words' to me, Cedric. Get your facts straight before you open your loud mouth."

Cedric grasped where her hand was and pulled back her fourth finger to try and make her let go. "My facts are straight. Alright so they didn't say sweet words to you, but I'm shocked about how easily you fall. What did Lynx say to you to make you immediately take her in? What did Spiderweb say to date you? Put two and two together, and you'll see that they're the ones using you," He tried to kick her.

Davon faltered at his words, and so he was able to make contact with her injured leg. She gasped in pain and let him go, but as he was diving for his gun she bolted for the alley exit. She ducked out of the way of a passing bullet just in time. Turning a few corners, she skidded to a halt and Brianna took control again. She had made it to the street.

The outlines from what she remembered from her pitch-black dream fit into place. This was where it would all really start and even if they went around the place this was where it would also end.

A gun was cocked and Cedric pulled the trigger twice. K.B, who was standing in the shadows, moved into light. A few other people that were in the Water Snakes, in fact all of them, were in hiding, waiting to shoot. Cedric knew that, K.B was the one that came up with this plan.

One of the shots hit Bria in her still healing shoulder. She cried out but went to do a cart-wheel to dodge and the second bullet hit her thigh. Hissing she aimed her glowing garnet ring at him and a beam of red light hit Cedric smack in the chest, knocking him into the side of a building, "That should put him down for at least a couple minutes…" she muttered before standing again.

"Should it?" K.B asked as he came out to face Bria, "The bullets you got should have put you down completely, but of course you were always an idiot. Running into battles still injured? Pathetic…"

Bria licked her lips in agitation, "It's called having the will to fight through thick and thin, baka. I'm not a coward like the rest of you."

K.B clicked his tongue. "I hate girls like you. Always acting so high and mighty but I know it's just an act. You're the coward, Bria. You couldn't stand it back in Parker. You ran. You ran from your problems. You're the coward. Not me." K.B just snorted, "Or you're looking for a way to die."

"After all that I've been though I've fought to live. Why would I want to die?" Bria scowled and folded her arms ignoring the pain.

K.B laughed, "Because that's your only way out because you're buried in too deep. Once you find out your being used by your so called boyfriend and friend and the Aka Ryuu's nothing but a pathetic dream, then all you want to is find a creative way to die."

Brianna was about to retort when she noticed smoke coming out from a near-by alleyway. Hunter came spewing and spitting smoke and she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she raised an amused eyebrow. Leonardo was sure to have done that.

Hunter coughed, "Man! Stop it with the damned smoke pellets already! It's startin' to get on my nerves…"

K.B just raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was the only way to attack without doing too much damage," Leo told him, using the shadows to cover himself. He could see Cedric lying out cold, Bria and K.B looked like they were just talking, and Hunter…well was down trying to get the smoke out of his mouth and rubbing his eyes to stop the burn.

"Always trying to look for a way _not_ to hurt someone…" Bria murmured and sighed silently. She watched Hunter finally able to take deep breaths as the smoke cleared.

"Ah, that's much better…whoa…looks like I missed a little bit here and there," Hunter shook his head and then stuffed his gun in his pocket as he watched Kyle and Bria and also glanced warily at the other Water Snakes. Half of his humor seemed to vanish at the sight of all of them.

"Good work, Hunter," K.B said, bored, "You got the target, very nice." He reached into his pocket to pull out his gun.

Leo threw another smoke pellet, but this time Hunter used it to escape so when the smoke cleared, he was gone. K.B growled looking over at him who just shifted.

_'That one I'll give him…poor guy,'_ Bria thought and shook her head. She didn't know Hunter very well, but he was more fun-loving than a killer.

"That was a bad move," K.B growled at Leo, "A very bad move."

"Why is that? Wasn't he with you? You should have helped him escape, instead of just standing there," Leonardo retorted.

Brianna hissed in warning and got in front of Kyle, putting her hand swiftly on his. It literally burned her to do it, but she watched Kyle with half pleading half threatening eyes, "Leave him be, Kyle, I'm the one you want."

"You're right, you are." K.B replied as he moved to turn around to face her. Leo didn't like the warning, but he remembered the dream Bria had and so far……just so far, it was going exactly how she saw it. If he watched it, maybe that dream would just be that. A dream… God he hoped so.

Bria backed up again, holding her hand. Kyle's vibe was the complete opposite of what she needed to thrive. He took her will away and gave her fear. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"What do you think I want?" K.B asked, "Let's play that game for now."

Bria bit her lip and took another step back as he growled and advanced. She was afraid to answer especially after he grabbed her left wrist, taking advantage of her weakness. He used it to make her whimper in pain and bring her to her knees. As she gritted her teeth so not to cry out she felt Kyle's lips lock with hers.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

However, she could not fight back, and that's what he wanted. Her thoughts whirled around in her mind as she tried to figure out what to do. But as Kyle's tongue forced open her mouth along with a sharp twist of her wrist to make her gasp, her eyes flew open in shock and fear. That was when she saw one person and one person only.

Leonardo, whose hazel eyes were burning with rage.

It was one thing to see Kyle attack, but it was another thing completely when the attack turned to be a kiss, and a supposed to be passionate one as well. _'That just sick…'_ Leonardo thought to himself angrily. _'How does anyone get pleasure from this is just sick…'_ He had seen plenty of girls against the wall with a man. Plenty. But none made him as mad as this.

This was crossing a line.

Brianna's mind forgot her nightmare entirely. She felt tears in her eyes as Kyle tried to make the kiss deeper. She shut her eyes tight for a second, her wrist feeling like it could break at any time. She then forced one open as her body began to shake and she tried to find Leo through her blurry vision. The only name she felt she could give her expression was pleading when she locked ocean with hazel.

Leo walked behind Kyle and grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him off of her. "I don't think she agrees," he hissed angrily, "And I don't think anyone would want you anywhere near them."

Bria gasped for air as her hand flew to her throat. Her eyes were wide and wild with fear, but she managed to stagger upward and get behind her Lionheart. It was all she could do to grab his hand in hers and rest her forehead against his shell as she tried to calm down.

K.B glared very heatedly at Leo. He didn't like the fact that Bria was going to him willingly. Not to mention……wasn't she not with that doctor? "I see. I get it." Kyle was snickering, "Hypocritical, Brianna. You were with Ortega a few weeks ago, and now you found a new play toy."

Leonardo glared, "Don't talk like she's a whore."

"Ah, but she is," Kyle smirked, "She was with Ortega and now with you, I bet she was just playing. I know she liked that kiss. Girls like her always want it rough."

Bria didn't have enough strength to reply verbally, but she could shake her head. 'Not true! Not true!' She screamed in her mind and gripped Leo's hand tighter. She felt herself shaking horribly and more tears spilt.

Leo glared at Kyle heatedly. "Watch what you say about her. She isn't that type of girl. You can't say anything, because you don't know her like I do."

Bria only heard the clicking of the guns on the roofs and in some of the hidden rooms of the buildings. She snapped her head up, her eyes wide as she drew in a sharp breath. The Water Snakes were waiting for Kyle's order. She noticed that she heard them, but Leo didn't.

"I don't know her? I went to school with that bitch," K.B sneered, "Watch what you say……I know her, better than I know anyone else."

Bria couldn't stop the growling hiss that rumbled from her, "Bastard," she snapped, "You know nothing!" Her strength was returning the longer she held onto her Lionheart and so was her fire.

Kyle growled, "I don't? Pay attention once in a while bitch," He snapped his fingers," You never even noticed I had you surrounded, if you had, you would have run like a good little girl!" The gunshots rang and bullets came down like rain.


	11. Real Nightmare

Real Nightmare

"Leo, move!" Brianna screamed and shoved Leonardo out of the main line of fire. She felt both her rings glow and the power raged through her suddenly. She took a gasp of breath in surprise but it lasted only a moment. She gave Kyle a right-hook in the jaw before she jumped up and fought back.

She had never dreamed she would touch a gun, let alone be in front of dozens. However, that seemed to be the case tonight as she whirled and kicked one WS in the chest. His gun flew up into the air and she jumped for it. Grabbing it, she ducked and rolled out of the new line of fire.

Bria felt her body somehow move naturally to avoid the bullets. Many seemed like they hit her, but she was never touched. They seemed to move in slow motion and so she was able to see them clearly. Several were sniper shots – she could tell by how they were aimed for her head – but she was able to avoid those as well.

In the shadows while Bria was dodging the bullets, Hector lit a cigarette, watching her with careful eyes. He only made the alliance with the Purple Dragons to send a sign that he was done being attacked. Now he was going to get his revenge. Lynx had left the Informers and left with secrets. Once this woman and that man that was with her were dead, he would be very happy. She'd come back, knowing what would happen the next time she would do something so stupid.

She was fast though, this woman. The gunshots died out and Brianna was down on her knees trying to gasp for breath. Her asthma had kicked in since the bullets had came at her in a fast pace, and she had used up a lot of her speed trying to dodge than to run away.

Bria was right beside Cedric and he had been awake right when the bullets were firing. If Hector knew Cedric just right, he knew that he would try to hit that woman. He wouldn't kill her though, he was too much of a softy, but Hector was trying to break him into killing.

Killing was the only way to live around in the streets. Cedric slammed his hand right where her neck was, making her collapse. For good measure, Cedric pushed on the wounds just a bit just to make her immobile for the moment.

Hector flicked his ashes down by his side as he blew a smoke ring. Kyle wasn't too happy with the turn of events. The gun was turned to Cedric. If Hector was like Bria or Lynx he would have stepped in, but that's not how the streets worked, that was how people got killed.

He watched as Kyle took aim and shot Cedric twice in the chest.

The man that Bria was with, Leo, Hector believed he was called, growled angrily and came from hiding. He had a really good sense of how far the bullets could fire, and he wasn't afraid to let her go and fight by herself. A man of honor, Hector scoffed. Another dead man in a few years… Or maybe tonight.

"Why did you kill him? He was a part of your team!" Leo shouted at Kyle who just rolled his eyes.

"So what? He wasn't important. Who cares who he was?" Kyle knew the streets, Hector smirked. He knew how it worked. Once you were dead, no one cared who you were unless you were Lynx. A dangerous whore of a woman that held the gangs darkest secrets over their heads… Once she died, there would be chaos. Chaos and blood would spill. When the last time he killed a person, Hector couldn't remember. It had been a long time since he felt bloodlust go through his veins.

From Kyle, bloodlust was just a part of him. Blood would always spill when he was around. A dangerous man that packed a lot of anger under his belt… A person Hector didn't want to tangle with.

That poor man that believed in honor… He was going to die tonight. How sad.

"How can you say that about your own member? Have you no honor?" Leo demanded from Kyle.

"Honor? There's no such thing as honor in this world, creature," Kyle retorted

"Says the one who has none……" Leonardo took out his twin katana, and Kyle pointed his gun. Another fight was going to happen. Hector flicked the dying cigarette onto the ground and pulled out a fresh one. He wasn't going to help, but it was very entertaining to watch them.

Leo had dodged the many bullets that Kyle fired, but Leo couldn't get anywhere near Kyle because he was quick on his feet. He dodged another bullet that Kyle misjudged his aim and a bullet landed close to Bria.

Leo didn't like that, "Are you _insane_? Watch where you're aiming…do you want to kill her?" His voice snapped like a whip

Hector snickered to himself. Was she valuable to him? That fickle whore of a woman? He could see how she'd be valuable to Lynx. Firecracker, Waterfall called her. He could see how she got that name.

"She doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I kill you and then go after that good-for-nothing Ortega." Kyle's middle name had always been revenge. If he couldn't get what he wanted, or he got too little of what he wanted he'd kill them and then get what he wanted, no caring if he was fucking a corpse or not. A dangerous person…

Possibly more dangerous than Lynx herself…

"She _doesn't matter_?" Leonardo picked up his speed and Kyle was having a hard time aiming at the man. He knew how to wield the katana that he was using. Hector leaned against the wall as he watched them fight again.

Was he another member of the Informers? Firefly was the other name, Waterfall told him. Was that him? If it was, he was doing a pretty good job at keeping the Informers status. He never ceased to amaze him when Lynx could find the people that were supernatural or superhuman and knew how to get them on her side.

Hector watched as Kyle took another round of bullets and had to abandon the gun for a while as Leo got too close to him and had to dodge and run to get range, but Leo wouldn't let him. Instead he blocked Kyle's paths, and made sure to stay near him so that he wouldn't have a chance to even try to shoot the gun.

They were both very skilled fighters. Leonardo was trained in martial arts, and he knew how to block the brawler, but Kyle was a good street fighter. He knew how to use what, no matter what it was. When he wanted range he'd get it. He managed to get Leo off guard just for a moment and tried to put more distance, but Leo got his balance back, and his speed still was unmatched as he attacked Kyle.

Hector flicked his cigarette again and sighed to himself. Fighting always bored him, watching people fight, was also very boring. Killing though, he smirked as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, was the best prize.

Maybe that's what was going to happen. Hector looked over to see Leo dodge another Kyle's hits and range was made. Another round of bullets came, but Leonardo dodged them all, just getting his arm gazed. Sooner or later, Hector knew that one of them was going to get tired of fighting, and would want the kill.

It'd be that simple. Hector watched as Leo threw some smoke pellets. Possibly his last ones and got up close to where Kyle was and slammed him hard against the wall and stabbed him in the shoulder and then stabbed him again in the other shoulder. Fatal wounds, Hector noted. Not that Kyle was going to care……

Kyle fell down to his knees, and there was complete silence. Leo carefully moved away from Kyle before going over to where Bria was. "Bria?!" He got on his knees and saw that she was awake…awake and moving… Cedric didn't break her neck… He sighed to himself. That was the least the man could have done before he died. Break her neck.

Then Kyle would have more reason to go bloodthirsty.

"Don't move too much," Leonardo murmured.

"Why? I'm fine." Bria told him, Hector snorted. Fine was the least of what she was. If anything, she was a walking talking dead person. "Help me up, let's get out of here," She was smiling. How could that girl smile when she was wounded, he would never know.

Then the familiar sound of a gun being loaded filled his senses and he smirked. Kyle wasn't dead, and the wounds that Leo gave him weren't as bad as he thought, maybe. Hector tried to crane his neck to see more of what was going on, but it wasn't working. Hearing and imagination would have to do for this part.

"I……won't let you……get away……from here alive." Kyle's voice was raspy. Hector had a feeling that blood was dripping from the wounds, his mouth had to be full of it, seeing how thick it was.

"No……" Bria sounded scared.

The gun must have changed. Hector craned his neck again this time successfully to see a cop killer in his hands. Illegally bought by one of the best black markets… The only black market that knew weapons and knew the power…

A cop killer gun that would take down Lynx's favorite in a matter of minutes.

A dangerous man indeed…

"Run," Was Leonardo's command.

"No…" She sounded firm. What was she going to do? Hector snorted again. She wasn't good enough to fight, and obviously she wasn't able to move anywhere. If she had enough sense of a Billy goat, she would have run a long time ago.

Two people were going to die tonight, and he was sure that Kyle was going to come victorious.

"Kyle, no!" Was the scream.

"Die, creature…" The trigger was pulled and the sound of it hitting flesh was so familiar to Hector. He knew that it was the end. The girl that was behind the katana wielding turtle gave out a shrill scream. It was over. Hector flicked his cigarette on to the ground and left the alleyways, bored how obvious it played out.

"LEO! Leo!" Brianna cried as she caught her Lionheart as he fell back into her. She felt pain in her side, but it was no more than what she felt now. She shook violently with fear, but her eyes turned deadly. She carefully set Leo down and then turned to Kyle. "Bastard!" she screamed and put her hands together in a special jutsu sign, "LIGHT AND FIRE!" Both her rings lit up and swirled together as one beam.

There was no way in hell she was going to let the murderer in front of her live to see another day.

Kyle couldn't move away from the light that came at him at such a blinding speed. His scream rang through the alleyways, but no one fired at her, no one did anything. The Water Snakes had left, leaving him for dead, which he was the minute the light disappeared, all he was, was ashes.

Bria's tears overflowed as she felt like her knees would buckle. However, she held out, going off of pure adrenaline. She saw Cedric lying on the ground and pitied him, telling her she would find him tomorrow again and at least give him a proper burial. The damn kid didn't deserve this fate.

However, her attention was not meant for him. Bria turned swiftly to Leonardo and got to his side. Her rings, sensing distress at her sobs, gave one last burst of energy. She next found herself inside the back of the Battle Shell. "Leo, hang in there, I'll get us home," she told him, her voice shaking. She stood again and looked at the many buttons, "Damn it! Auto Pilot, I need Auto Pilot!" She hissed and jumped back, startled, as the engine roared to life of its own accord and the gears shifted. They were soon high in the air and shooting through the sky. She hurried back to Leo.

"Leo! Leo, please," Bria cried even as she looked him over, noticing his wounds were little to none…except for the one made through the middle of his plastron she knew just barely missed his heart. She shot to the first-aid kit and got out the bandages, trying to use them to stop the bleeding, "Leo! Damn it…" she sobbed, "Don't go…don't go…" she chanted and placed her hand on his cheek.

He could hear a voice. A sad voice, telling him not to go…He wanted to speak, to tell that voice he wasn't giving up. He had too much to live for. Leo wouldn't want to leave Bria nor his brothers alone, Bria more. She meant the world to him. Even if she was dating someone else…

Bria wiped her hand over her eyes to at least see what she was doing but she had no luck, "Please, please...Choudai! You can't do this...Not now...I need you, I love you, choudai!" she sobbed. She felt a song she had long forgotten pop into her mind and she started to sing softly,

"KOKORO… mada ANATA no KIOKU no naka de

KARADA… sagashiteru tarinai WATASHI wo

…

…

Nakusenai mono nigirishimenagara

WATASHI wa ima mo koko ni iru no…" she felt her heart squeeze in her chest and she gripped at it. She hopped he would hear her message… "Karenai hana wa utsukushikute

Yuruginai omoi wo mune ni sakitsudzuketa

Chigireta kumo no danzai no sora…"

Leo heard the song, the lyrics; even though they were in Japanese he understood everything that was said. She loved him; she wanted him to hold on. To do something to show that he was still alive, that he was still fighting. He tried to move, tried to open his eyes, tried to do something to help her know that he was there.

Bria gasped and tensed as she felt Leonardo move. It was slight, heavy, but he moved. She looked to his face and saw his eyes opened just a bit. Though unfocused and looking like he would shut them again soon, she was assured he was alive still. "Leo…" she whispered, voice thick with tears. She held his hand tightly and brought it to her cheek, "I'm here, Leo, right here…stay with me, choudai…"

Leo didn't have a lot of strength to do anything. He wanted his voice to be soothing, to tell her that he was alright; that there wasn't a need to worry, but it didn't work. All he could do was gently move his thumb across her cheek, soothingly.

"Hang on, my Lionheart…we're almost home. Another minute or two…" Brianna had to keep talking, otherwise she was going to break down and she would REALLY be no help at all. She leaned into his caress, savoring each second, "I love you so much…" she murmured.

Leo frowned inwardly. He knew that Andrew was head over heels for Bria, and he knew that it wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. Being told that he was loved by the same woman that was dating someone that loved her same way or maybe not. Andrew wasn't a fighter…he was lover. Leo was both, and honorable. Maybe fate was finally being nice. It was……nice. He felt so drained, so tired, he could feel his arm falling asleep. He wanted to jerk it out of her grasp so that he could have some feeling back, but sleep……it was just so strong. He allowed himself to rest, for the moment.

Bria felt fear grip her as Leonardo's hand went limp. Her eyes widened just as she felt the Battle Shell whip into the garage of the castle. She sensed chaos, but it was calm except for tension now. It tacked onto her own and she felt like she was about to hyperventilate. "Leo? Leo! Lionheart, iie! Don't sleep! Don't close your eyes!" But her voice no longer reached him.

She couldn't move him on her own, so she bolted out of the Battle Shell and slammed open the door into the main room, her voice screaming for the first person that came to mind…

"DONATELLO!"


	12. Patrol Gone Bad

Patrol Gone Bad

Casey opened the door to the castle to see Raphael, Rachel, and Mikey playing a video game, "Who's winning?" He asked as he looked at the screen just as Raphael used one of magic spells killing off Rachel.

"Raph," Rachel replied, "What's up, Case?"

"Bored outta my mind," Casey sighed, "I was thinking of patrolling…So many criminals that need to be caught, and be taught a lesson."

"Basically you're begging for a fight," Rachel watched as Mikey got thrown out of the ring.

"Burn," Casey winced, "I'm not begging for a fight, I'm looking for something to do."

"Okay, then go patrol," Rachel did a shooing motion, "Like hell I'm going down the alleyways alone." Casey looked at her with shocked eyes, "What would happen if I get shot?"

"Call 911 and hope for the best," Rachel replied.

"You're evil," Casey pouted, "Raph! Will you patrol with me? You must be bored with nothing to do."

"Sure! Give me five minutes to get ready," Raphael grinned as he jumped off from the couch.

"Sweet," Casey grinned as he leaned back.

Rachel bit her lip as worry started to flood. This shouldn't be a problem. Her eyes wandered away from the T.V since Mikey decided to play arcade mode. Would Raph be okay with Casey? She didn't want to get on his back…but she didn't want him to get into trouble either.

"What's up?" Casey noticed Rachel looking up the stairs, "Wanna go after him?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, Casey," Rachel sweatdropped, "I swear."

About five minutes passed and Raphael bounded out of his room with his ninja outfit on. "I'm ready, Casey!" he grinned and jumped over the railing to join his best friend, "I've been itchin' for some real action," he smirked.

"Great!" Casey grinned, "There's going to be a lot of it." He stood up, "Let's go knock some heads together!"

"Be careful, both of you," Rachel warned, "There have been shootings……"

"Chill Rae, we been in worse," Casey laughed.

"Ooi, don't jinx it, you two," Raph rolled his eyes and then quickly kissed Rachel, lingering for a second or two, and then bounded for the door.

Casey snickered, "That's the last thing we want." He followed Raph out the door.

Rachel frowned as she felt worry and fear pool in her heart. That kiss felt as if it would be the last one he'd ever give.

It was around six now, and Raphael and Casey had delivered a lot of crooks to the police station's front door in just half an hour. It was black as pitch now; the sun had set about fifteen minutes ago. The duo was now roof-jumping and trying to beat the other at different tricks. All of a sudden, as Raphael did several tricks across a few roofs, he no longer heard Casey behind him.

---

Casey frowned as he lost sight of Raphael. _'Freakin' ninja. Going to try to scare me I bet…'_ "Alright," he called out, as he started walking. "I'll play this game. Acting like your hiding and everything, but I know you…" He looked around at the rooftops, wondering exactly where he was hiding. "Going to jump at me…" He muttered to himself as he kept walking looking around. However, he still didn't get jumped, and he didn't see any sign of Raph, "Come on, this isn't funny," He called, "Just jump at me already."

Nothing…

"Raph?" He called questioningly. This wasn't like him, "Come on……where are you?"

---

Raphael looked around, "Case? Casey! Where are ya?" he called. He frowned when he got no answer. He searched the shows and turned around slowly, but he didn't see even the faint outline of his best friend even though tonight was the perfect night for playful sneak attacks. That's what he and his brothers would do each month for fun. Even in the City that Never Sleeps with all it's lights it could get freaking dark on the night of the New Moon.

"Casey?!" he called again as he turned around to retrace his steps. He stopped though when he sensed a presence, "Casey? That you?" he asked a shadow that had appeared.

"Think again," said the shadow. Another person was right behind Raphael and grabbed him in a choke hold, holding a cloth to his face.

Raphael gasped and took a breath, trying to hold out. He clawed at his captor and the cloth, however, the guy that had him pinned gripped him tighter and he had to gasp again. This time he breathed in the fumes on the cloth. Immediately he felt his head spin and with in a minute, though he struggled more, he blacked out.

---

Casey had decided that since Raphael wasn't on the rooftops, he started combing the alleyways. They were quiet, unlike most that he been down. Dead silent. Almost like a sign something was wrong. He knew that something was wrong. "Raph?!" He called, his voice echoing just slightly. There was a chance he could have gone home……there was a chance that something could have taken him by surprise.

Casey shook his head. Neither sounded like Raphael. Not unless Rae saw something and called him on shell cell. No…that couldn't be it either. He groaned softly as he glanced around the dark alleyways. What happened to him? Raph always attacked the first chance he had. By now, Casey and he would be banging some more crooks.

_'I'm moving around too much. I bet he's looking for me to…'_ Casey thought to himself suddenly,_ 'Maybe if I stay in one place, we'll find each other faster.' _Deciding on that, he leaned against the wall of the alleyway.

However, that wouldn't be the case. Time passed and then more time…soon about fifteen more minutes had gone by. No sign of Raphael was anywhere.

_'He must have gone back to the castle…'_ Casey thought to himself, as he pushed himself off of the wall, _'It got too dark to see and thought I'd be there…' _He took off at a run, to get back to the castle.

Lily looked up as Donatello came to sit by her in the kitchen after he got himself some of the mocha she had made just for him. She fidgeted, torn between staying and leaving… She then swiftly stood and hurried out of the room since he had reached for her hand. It hurt her to do this, but she felt she had no choice. She swiftly went to the training room and spotted Rachel there practicing with her Bo.

A high spin, low spin, two smacks, a flip and block… Rachel sighed to herself as she got off of her knees. She caught a shadow on the wall. Turning around she blinked, "Lily?" She was surprised, "Are you here to practice too?"

Lily shook her head, "Hiding…"

"Hiding?" Rachel walked over to where Lily was and leaned against her Bo, "From who?"

Lily bit her lip harder, and her teeth pierced her skin. She wiped away the blood, "D-Don…" she admitted.

"What did he do?" Rachel asked worriedly, "If he said something to offend you—"

"Iie!" Lily said hurriedly and firmly, "It's nothing like that…it's definitely not him…it's me…"

Rachel blinked, "You? Lily what's goin' on?"

Lily shrank back and shifted. Her face turned hot, "I'm…in heat…" she told her, "Don's part Cat now…"

"I was wondering if you still had the heat cycle. But I don't see the problem." Rachel blinked again. "I mean, he's your boyfriend. Surely this is something you guys can work out right? I mean……alright so me and Bria are a little bit…nutty and just jump into bed, but I'm sure if your uncomfortable doing that……you should be able to talk about it……Don listens."

"I know he does! I'm also willing, but…It's neither of us I'm worried about," Lily frowned and hugged herself.

"Your dark side?" Rachel asked, "The monster you got?"

Lily simply nodded.

Rachel paused, "Well……My dark side didn't know what love and compassion was." Her cheeks turned a bright red. "Raph didn't really know her then either. I think he still doesn't……I mean……" She sighed. "Let me put it to you this way. My dark side is lusty, yours is…well a scary big monster. However……have you ever had any conversations with him?"

"Iie…" Lily shook her head.

"Are you scared of him?" Rachel coaxed.

Lily paused for the longest time, but then whispered, "Hai…"

"What makes him scary?" Rachel asked, "What's the one thing that terrifies you about him?"

"His bloodlust…the thing he wants to do most is kill…" Lily shuddered.

Rachel frowned. This sounded so much and so less like Lynx, "Okay. Bloodlust. Killing. How do you feel about those in other people, humans?"

Lily furrowed her brows, "Less…much less…many can be changed, yes, but others have no hope. This monster inside me…he…if I got in a battle he would take over and kill anyone and everyone in sight, with no remorse or care to who they are. He's hardcore, Rachel…"

"And you're scared of him. That gives him power over you," Rachel started tracing the floor, "I was scared of Lynx. Fuck that, I'm scared of her no matter what. Everyone's scared of their dark side or the monster inside because we don't know what's going to happen. How one thing reacts to what? I try to ease my fear by talking to my dark side. It may not be much, but sometimes the blackest side can be the best friend you never had."

Lily chewed on her bottom lip. Rachel had a point, but with this demon…it was much easier said than done. She would try and talk to him, but every time during meditation when she goes near, he would get out of her reach. Other times she had to leave through the middle of it because she felt him trying to take control and she needed something to do. "I don't…know what to do…" she murmured. Lily put her hand over her eyes and sighed, "Never mind…I'm going to go make myself some tea…"

Rachel stood up, "I'll come."

"There's been something different about you and this confirms it," Lily stared at her, "You hate tea…only drink it if Splinter offers it, but then again he makes some damn good tea…" she shook her head, "What's up with _you_?"

"Nothing's different……" Rachel bit her lip. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't even get near a cup of coffee without getting sick, "Well……something……is up."

"I confessed, your turn," Lily smiled and folded her arms, "Tell."

"You confessed problems. I'm confessing a secret. Obviously so not the same……" Rachel pouted, "You promise not to tell a soul?"

"Hell no," Lily smiled and the wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "Come on, you can tell me. I don't have the same truth problem Nao does."

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm pregnant." She admitted, "I don't want anyone to know because I want to tell Raphael during Christmas."

"Oooooh!" Lily grinned and hugged her, "Oh my gosh! That's awesome, Rachel! Don't worry, no one will find out! I promise!"

"Thanks!" Rachel hugged back. "Thank you so much."

"No problem! Now let's get you that tea," Lily grabbed her hand and lead her out the door, but she ran into someone who was just barreling into the training room. She grunted as she hit the floor, "Ouch!" she winced, "That hurt!" she looked up to see who it was, and saw it was Casey who seemed frantic. She spotted Donatello walking away and narrowed her eyes, but she brought her attention back to Casey.

"Raph's here isn't he?" Casey asked.

"…Wasn't he with you?" Rachel asked.

"He was…" Casey explained about what happened and how he lost sight of his best friend, "I'd thought he'd be here."

"Last time we saw him was with you," Lily rubbed her forehead and stood, "Rachel, you didn't see anything happen to him, did you?" she looked at the girl, and then frowned. Rachel had just gone deathly pale.

Rachel was numb. The gunshots, Raph getting hit……all of this was happening now? Now? Rachel gripped the Bo that she was holding and ran out of the training room. _'Damn it. Out of all the stunts you had to pull, you just had to go and pull this one on me…'_ Rachel thought bitterly to herself as she left the castle.

Lily frowned and also left the room. She went to Donatello's lab and tapped on the door before opening it, "Donny, I do believe you might want to get your medical kit ready," she told him with a sigh.

"Yeah," Don sighed, "Knowing Raph and Rae their going to come back with a few good scratches and cuts," He frowned, "I wonder what Rachel saw…"

"Something frightening, I know that much…I remember this morning she saw something, didn't she?" Lily asked him, "In the kitchen Raph called you to bring the kit to him." She went over and sat on the table next to his computer.

"Broke at least three plates while she was at it, yes… I tried asking Raphy, but he shut the door on me," Don took the medical kit and placed it close by.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! I would have fixed them," Lily frowned. She saw Donatello looking sad and felt a pang in her chest. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Donny…" she bit her lip, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" Don gave her a slight smile, "You don't have to apologize."

"But…it's not a good reason for me to be avoiding you like this…I don't like hurting you," She slid off the table and bent down in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers. Her eyes searched his, "I just don't know what to do…"

"You're scared of the monster I gave you. It's understandable," Don said softly, "It's scary, knowing that there's something inside, something dark that can come and destroy everything you worked hard on."

"So…you _were_ listening…" Lily furrowed her brows. She gently hugged him, "I'm so sorry, Donny…I love you, more than anything. I want you; I don't want to be away from you. I just…I'm frightened of what might happen to us…to you, if he got control. I have to be on guard almost all the time…" she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Rachel had a point about talking to him. However, what she should have told you was how she managed with Lynx. Maybe she has to be on guard all the time. Maybe that's it. Maybe it's not." Don gently hugged her and rocked her, "Just don't give up. That's worse than letting the monster win."

Lily nodded and pulled away. She watched his eyes and expression for the longest time before deciding to risk it. She leaned in closer and took over from where they left off the day before.

Don was caught off guard by the kiss, but responded just as passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair as he gripped her waist. The warmth he was feeling from just kissing her made him feel alive.

Lily felt her face flush and her ears felt hot. They perked up with excitement. Her hands moved from his face to around his neck and she gripped his hair. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip. God, she never realized how much her body craved his touch. The punishment for her being away from him was fiery and fierce.

Don opened his mouth, allowing her in, slipping his tongue in her mouth as well. The fire was getting hotter, and the heat was coursing through his veins. He wanted it deeper, he wanted this to go farther, but didn't dare.

Lily was about to answer his call, but her eyes snapped open as she felt nothing but black darkness whirl around her, wanting to take advantage of her distracted state. She tasted blood and realized her fangs had lengthened and had grazed his lip as she kissed him. That made the monster growl and her groan. She pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders, shaking badly.

"What's wrong?" Don asked softly. His eyes were wandering over her distressed state, "Too fast?"

"Iie…iie, Donny…" Lily shook her head, "I want you…Kami I love you and want you so much…but I can't…" She placed her hand over her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to clear her haze though reluctant.

"It's okay. We can take our time. I love you too, and I want you as well…but we don't have to rush," Don soothed softly, "Especially if you still are scared about the monster."

"H-Hai…" Lily murmured, "I'm so sorry…" she hugged him again, "Let's just…sit here, ok? We haven't done nothing in a while…" she chuckled weakly. She felt so bad. Why did it have to be like this?

She prayed she would be able to concur this demon soon.


	13. Sweepers

Sweepers

The hunters had dragged Raphael into an abandon building. When he woke up, David was standing right in front of him. His cold grey eyes looked right into Raph's, "Hello Raphael. I'm David, pleased to meet you for tonight."

Raph growled as he tested his bonding. They weren't tight enough to cut off his circulation, but it hurt when he moved his wrists. He noted that he didn't have his Sai anymore, either, and he felt that his usual ninja stuff that he kept hidden was also missing, "David…How do you know my name? Are you after Lynx?"

"Very good. I'm supposing Lynx keeps you on a tight leash. Just expected out of her," David moved just slightly, most of his stuff was in a pile right behind the three men that had their guns close to them, "Karai told us that you were very close to her."

"What if I am?" Raph narrowed his eyes. He glanced about the place he was in and took in his surroundings, studying them before turning back to David, "What do you want with her? Kill her? She won't go down so easily."

"Oh we don't have to kill her. She's already a dead woman," David smirked, "After all, if we're after her then the bounty has to be good. In fact, it's too good to be true; fifty grand, possibly more."

Raph had to lean back in surprise at that one. _'Fifty grand?!'_ What in the hell had she done before she'd met up with Brianna? He knew her past wasn't the greatest, and he knew she was a part of the Informers, but…Fifty grand? He guessed the shock and confusion on his face was more than evident because David smirked.

"You didn't know?" David asked. "Wow…Lynx really keeps you on a leash. I knew she was a whore, but this……this is good. She keeps you close, and I bet she feeds you lie after lie." He got close to Raph. Not too close, but close enough, "How close are you with Lynx?"

"Closer than you'd like to believe, I bet," Raphael hissed. He had the taste of the fume from that cloth and so he spit in David's face.

David didn't like that and took out his gun and whacked him with it and wiped away the spit from his face. "Watch what you do," He hissed at him. "We don't have a problem killing you here."

Raph spit the blood that welled in his mouth, "But then what good will that do you? Lynx'd kill you on the spot if the first thing she saw was me dead on the floor. You'll end up that way in the end, either way."

David whacked him again. "I'd doubt that very much. She's never been chased by a Sweeper. I checked all the people she killed, and none of them were us or me."

Raph was hit hard enough to be slung to the floor that time. He spit again, wincing, "How many did she kill do deserve a fifty grand bounty?" he wondered aloud, deciding to change the subject, something telling him it was not a good topic at that point in time.

"She killed enough," David said smoothly, "A few police officers, a couple of gangsters, I think she was part of a big heist with the Fireside gang. She killed a few citizens." He walked over to the chair and sat it up right and smirked, "She's just bathing in blood. I believe she's killed more than that. However, most of the bounty is from stealing government files."

"Shit…" Raph muttered. His veins tingled and he knew Rachel was closing in on their location. He had been able to sense her easier and easier each day.

"I heard from Hector that you have no idea that you were part of the Informers," David looked at Raphael. "Which tells me something… Either Lynx doesn't value you, like you value her, or she finds you a bit too valuable."

Raphael stared, dumbfounded. She had made him a part of the Informers without _talking_ to him about it first?! Even in his turtle days never had he wanted to be a part of any _gang_. He knew they were in the day and age where guns were the major weapon, but he preferred his Sai. He felt being a ninja was trouble enough with Karai and the Foot…now THIS?!

"And of coarse you're surprised," David sighed, "A predictable reaction."

"She still hasn't come."

"We'll give her until daylight. I'm sure she's anxious about her new toy being late coming home," David rolled his eyes.

Raph's eyes darkened with his anger, "Why don't you all go to hell and I'm sure Lynx will join you shortly," he said acidly, knowing Rachel was just reaching outside the door. He sensed extra gunpowder and realized she had a hidden talent. That pissed him off further.

David whacked Raph hard.

The door quietly opened, and using the shadows, Rachel quietly went over to the pile of Raph's ninja stuff and started looking for a kunai. None of the four bounty hunters noticed her yet.

"Watch what you say, Raphael. I'm sure you're next on her list anyway. After us, she'll kill you once you tell her how much you know."

Rachel stopped her rummaging.

Raph gasped and started to shake. His head pounded and the blood from his mouth dripped down onto the floor as he bent forward, "Fuck if I care…better her than getting killed by you or any of the Hunters and/or gangs that come after us," he hissed weakly.

David was just about to hit him again when something hit him. Everyone stood up and drew their guns. What had hit him was her Bo. Using the distraction, Rachel got over to where Raphael was and started cutting the ropes.

"Lynx…" Raphael murmured. He heard the cocking of one of the guns and as he was freed he jumped at her, getting her out of the way of a bullet. They ducked and rolled and as they stood again were able to face the four Hunters. "You're not high on my list of favorite people at the moment," he growled at her as he rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah," Rachel pulled out her own gun, "I'm sure you hate me, or close to it."

"I wouldn't have to be angry at you if you would have talked to me instead of keeping me in the dark!" Raph snapped at her. He backed away, glaring at the thing in her hands.

The four cocked the guns and Rachel bit her lip. "I did talk to you," she snapped, "Unless there's something I should have mentioned you should tell me," David and one of his right hand men fired, she did a fast dodge before cocking her own gun and shot a few times.

"I meant about fucking telling me you wanted me a part of the Informers, god damn it!" Raph growled darkly and dove for his Sai. He also grabbed several kunai and threw them at the extra three, hoping to distract them. He stuck his Sai in his belt and using his ninja speed he replaced everything else before jumping up to join the fight. He hated guns…purely _despised_ them.

"Who told you I made you apart of the Informers?" Rachel was confused, "Technically your dating me so people are going to assume we're part of the same gang, but I never made you the official member unless…" she frowned, "Unless someone else made you part of us."

"He's the one who told me!" Raphael fumed pointing a Sai at David.

"You believe him? Oh my god," Rachel fired her gun a few times and did a flip and got close to one of the hunters and tripped him and did a hand stand to kick another one that just pointed his gun at her, "Right. I wanted you to be in the Informers so much not to tell you about it."

"I can tell if someone's lying! How stupid do you think I am?! YOU HAVE FIFTY GRAND ON YOUR HEAD!" Raphael screamed.

Rachel frowned. "Does that matter?" She pointed her gun at one of the hunters and shot a few times, but he rolled away from the bullets and tripped her down to the ground.

Raph didn't see her get knocked down as he was fighting one of the men, "Yes it matters! With a bounty like that every Hunter in this country will be after you! Maybe more and even gangs!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and kicked the hunter in the gut and flipped herself up, "Yeah. People are after me, your right." Her voice turned bitter, "Should have known. You think the Informers don't have a black fucking history? What sort of work do you fucking think I did when I was a part of them? Yes gangs are after me, not for reasons you think."

"Everyone has a black history, Rachel! And if not the reasons I'm thinking then what reasons are they?" Raphael asked her and sucker-punched one of the guys, knocking him down for the count.

"Gangs are after me because I'm an Informer. Guess what Raph? We inform every gang around. We steal secrets, we lie, we cheat, we steal, heck we even kill." Rachel managed to kick a hunter down and got another one in a hold for a little while until she was flipped over. She rolled away and got up, cocking her gun and fired a few times, "I work for the three major gangs of New York and any of the minor gangs; I help drug dealers find a better way to get high. I help thieves steal what they need. I taught some how to lie and others how to steal. If I know something, and someone wants that information, I'll give it them for the right price. I do all of this because of what, and who I am. Maybe you should open your eyes. You only see the bad. You don't see anything the way I see it. So go to hell."

Raph stumbled back from the blow of her words and felt a pang in his chest. They've had fights and plenty of them, but this seemed to be the most profound. He guessed it was because their bond was tighter, but still… He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a shot. Reflexively he ducked and rolled, but he didn't feel anything whiz by him. He looked up and around, and then his blood ran cold.

"RACHEL!" he screamed. He saw Rachel had just been shot in the stomach through and through. He glanced to see it was David who had shot her.

Red blurred his vision.

Raphael was glad he was fast and had the trick of the shadows on his side as he bolted home with Rachel in his arms. This was the second time they had had a fight and it had ended badly, but this time it was Rachel who was harmed, not him. There was no fucking time to head to the hospital, and he knew for a fact she would die there. He didn't want that and he knew she wouldn't either.

He was covered in blood and had a few bullet wounds but they were through-and-through. He'd killed someone…actually three, the fourth having already been down and out before his bloodlust rampage. Master Splinter wouldn't be a happy rat…but what choice did he have?!

Raph shifted Rachel in his arms, his whispers of sweet nothings and desperate hopes as well as chants of 'I'm sorry' had washed into her hair with his tears. Thinking about it on the way home, he realized his only fear was of her dying…like he felt she was at that very moment. He worried for his brothers and father, but nothing scared him more than the thought of losing Rachel.

"Don't fall asleep, Rachel, please," Raphael said desperately, "I'll stay with you through it all, just don't sleep…"

Rachel wanted to sleep. God, she felt so tired. So drained… She knew she was losing blood and tons of it. Some must have gotten on him. She was sure. "…I want to…" She whined softly. She couldn't hear much, everything was getting hazy. She could hear a few sorrys here and there, and a few sweet words, but nothing made sense to her. She felt so confused. She remembered them having a fight, she remembered hearing the gunshots. Why were they running? One of them was suppose to be dying or dead by now. "…Raphy?" She wanted to sleep. Dear god, sleep felt nice. It was a good thought. "…You're injured…" She could feel blood drip down his shirt, and she was sure that it wasn't hers.

"I don't give a fuck about my injuries, Rachel, and most of the blood isn't even mine or yours for that matter," Raph said icily, but his voice was thick with tears. He remembered a piece from one of Brianna's depressed days off of a CD called _Fallen_ by _Evanescence_. "Don't turn away…don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide when I'm screaming your name……Don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the lights, Rachel, never sleep, never die." He didn't dare stop, only picked up the pace as they broke through the lines of Central Park and the castle came into view.

"We're almost home…hold out for me…I love you, you know that, right? I'll stay with you if you stay with me, I swear it, just _don't sleep_…" Raph pleaded and he hurried through the garage doors. Something told him to leave them open so he did and he bolted through the doors, "DONNY!" he called, his voice breaking, "Lily, Nao, choudai! Tetsuda (help)!"

Lily was the first on the scene, "Iie! Rachel!" she cried out and hurried to them, "Have Donny tend to you, I'll take care of Rachel," she stared him down, her voice firm, "She'll be alright, I swear," she then turned on her heel and raced upstairs to Raphael's and Rachel's room.

Nao came in and guided the distraught Raph to Don's lab, "Tell us what happened," she told him as she gently had him sit on the lab table.

As Raphael did as he was asked, Lily had just set Rae down on the bed. She took off Rachel's trench coat and all but ripped off Rachel's shirt. Her hands found the bullet wound through all of the blood and she sighed with relief once she knew it was a through-and-through. The wound healed and closed easily and with little to no scaring. Now she checked the area, and breathed. It wasn't anywhere near the abdomen, but more toward the chest.

"You're sure one for trouble, aren't you?" Lily sighed. She focused a bit more power on the sheets and they were rid of the blood, "Bakageta…"

Donny knew the reason why Lily took Rachel, and helped Nao patch up Raph, "At least all of your wounds are through and through…" He said with a frown, "Sweepers attacked? Don't they have anything better to do? Surely there's some bounty they could have gone after instead of trying to act like criminals." He shook his head, not noticing the wince Raph made. "Your wounds aren't bad. You lost a lot of blood though. I'm surprised you ran from wherever you did."

"Rachel has _fifty grand_ on her head, Donny," Raph told him and rubbed his eyes. He felt so tired now that his adrenaline rush had passed, "And how else was I supposed to get her here? Was I supposed to call you guys on the shell cell and let her die while waiting for you to get there? No fucking way, bro. Besides, she's the leader of the Informers and since I'm a part of it now I have extra reason not to let her die."

He was extremely agitated. He had killed before, yes, but that was when he had no choice; he hadn't wanted to kill them. David…the Sweepers…Raphael had killed three men out of rage and that was the major difference.

He felt Nao heal the last wound. How many shots had been fired into him? He hadn't bothered to count. Raph took off his blood-soaked shirt and Nao took it from him, "I'm going to go take a shower," he told his brother and the Hybrid before walking out.

Nao frowned, "I remember this…I had the same problem. It's so familiar…" she held the shirt out in front of her and looked at it. There was a mixture of five people's blood soaking it; Rachel's, three strangers, and his own.

Donatello couldn't believe it. Rachel had a bounty of fifty grand? That had to be a mistake. He looked over at Nao when she spoke, "The same problem?" He blinked.

"Hai…several times, really, but not as bad as what happened to Raphael," Nao sighed.

Don frowned and then sighed as well. Fifty grand, Raph coming home with blood……all of it was a mess.

And it just became even more so when a very distraught presence burst through the door of the garage shortly after the sound of the flying Battle Shell landing. The first thing they heard was:

"DONATELLO!"

Nao and Don looked at one another, going pale. They knew what this meant and spoke in unison.

"Leo…"


	14. Love Bites

Love Bites

It surprised Michelangelo that Raphael came home with Rachel injured, but what really got him was when he walked into the living room to see Brianna distraught. Leonardo had been injured. Donatello and Lily rushed out to the garage and he quickly followed. Since everyone was in their human form, he had a feeling that he was going to be the one stuck carrying Leo into the Lab. Which wasn't a bad thing, but he really didn't want to see how badly his elder brother got injured. Leo never got injured enough for Bria to call for help or for anyone. He always walked off a battle field.

Always…

"Mikey! Get over here, now!" Don hissed as he pulled the leader to the very edge of the doors. Lily had gone over to try and comfort Bria, but right now they seemed to be arguing about something. He was too distracted to take note of much except the fountain of swearing coming from Bria's mouth.

Mikey looked over at Bria in surprise, but got over to Donny's side to help out. He wondered what the girls were arguing about, but decided to push that aside. Leo had a through-and-through wound that narrowly missed his heart. He bit his lip, what had happened?

Don grabbed his elder brother's legs and directed Mikey to get Leonardo's top half, "Come on, we have to hurry. He's not breathing," he muttered through his teeth as the two got around the truck.

The door had closed behind them but Nao held it open now, "I can teleport—" she was about to say but since Bria had wiped around to them she cut her off.

"No, no! That takes too much energy and with the way it works could kill him faster," Bria snapped.

Nao bit her lip, but nodded. There was no way in hell she was going to argue with the clearly upset woman. However, she did wrap her wind around Leo so Mikey and Don would have less weight to work with.

Michelangelo and Don managed to get Leo out of the garage and into the lab. Donatello bit his lip as he got to work trying to get Leo to breathe. It was bad, really bad. He was turning cold as well, "Mikey, blankets please…"

Mikey nodded and went over to a closet and got some and handed them to Don who covered Leo to keep him warm and was trying to get him to breathe. He was biting his lip nervously. Leo couldn't die, not now.

Brianna watched from the doorway, clutching one of her necklaces in her hands and up toward her mouth as she whispered, "Please, please gods please…don't let him die, please…" She didn't remember the last time she had really prayed, and hoped that the power to have a request granted had not left her.

"How did he get hurt?" Nao asked trying to keep calm as she looked over the wound.

"A cop-killer…" Bria murmured.

Don over heard that, "A cop-killer? Who did you guys go after? Or what went after you?" He knew exactly what a cop-killer was, and now that just made him desperate to fix Leo. That was one hell of a serious gun.

"Remember me or even Andy telling you about K.B, or Kyle?" Bria asked as she went around Mikey to watch Leo.

"I do," Donny frowned, "He shot you guys?" He knew that K.B was bad news, but he didn't know that he was that dangerous.

"Hai," Bria nodded. She slipped off her necklace and put it around Leo's neck,

"Donna "itami" nimo "hajimari" wa ate

_Every "pain" has a "beginning" somewhere_

itsuka otozureru "owari" wo matteru

_And an "ending" that surely awaits_

ano hi ANATA ni kanjita nukumori mo

_The warmth I felt in you on that day too_

kidzukeba te ga sukeru gurai iroaseteta

_It faded away quietly till my hands felt empty_…" she whispered as she continued the song she had been singing, "Leo, you have to breathe…" she said. She figured her voice wouldn't be heard, but she could try…

Leo felt his lungs burn from the not-breathing for a very long period of time. He could hear Bria telling him to breathe, but he couldn't for some reason. It hurt to try, though he knew he had to. He was scaring her, he knew that. He had to breathe, cooperate with Donny and breathe. He had to.

"Bria, he's losing so much blood, and again I can't heal him. I know you hate making decisions, but you have to make _that_ choice _now_," Nao said, her voice raising an octave with fear as she tried to stop the bleeding for the second time. Raphael had been no problem, and she had guessed why Donatello hadn't healed for her, but why wasn't Leonardo healing like Raphael had?

Bria gasped and froze. _'No…god…'_ fresh tears came and she grasped the cross necklace she had put on Leo tightly. She had known this moment would come, but she had dreaded it. She was so afraid…She couldn't let Lionheart die, but she loved Andrew as well. She wasn't a player…if she chose Leo over Andy she couldn't be with him that way anymore. War raged inside her, but it was much different than from Lily's internal war, much, _much_ different.

If she chose Andrew, Brianna knew without a doubt that none of them would allow her back. Leo was so much a part of them, their 'Fearless Leader', their referee, their planner and their protector. It all came down to one thing, however, and it wasn't the brothers. It was her. She looked up, realizing she had laid her head down on the turtle leader's chest. She felt blood in her hand and knew she had been clutching the cross so hard it had pierced her palm.

"I can't live without him," Bria told them, "I can't live without my Lionheart," she looked at Nao, "Help me save him, Nao, choudai…"

Nao grabbed Bria's arm and Leo's arm and carefully severed their arteries and placed them together. As the blood transferred to one another, Leo could remember what had happened in the past year. The training sessions, the small talks before they slept, learning Japanese together and making jokes about their mistakes. Always trying to protect their family… They were more similar than they weren't.

He remembered how self-conscious Bria would get when he praised her after a spar. He remembered the many fights they fought together, the differences usually clashed since he didn't want to kill or hurt anyone, and Bria harmed them enough to make the criminals keep their mouth shut and off of the streets, sometimes.

Other times, they'd see the same person all over again and Bria would do the same thing. He remembered the one argument they had, when Bria had protected him a bit too much in a fight, and he barely was able to throw a blow. How they apologized afterwards, and made their compromises and promises. He remembered all of it.

Brianna gripped Leo's hand as she felt his blood mix with hers. Somehow her experience with this was nothing to do with the Past, which was completely out of character, though there was plenty of that as well. Her spirit was more affected than anything. Their aura swirled together and bonded in such away she felt weak yet powerful at the same time.

She gasped as she felt him start to breathe again. Her heart had slowed to match his declining beat, and now that they were connected their beats were able to get to a normal rate, and they were now in perfect sync.

There was one memory that stood out from the rest…what had happened back at the break in at the Foot HQ, when her back had gotten injured. She remembered hearing Mikey calling out Leo's name through the headphones Raph had. Leo had collapsed after hearing Raphael call her name. Later on after they had gotten back she had caught something from another's memory. Nao had said something about knowing why he had fainted, but she hadn't elaborated and no one had asked her to continue.

Bria opened her eyes and tried to see through her hazy vision. She was dizzy, but otherwise good. She looked Leonardo over and noted that the wounds he had gotten had disappeared. Nao came over and carefully separated them. Once that was done she held her head but didn't dare leave her Lionheart's side even to sit down. She felt as if nothing in the world could pull her away from him…Now or ever…

Mikey looked over at Leo and blinked. That was not his brother. He was muscular and had dark brown hair, just like Raph, but only darker. His hair wasn't long, but short, like Don's. Leo woke up and felt a bit dizzy himself. His hazel eyes were a bit lighter.

"Bria?" Leo asked, "Are you alright?"

She had completely missed his question. Bria brought her hands up and caressed his face, "Leo…you're alright…" Her fingertips tingled from touching him, and she watched him closely for his reaction. His eyes were no longer hazel but instead liquid gold.

"Yeah, never been better. What about you? Are you okay?" Leo asked softly, leaning into her touch.

Michelangelo and Donny both made a glance at each other and decided to leave the two lovebirds alone for the moment. Donatello needed to get Leo clothes to wear anyway.

Nao smiled and bowed her head in respect before leaving as well, closing the door behind her, "Fascinating…a rare case indeed…" she murmured, "Lifebonded, I never thought I'd see the day…" she smiled and bounced to go get Raphael's bloody clothes washed.

Bria felt her eyes tear slightly with happiness, "I am now…" she told him. She smiled. She had heard what Nao had said, "Lifebonded? I guess we'll have to ask Nao more about that one," she chuckled softly. She didn't care right now though, she just cared about the fact Leo was alright and out of danger.

"I agree," Leo nodded. He gently sat up and brought her into a hug, "I'm sorry about tonight, Bria. I truly am."

Bria all but melted in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Her body felt like it was singing, drawing her closer to him. She didn't want him to ever let go, "It's not you're fault. You were trying to protect me…though…we don't have to worry about Kyle anymore," she smiled ruefully and darkly. She saw the one scar from where that wound on his shell had been and she lightly traced it.

"I'm glad…" He whispered softly and gently nuzzled her neck. Donny snuck in and placed the clothes beside the bed before leaving the lab again quietly as if he never was there. Leo sighed softly, how he longed to hold her like this. Now he just had to face Andrew if he was the jealous type, and something told him Andy was.

"ANATA no kage

_Your shadow_

ANATA no yume

_Your dreams_

oikaketeta…

_I was chasing after them…_" Bria murmured to Leo smiling, "Nakusenai mono nigirishimenagara

_As I hold on to this fate that cannot be abandoned_

WATASHI wa ima mo koko ni iru no

_I am standing here right now_…

karenai hana wa utsukushikute

_Like an eternally-blooming flower's beauty_

yuruginai omoi wo mune ni sakitsudzuketa

_The persistent feelings continued to blossom in my heart_

…

…

mirai, motomete…

_Wish for the future…_

odoritsudzukete… towa ni…

_And continue dancing… For ever…_…"

"That's a nice song," Leo murmured, "Suits you well."

"There's more to it, a couple lines that I skipped on purpose, but I think so. I heard it long ago…Danzai no Hana, or Guilty Sky, by Kosaka Riyu, I do believe," Bria told him and nuzzled his neck before pulling away so she could watch his expressions and his eyes, "I forgot about it for a long time, but I guess the time was right and it returned to me."

"Songs do that," Leonardo told her with a soft smile, "I better get dressed and leave the lab so Donny can have it back. I'm sure he has things to invent."

"Mm," Brianna smiled and nodded. She went to pull away, but she wasn't the only one reluctant. Leo held her in her place and she looked at him a bit confused.

Leo gently pulled himself a bit away before leaning in and gently kissed her on the lips.

Her heart skipped a beat but so did his. They never went out of sync. If he moved, she moved, and eventually they were fitted like a long-lost puzzle. Brianna wrapped her arms around Leo's neck tighter and wove her fingers through his hair. She remembered something from the book Blood and Chocolate. At the moment she figured she was Victoria, a shape-shifter werewolf. All this time she had been running with a human, chocolate. After much confusion and decisions, she had found her mate, blood.

If she was Victoria, Andrew was chocolate and Leo was blood. Both were so captivating, but only one was what she craved and needed most.

It was like a fire, a piece of him that he didn't know he lost, a fire he didn't know could burn. It burned in his veins and gripped at his heart, and he was sure that Bria was feeling the same fire. He gently pulled away and nuzzled her neck again. "I love you," he whispered.

Bria held him close, "I love you as well, Lionheart," she told him, "I love you as well…"


	15. Fight for Love

Fight for Love

Leonardo, Brianna and Michelangelo were hanging around in the castle. Rachel and Nao had decided to go for a Girl's Day while Raphael and Donatello just decided to go exploring. Lily and Master Splinter also went off for a little walk along the pond, staying close. Mikey was in front of the T.V playing a random video game, while Leo and Bria were cuddling on the couch, watching Mikey go through different levels of the game.

The door opened without knocking and Matt rushed in bouncing hyperactively. The girl was all out for the Christmas season dressed in red and green. "Three days to go!" She sang, "Whose the new guy you got there, Bria?"

"No, Matt," Bria laughed, "This is Leo."

"No kidding," Matt stared at Leo, "No offence, but I was thinking you were going to be oriental not……looking like a mix between Mad Scientist and Firefly."

"Thanks?" Leo raised an eyebrow. The girl didn't even dwell on the conversation like she normally would and sat down next to them.

"Where's Rae?" She asked.

"Out," Leo and Bria said together.

Matt raised an eyebrow; "Something's……oh my god!" she jumped off the seat and pointed at the two of them, "I thought something was different and this just proves it big time. You guys admitted love!"

'_**We admitted a long time ago…'**_ Bria sighed, _**'But why not let her rave?'**_

'_**Agreed…'**_ "……Admitted love?" Leonardo sweatdropped, "Don't you mean that we confessed?"

"Admit/confess. It's the same thing to me!" Matt stared at them, "Holy hell……no wonder Ian was warning Andy about the bond breaking. I was wondering what was up with that guy. Anyway, that's beside the point," She waved it off, "Did you guys tell Andy?"

"No…" Bria bit her lip. Since Lionheart had gotten badly hurt, and they were busy trying to make up for lost time, she completely forgot about Andrew. Now she felt bad, she knew that Andrew was going to think that he was being lead on, and that she was loving the fact that she had him wrapped around her fingers…even though she considered that not to be true, she knew that if Andrew saw them sitting like this……it was going to be a bad, _bad_ fight.

Andrew didn't even know that Leo was transformed, like Matt hadn't known. She'd kept it a secret from the girl anyway because of what happened with Raphael. Karai had known he was transformed because Matt had known though Andy because of the blood testing at the hospital.

Matt stared at Bria, "No wonder you and Rae are sisters of the soul. You both are idiots for not saying anything! Although that was partly my fault……speaking of faults, Andy told me that he was going to come over……"

Brianna swore lightly under her breath.

A knock at the door sounded and Matt jumped, "You do realize that you could have told me telepathically that you were there!" he called out as she bounced over to the door and opened it, "And stop being so formal. God, you can just walk in you know."

Bria and Leo had stood up from sitting down, both bracing themselves for whatever reaction, Andrew was going to give. Andy was a laid-back type of guy and fights weren't his thing, but both Leo and Bria knew that every guy had a tick.

Bria just happened to be his.

"……I wonder how well that'd go," Andrew rolled his eyes as he entered the room. Mikey had paused the game, but still was staring at the screen with a wide smirk. Andrew had caught sight of human Leo, and since he had no idea that it was Leo he bit his lip and frowned. Leo was holding on to Bria's waist and was holding her tightly, while Bria was laying her head on his shoulder, both were watching Andrew's reaction.

"I always thought that it was just going to be me and Leo fighting for Bria but not you," Andrew hissed.

"Wait a minute, Andy-" Bria was cut off by Leonardo.

"Just you and Leo?" Leo asked, rolling his eyes.

If Andrew was a bit more observant he would have realized that he would have had the same traits as 'Leo'. He carefully let Bria go and pushed her back, he could see the tensed fists that Andrew was holding at his sides.

"Don't mock me," Andrew hissed and walked up to him. A punch was thrown but Leo blocked it and answered it with his own. Left hook to the jaw. Everyone gasped.

"Spiderweb used Right-Hook on Lionheart," Matt and Michelangelo said together since they both were gamer freaks.

Matt continued, "Lionheart used block and slammed Spiderweb with the Left Hook. BURN!" She jumped up and down, "This is the third fight you've been in. Congratulations."

"It's not over yet," Mikey was grinning widely.

Andrew was pissed off. He wiped way the blood that was dripping down his chin, "You can't be holding on to her like that."

"What makes you say that?" Leonardo asked, tensed up just in case Andy decided to throw another blow.

Andrew didn't answer; either that or he didn't hear the question. He spun on his left leg and kicked Leo, but Leo was faster and managed to block the kick and throw him down to the ground.

"Spiderweb isn't doing too good…" Matt said.

"Leo's winning the match!" Michelangelo cheered.

Andrew knew he wasn't a fighter, hell he couldn't do much anyway. It made him feel self-conscious that he couldn't fight. He tried, god he tried. It still always amazed him that Lynx used to call him one of her best men.

Her older brother…

Like hell he was going to lose that, and lose Brianna. He was fed up. He used his other leg and just like how Rachel kicked Leo using that trick, he kicked him, taking Leo off guard. "I'm so glad that I stay to watch the fights…" Andrew muttered as his leg was let go. He wasn't fancy enough to do any flips or tricks to get up so he stumbled upwards……

Only to have Leo reply to the kick with another punch to the face, this time hitting him hard enough to hit the floor. Andrew tried to trip Leo, but he had backed himself away from him. One trick was enough to put Leo on guard.

Andrew remembered a basic move that Bria had used and got on his hands and knees and kicked up-straight. Again Leonardo was caught off guard and was kicked on the chin, making him stumble backwards. He scrambled up and dodged the next punch Leo responded the kick with, but Leo was quick, and kicked Andrew's side.

A few cracks could be heard.

"That's going to hurt…" Matt winced.

"Keep going!" Mikey bounced, "Winner takes all…"

"Loser loses all!" The duo shouted together.

Andrew heard the challenge in that. What was it that Matt did when he was ganged up on by two guys or someone bigger? Agh, what did he do besides pickup the nearest thing……

Nearest thing…

That's it! It was cheating, and Andrew knew that for a fact since Leo was tightly honor-bound and everything. However, he worked for the Informers and street fighting held nothing against anything unless there were rules, and Andrew didn't hear anything about the rules, therefore……

He had the right to use whatever he deemed necessary to use to win!

Andrew picked himself up and licked his lips nervously. He didn't want to trash the house, but he didn't want to lose either. Something that can be used……something that can be used…anything was a weapon, no matter how ridiculous it was in the end…but still.

Leonardo didn't punch or kick or do anything. Maybe he gave up the fight. Maybe he realized that he couldn't fight, and was going to give up.

He was wrong. Andrew picked up a wrench that Raphael had left out when Donatello had asked him to go shopping with him for something. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Andy, choudai…don't…" Brianna said as she was about to get into the middle, but Leo took out one of his swords. He didn't need the two of them seeing that if he could just get Andrew down just long enough to get him back in his right mind.

"Can't stop the fight now, Bria," Matt told the worried woman, "Once boys fight, they fight until the other is down. Rae would tell you the same thing. None of us gets in a middle of a dog fight."

"Thanks…" Bria muttered to Matt, "You're so very helpful."

"It's true," Matt shrugged.

Andrew spun the wrench in his hand as he watched Leo. Newly human Leonardo responded with a backwards spin, both crouched down and looked at each other with fire burning in their eyes. Both were waiting for the other to attack. Time stopped just for the longest while, when Andrew made the first blow, trying to whack Leo.

Leonardo dodged and used the back of his sword to try to hit Andrew, but he grew smart enough to start dodging more than to get hit. He ducked down and threw a kick to the stomach, and Leo stumbled back and Andrew again tried to hit Leo with the wrench, but Leo blocked it with the sword.

"It's like Clue all over again," Matt blinked, "I suggest that Mrs. Peacock used the knife in the lounge."

Leo didn't hear that, but the snicker from Mikey told him that Matt possibly just insulted either Andrew or himself.

"Or Professor Plum with the wrench in the lounge," Michelangelo pointed out.

Andrew didn't like the plum part; purple was his least favorite fruit. He drew the wrench away from the sword and ducked and managed to use it to hit Leonardo on the side. That made a few cracks heard.

"Good question. Nao's gonna kill them…" Mikey sang.

Leo stumbled to the side and swung his sword to hit Andrew's neck, to try to at least knock him out, but Andrew was swift to duck again. Andy was loosing patience with the fight, he wasn't good at drag out long battles, usually by now Lynx or Matt herself would jump in.

In the first fight anyway that's what happened, second fight as well. This was the third time, and so far Matt wasn't even edging to fight. She was watching it with amusement.

Loosing his cool and his temper, Andrew threw the wrench right at Leo. Leo didn't see it and got hit squarely in the chest, close to where the bullet wound had been. He went down, since the air was knocked out of him. It was going to leave a big bruise on his chest.

Bria looked completely horrified. Never, never would she have thought that Andrew would have thrown a weapon, or use one for that matter.

"I accuse of Professor Plum in the lounge with the wrench…" Matt trailed off, "Battle over. Game set. Match won."

"Andrew won……" Michelangelo stared. What the hell had happened??? Leo had him! Leo could have taken him down at any give time. Yet, Andrew managed to win……and he won with no honor with it.

"Andy……" Brianna sounded sad. It came down to this? Andrew won the fight, but it was distasteful. He won using a weapon……an unfair fight.

Matt pursed her lips together and looked over at Andrew who had gotten up and looked at Bria pleadingly, "Bria……"

"Please go," Bria pointed at the door. "Get out."

Andrew and Matt looked at each other. Andrew bit his lip, "Alright…" He nodded before turning on his heel and walking out of the castle.

"Ian was right……" Matt whispered softly, "The bond that was broken was severed completely. Bria would never do that! Never……she would at least……"

"Things change, Matt," Bria said in a hurt voice as she walked over to her Lionheart and helped him up. Her eyes wandered over him worriedly before guiding him over to the couch, "Mikey, do you know where Donny keeps the first-aid kit?"

"Yeah, I'll get it," Mikey nodded before bounding out of the room.

Matt frowned, "Bria-chan……" She frowned for a bit and then smiled, "You really are in love with him…"

"Nao-chan told me that I and Lionheart were Lifebonded," Bria blinked as Matt let out a squeak. The girl looked over at her, just as Mikey placed the first-aid kit down.

"Lifebonded? But that's just a legend!" Matt stared, "Very, very few people are even considered Lifebonded because it means that their lovers reincarnated from a long time ago. Kimi-chan told me."

"Kimiko told you?" Bria asked, "How big of a deal is this?"

"Big," Matt smiled, "Oh that reminds me, you don't mind if I stay here and wait for Rae do you? I think Andy went back to his apartment, to get ready for work or something."

"No I don't mind. Why though? You sound like you have a reason……" Bria looked at him.

"Nothing big," Matt sighed, "Just the fact that Ian's been kindly been looking for Rae, and note the sarcasm."

"Is he bad?"

"No. The reasons why he's looking for her are, but no…he's a good guy. Married. Has a six year old. Rae used to love that kid," Matt sighed, "He's looking for her because he wants to know about who slaughtered the Bounty Hunters in his turf. Never do that…" She shook her head.

"Rae's going to take the fall for the slaughter…"

"The slaughter yes," Matt shook his head. "I told him that she'd come see him when the Holiday Wilderness of Shooting Random Things is over. That'd be February," She walked over to the couch and watched as Bria patched up the last wound, "How are you Lion?"

"Better than not," Leonardo told Matt, "I'm surprised he pulled a wrench on me."

"Live where we live, and you learn fairly quickly that everything and anything is a perfect weapon," Matt patted his shoulder, "You're just lucky you're not dead."

"I'm lucky? He's lucky…"

"He is…very lucky. For now until Rae finds out about the fight," Matt winced, "I don't want to be the one to tell her."

"She'd kill Andy," Bria looked at Matt, "Don't say anything. Please. I'll tell her something; just don't tell her that Andy did this…"

"My mouth is sealed," Matt promised.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nao and Rachel wandered aimlessly about the town, just looking at some landmarks, exploring the American Museum of Natural History, and much more. They found a great book store and walked inside.

"We should head back shortly, but I need a couple new books," Nao smiled.

"Same," Rachel grinned, "What's your favorite genre? I find myself attracted to the……fantasy side?" She looked upwards questioningly, "Honestly I love romance stories. Guilty pleasure of mine…"

"I also like books with plenty of 'steamy' stuff in them. Let's see if I can find my favorite series here…I swear, they'll keep you more than entertained and you'll want to reread them over and over again," Nao smirked and winked as she started searching the shelves, "However, I do love fantasy as well…and this series fits both categories. Though…ever read Tithe by Holly Black?"

"No I haven't," Rachel shook her head. "Back in Arizona, the library barely had any books. Online is where I got some of them, while others I had to search for elsewhere. I hated that," she sighed, "Is the series any good?"

"Oooooh, yes, it is," Nao all but melted in her shoes. She shivered in a good way, "Let's see, give me a minute," she said. She prowled the shelves and then her eyes sparkled as she pulled out a specific book, "Here ya are, the first of five, though I haven't read the fifth yet so I don't know if there should be more."

Rachel took the book and her cheeks tinted a bit red at the cover, before flipping it to the back to scan the summery. It was book one of _Jacquelyn Frank's Nightwalker Series_, _Jacob_. "Wow…" She murmured as she flipped to a random page to read, "This looks good……" She shut the book and looked over at Nao, "Who would have thought you'd be all in for the hot steamy stuff? This looks fantastic."

Nao grinned, "Well, I am, and trust me on this, you'll love that book," she nudged Rachel, "You might even find some tricks you would want to try in the other books." Winking she slipped out the other four, "_Elijah_ is the third book. I think I need to give that one to Lily **mostly** so she can figure out what Bria's talking about when she says why she can't keep her hair bound…"

"I'm surprised very much that Raph still sticks with me." Rachel said softly. "And I think I'm actually horrified to know that Lily wants to mate Don but is scared to. I mean I can understand it, but…" She shook her head. "I would have thought she would have run to you, not to me."

"We've seemed to have…separated more now that she's human. Maybe not consciously, but subconsciously I think she stays away from me because I am the one who changed her," Nao sighed as she wandered down the book shelves. She seemed to find what she was looking for and tossed it to Rachel, "There's _Tithe_ for you. It's a good book as well."

"For someone that is busy with training her people, you seem to know a thousand more books than I do," Rachel smiled at Nao, "I don't think that is true……You and Lily I mean."

"Maybe, maybe not…and I read books during my time as a Foot slave," Nao's mouth twitched and she narrowed her eyes, but shrugged and picked at another book by _Holly Black_, "_Ironside_…I need to read this…" she murmured.

"Slave?" Rachel blinked, "The Foot have slaves?"

Nao smiled darkly, "In a way…hai," she answered, "They're the ones with special abilities taken unwillingly from their homes."

"How cruel," Rachel hissed, "Just the ones with special abilities? Then we have more to worry about than just the ninja and the elite. We'll have to worry about the supernatural and the superhuman."

"Precisely," Nao nodded, "Though, that was in Japan, and those people are on my side. I don't know what Karai does here."

"I just go with the flow. I don't do patrol…and that sounds like a rap. I really need to stop rhyming my words," Rachel sweatdropped.

Nao giggled, "Its fine, Rachel," she soothed and then headed back toward the counter.

"Hey, Nao…" Rachel followed Nao over to the counter, "Did Karai do experiments on the supernatural and the superhuman?"

"I'm not sure, Rachel, but I do know Oroku Saki, the Shredder, did. If she continued his work or not I do not know," Nao sighed,

"I hope not. We already have many things to worry about. None of needs another," Rachel sighed as well.

Nao frowned, "I know what you mean…" she paid for the five books in her hand and then moved so Rachel could pay for her two.

Rachel pursed her lips together and looked at Nao, "What did they do? I mean the slaves…What where they to the Foot?"

Nao sighed and took her bag. They walked out of the shop before she answered, "They were the bodyguards of the bodyguards. Many do not know of their powers because they stay in the background, stay unseen, but if they do come out they leave _no one_ alive. That's what happened at the TGRI building…We were doing well, but when we got to the heart of the building…everything went downhill."

Rachel frowned, no words formed neither in her mind nor in her mouth. She could feel the sadness of loosing oneself, and she knew all to well the damage that gets done to the ones that don't know their power, and cannot control it. "Maybe that's why Lily's scared…The monster that she was given sounds exactly like that. Only……intentional, not unintentional…"

Nao paused, "Possibly…I did have her around that time. She possibly remembers and doesn't want a repeat." She sighed, "You do realize, Angelo is the last _turtle_ brother?" she asked attempting to change the subject.

"I did." Rachel blinked. "He must feel lonely. I mean he has all of his brothers, but he's different than the others. That's besides the point though, what repeat?"

The Hybrid shook her head, knowing her attempt had failed miserably, "I killed one, and I just kept killing until I lost my strength…basically until my asthma kicked in. I think I killed about fifty to a hundred people in that raid. It hurt to kill them, but as the number grew I felt colder and even more numb."

Rachel frowned, "All killings are hard until one learns to numb and harden," She placed a hand at her heart, "Killings, murders. We aren't any better than the Foot." She placed her hand down. "They are worse, yes. I'm not saying that their not. However, we're not much better off."

"I didn't turn hard, however…" Nao shook her head, "After that one…I felt so horrified but still knew I had to keep going. It was like everything just went blank…I don't remember anything except opening my eyes and the haze cleared, leaving me with the image of dozens upon dozens dead and blood on my hands and clothes."

"I don't," Rachel replied sadly, "When I killed someone, I drank myself into oblivion. That used to piss off Andy and Matt to no end." She looked at Nao and smiled, "You don't. You're stronger than that and me. I still wonder how you do it. How you can hide it…when the things I try to hide, fall out in the open somehow."

"Actually…it's like I fall into a haze. My mind and body seems to do it automatically, I can't explain it…or maybe…" Nao chewed on her bottom lip, "You know how when some 'murderers' say they 'don't remember' or say they saw nothing for a period of time? They don't even remember picking up the murder weapon. They just see their friend in front of them, dead and bleeding, their blood on them and their hands and the weapon…They panic, and in a state of shock they don't think, and hide the body and evidence. That's sort of what it's like for me…"

"You're lucky," Rachel said, "I don't have that fortunate luck."

"You're also probably so used to it by now you can't start," Nao sighed. She looked up as they reached Central Park, "I've watched the trials of several of these murderers, and it's my theory that the 'innocent' heart and mind is the people who blank out. Not _that_ sort of innocent, but…not tainted by a heartbreaking event."

Rachel bowed her head. A heartbreaking event… "You lost Kimi-chan, and you aren't harden… You still go through the hazes."

"When I lost my sister I immediately flew into a blind rage," Nao explained, "After that I cried and was depressed, but kept myself busy so I wouldn't dwell on it long enough to be hardened."

"Keeping busy. I should have done that." Rachel smiled sadly. "I couldn't tear myself away from my mother's grave. I felt like it was my fault. Her death……it's still my fault. I still believe that, even though I'm told time and time again it never was." She laughed bitterly, "I'm really, really glad you're not like me. That you kept yourself sane."

"_Sane_?" Nao sounded skeptic, "Describe sane."

"Not a mass murderer with a fifty grand bounty, a thief that raided the biggest bank in New York alongside Fireside gang. Not..." Rachel's voice broke and she composed herself. "Not a false lover who lies, and lies, and doesn't know when to stop."

"Ok, I'll go with those other reasons, but the last one…just NO," Nao said firmly and frowned, "Rachel, you're anything but a false lover. Yes, you lie, but you are very passionate about Raphael and wouldn't do anything to get him harmed. Matt's the one who told half or more of the gangs in the city Raphael was a member of the Informers…Wait, you didn't know that, did you?" she shrank back from Rachel's suddenly pissed off expression.

"No I didn't know. I was taking the heat for it too and it was _Matt_?" Rachel was upset. No, she was downright furious. She nearly lost Raphael because of that stunt, "Damn him to hell, I swear……"

"Um…yeah…" Nao rubbed the back of her neck. No one had told her to keep her mouth shut so how was she supposed to know Rachel wasn't supposed to know? They turned the corner and she suddenly bumped into Andrew. She stumbled back, "Hey…Andy? Whoa, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Its nothing." Andrew said. Rachel frowned and then looked at the castle and the conclusion came. "You fought Leo..." Rachel groaned. "You idiot, Andy..." Andrew shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"……I don't know walk away?" Rachel groaned, "Boys are _so_ idiotic."

"Bria kicked me out." Andrew said bluntly and that made Rachel fall silent.

Nao stared, "Bria kicked you out of the castle?" she palmed her forehead, "Andy…kami, no…I'm so sorry…" she had no idea what to say to him. She felt this was her fault…Bria wanted and needed Leonardo yet Anya wanted and needed Andrew. She had to steel Donatello's computer for some research on how to fix this…

"It's okay," Andrew said. "It was going to come down this in the first place anyway," He looked over at Rachel and gently smiled at her, "Don't lecture Bria, okay? She's already had to go through a lot."

Rachel blinked. Andrew barely ever requested anything out of anyone. "Okay……" Rachel told him, "I'm really mad at Matt, so I'll throw my frustrations at him."

"Do that. He called me Plum," Andrew said, "See you guys around," He waved as he walked over to his car that he parked.

Rachel made a face, "I hate plums, too."

"I've never tried them," Nao admitted raising an eyebrow.

"Don't, too bitter," Rachel said and they walked into the castle.

Right when they entered through the door, Matt rushed over to hug Rachel, "Rae!"

"Don't," Rachel hissed holding up a hand.

Matt stopped, "Right…forgot. I can't do that anymore," She rubbed the back of her neck happily, "Sorry! I almost killed you."

"Almost killed me?!" Rachel shrieked, "You nearly killed Raph!"

"I am SO confused," Brianna said honestly scratching her cheek as she stared at them.

Matt blinked in confusion, "…I think we're talking about two separate things."

"Allow me to clarify," Rachel said dangerously. She pushed Matt and growled, "You went around the Underground telling everyone about how Raphael was a new member of the Informers? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Well……no," Matt shook her head, "I did tell the gangs that we had two new members, but I never mentioned names. I just called them Firefly and Firecracker."

"Whose the other one?" Rachel growled.

"Bria, obviously," Matt said.

"And you told this to the three majors?" Rachel growled, "You told the minors as well?! You went around saying that they were apart of something that THEY HAD NO REASON TO BE IN!" Her voice went up.

Bria's mouth opened and closed many times. Her hands came up and her fingers curled in and out. "Y-you, you, you…You did WHAT? I had and idea you guys wanted me to be in it but I never said anything about wanting to be an OFFICAL MEMBER!" She liked being in the Aka Ryuu, and she hated crime, so yes, she was upset, "I swear…I should turn you into a cockroach and smash you with a hammer."

"You're overreacting just a bit too much…"

"Over…reacting…? Bria's eye twitched. She was contemplating using that wench Andy had used on Matt.

"OVERREACTING?" Rachel wanted to strangle him or murder him. She couldn't decide which to do. "I nearly lost Raphael, I nearly died, he thinks that him being in the Informers is _my_ fault," She growled before saying, "I never gave you permission to say a word about anything. The alliances, I could deal with."

"With alliances comes the question of whether or not we had new members and you being gone for two years, I had to do something." Matt groaned, "Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Rae. I was just doing my job."

Bria pursed her lips and rubbed the back of her neck, "I…sort of did mention something that one shopping day about Matt going around to try and get the alliances in the first place, so it's sort of partially my fault I guess as well…"

"For the love of…" Rachel threw her hands up.

Matt watched for a while, "While we're on the subject, shall I confess something?"

"Please do," Rachel hissed venomously.

"The Fireside gang wants to know who kindly did the slaughterhouse last week. The police have been crawling around in the territory, trying to figure out the killings, and it's driving Ian insane, and he wants to talk to you to figure out whether its friend or foe."

"And what did you say?"

"Wisely I told him that it was a friend and that you'd be upright enough to tell him."

"THAT PUTS RAPH ON THE SPOT!" She shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! IAN'S GOING TO DEMAND TO MEET HIM NOW!!!!"

"I told him you'd talk, not Raph," Matt said soothingly.

"For the love of god, Matthew Sanders, you really have no idea what the fuck _tact_ is do you?" Rachel hissed, "I never wanted Raph in the Informers, I wanted him as far away from it as possible. Now you're bringing him in like some sort of show?! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Not show. Ally," Matt corrected, "I had to throw in Bria and Firefly because if I didn't, the gangs would get suspicious. And besides if they heard that you and Raphael were a bit…close……I can tell you this much, his life would be more on the line than it already is. I think I did you a favor in that area."

"I think you could have done better. If I wanted him in the Informers I would have said something to him. If I wanted Bria in the Informers, I would have said something to her. Neither of them wanted this Matthew. NONE," Rachel raised her voice at the word.

Matt rolled her eyes, "Rae, your overreacting. I think that's because of…" She just glanced up and down, "Emotional problems."

"Thank you very much," Rachel hissed at her, "Tell that to Raphael. I'm sure that me yelling at you is the kindest thing I've done."

"You both got a point," Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Matt on the emotional thing and you, Rachel, on the yelling."

Rachel and Matt both knew that Bria was right. Rachel just sighed, "I'll see Ian after New Years. Tell him that for me would you? Exact wording please…" she glared at Matt.

Matt nodded, "Sure. Now?"

"I don't care when. Soon," Rachel muttered as she walked into the kitchen to make herself something to drink.

Matt watched her go before turning to Bria, "That didn't go so badly."

"Maybe, maybe not…" Bria shrugged, "Though, you did get off easy…do me a favor, please…" she walked over to her and whispered, "Don't let Andy give up…It's not yet over, and he deserves so much more than this. I'll find a way to fix this."

"Hai! Chigiri!" Matt replied in Japanese with a large smile. Then it turned into a frown, "You don't think Rae's going to make me tell Firefly about what happened would she?"

"I'm going to play it safe and say yes," Bria nodded.

"That's what I thought." Matt bowed her head, "She's ruthless."

"She's has reason to be," Bria and Nao both said. Bria smiled and patted the girl's shoulder, "Come back tomorrow, this day has already been hectic, ok?"

"That's too true." Matt said. "See ya guys!" She did a wave before calling out, "Love you too Rae!"

"I hate you!" Rachel shouted making Matt laugh as she bounced out the castle's door.


	17. Pact

Pact

Donatello and Raphael walked into a little shop that Raphael and Casey had gone into once just to browse for the fun of it. Donny was nervous about even being in a jewelry shop since he was looking for something specific. An engagement ring for Lily…

"Hey, Raphy?" Donny asked as he looked over at the ring section. Mr. Sun was busy with a few other customers, so the conversation most likely wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yeah, Don?" Raph asked as he scanned the rows of rings.

"What did you do to…get rid of Rae's dark side?" Donny asked as he licked his lips nervously. He hated the fact that he had no idea what to do to help Lily get over Mr. M, and that he didn't have anything to say to help her either.

Raph knew exactly what Don asking, "We're talking about two completely different people, Donny," he sighed, "Lynx was a cold one, thought that lust was the only reason why I loved her/Rachel. I had to show her what love was really was about…_eternal_ fire."

"And you think that Mr. M is different? I mean besides him being bloodthirsty and a really, really scary monster, aren't they same in being dark and cold?" Donny asked.

Raph sighed, "Lynx had a sense of what she was doing. She has a heart, how do you think she was changed? That demon Lily's dealing with…I know his kind better than I should," he chewed on his bottom lip as he examined a certain ring, "He has no heart. Don…if Lily lost concentration on her hold over him, he'll take every opportunity to gain control over her. He'll kill you on the spot."

"So what do you think I should do to help? There should be something," Donny nervously said as he looked at his brother, "Something I could do. Anything…"

"First…tell me how she reacted after you got that cut on your lip?" Raphael requested as he reached over and lightly touched the cut and frowned when Don flinched.

"She pulled away." Don replied, not saying how he got it, "Pulled away trembling."

"Because with her cat senses the smell and taste is more profound," Raph nodded. He looked through many more rings while thinking, and then he said, "The demon is feeding on her fear, and he knows what she fears most is you getting hurt. Don't let her feel that fear. Hold her firm; distract her from whatever she's worried about…" He shrugged, "That's all I can think of for you to do, bro…"

"Easier said than done," Donny sighed, "I can try though. There's no harm in that."

"Basically, just make her focus on something else entirely," Raph patted his brother's shoulder. He then raised an eyebrow as he spotted a ring with a black band and a Celtic-looking silver cross with the diamond sitting in the middle. "What about this one, Donny?" he asked as he picked it up and looked at it before having his brother examine it.

"I think she'd love that," Donny said to him, "She's really into the gothic things." He paused and decided to look at the rings himself. There were so many, he frowned to himself as his eyes scanned. Some were simple, others complex, and some both.

Donatello's eyes were caught onto a sliver band, flower shaped diamond that looked very classy and elegant without being too big or small. A perfect fit for someone like Lily. He took it from the rack and looked at it up close for a while before turning to Raphael, "What do you think about this one for Lily?" He asked.

"Actually, that's perfect," Raph grinned and patted his brother's shoulder, "Let's buy 'em and head home. I feel Rachel's really pissed about something," he winced.

Donny laughed softly, "It never ceases to amaze me how you two can feel the others emotions like that."

"She can't seem to feel mine that well, but I feel hers like a neon sign," Raph sighed.

They got to the counter and Mr. Sun smiled, "Have you chosen your rings for your special someone, my friends?" he asked. He knew Raphael and even though the man was human now, it was easy to tell who he was.

"Sure have," Raph nodded and held his out.

"Ah, a simple ring for a simple lady? Or is she one who is shy and would not like the more 'outgoing' rings?" Mr. Sun asked as she looked at it while he rung it up.

"Number two, Mr. Sun," Raph laughed, "Defiantly number two."

"I understand," Mr. Sun smiled and took out a blue velvet box and placed it inside. He turned to Donatello, "What about you, young man?"

Donny held out the flower ring with a slight smile, "Both actually." Lily wasn't simple, but she was at the same time. She was shy as well and wouldn't like a ring to stand out.

"Wonderful pick. Few even pick up that one," Mr. Sun grinned and run it up as well while getting out a purple velvet box. He took their pay and nodded, "I wish you luck with your women, my friends. Farewell."

"Thank you," Donny smiled, "Farewell."

It's pathetic, _really_ pathetic. Not only am I stuck with a love-struck kitten, I am stuck with a kitten that barely ever fought if she fought at all. In fact, I have reason to believe that after I was transferred away from the used-to-be turtle, she had stopped fighting all together just to try to keep me at bay. I dearly wished damnation on that girl; I'm sure that if it had been anyone but her, I'd be bathing in blood.

However, I cannot deny the fact that the love the turtle and the kitten have is strong. When they kissed, and I was able to come forth to make my old host bleed, I could feel it. That power and passion both had, and neither was able to hold it in for long until I cut the lip.

Now I knew how to get to the surface. Now I knew that as long as she lost her concentration on me and on the moment's heat, I would be able to kill. Kill and kill until the castle walls reek of the blood that used to have form. Reek of the lifeline that was spent. A slaughterhouse one would call it. Only it'd be a slaughter-_castle_.

I'm insane, I know. I haven't had any blood split since I taken a new host. Hostess actually, and the humans around the city say that girls were the most lethal killers. No one in this world would suspect a woman.

However, I sigh in defeat. I can see why no one would suspect a woman unless, and unless only they were trained into it. Women are fickle creatures. The littlest, tiniest thing could make them faint, as the kitten so proved when the passion was getting dizzying and lust was overcoming.

I hated it, I hated it loads. She keeps trying to talk to me, but I show my displeasure by leaving. Walking away, I don't want to talk to a woman like her. Now if it was a woman with blood on her hands, like the witch or the redhead, or even the hybrid, I might be so willing to talk. This girl barely had a speck of blood even on her. Innocent in more ways than one…

She tried again, and again. The redhead I bet told her to talk to me, just to watch me get irritated. I knew she was a murderess the minute I first had saw her through my old-host, and the murderess still acts innocent. I know, and I'm sure now the kitten knows how bloody she is. Oh how mad she was in my host had told the kitten about the bounty. I could feel it in her veins. I almost had another chance to escape. However, she had focus. Her anger and betrayal wasn't as deep as I would have liked. My chance to get out failed…

At this moment, her and the rat have decided to go out and try to meditate in peace. A quiet sort of scenery that would be beautiful if blood was spilt… I could see the green leaves on the trees just dripping with it. Bodies, countless numbers killing the grass below and the pound, full of the life-force that kept everyone alive…

A bloody grave, commentaries, would also be a good place for bloodshed. Anywhere that looked like it was a fit for a death, was fit for blood.

Damn the girl! She's trying to talk to me again! Curse you! Curse you!

I don't wish to talk to a girl like yourself! I don't even want you to be my hostess any longer! Unless you make a kill… Oh I could show you how to kill. I know she wouldn't approve. She'd leave immediately. That's what I shall do. "What brings you to my chamber so early?" I ask the kitten. I used my power to create an scenery image. Dark clouds, blood red sky, countless bodies and the brown dust painted with blood.

She had a look of fright and horror on her face, and just barely composed it. She took several deep breaths and then answered, "I wish to talk to you. First…I dislike calling you Mr. M…do you have a _name_ I can call you?"

"Ciar," I replied rolling my eyes at the girl.

"Ciar…alright," she nodded. She shifted uncomfortably.

I was making her nervous. I knew I was. Just to test her, to see how long she'd stay in my so called chamber, I glittered a smile at her; a smile that I noticed gave her a shiver. I sensed her nervousness, I sensed the want to leave, I knew she knew that I was dangerous. I was bloodthirsty. Very bloodthirsty, and I was parched. "When, pray tell, am I going to roam free?" I asked bored.

"There's a time soon…I don't know when, but another battle with the Foot," she sighed shakily, "I stayed last time, but I was planning to go whenever the plans were made."

"Am I going to roam free, or are you going to keep me on a leash? I am not a dog, kitten. As much as you'd very much like to treat me as one," I replied. It was true. Here I am, locked inside the deepest darkest place in her thoughts, and there she was, standing out in the sunlight that could be shining down on the dead. Stupid girl…Idiotic young girl…

"Honestly, that does depend on how bad the battle gets," she told me, "Little by little, I'll let you free, or a lot if the situation calls for it," she added reluctantly.

I scoffed. "A leash I am kept on. Nice. You should have just said that and left." Stupid girl…idiotic girl… Does she not understand what freedom is? I'm being treated as a weapon! I'm being treated like a dog in a cage who can just bark, but cannot bite. I will not stand for it, sooner or later, I will have my freedom let that be me switch my hostess to someone with dirtier hands, or killing her from the inside out.

The only problem with my thoughts was the flaw of the switch. I cannot switch on my own although I went willingly to the Kitten. I thought I had seen potential. I thought I seen my way out.

Oh how foolishly wrong I was. She was no better than a slave keeper!

She still hasn't left. The kitten is either too scared to speak, or is thinking. I cannot tell. Maybe that's where I saw potential, was the way she can keep her emotions blank. Maybe not… Maybe I just thought I seen it, just because the turtle wasn't giving me enough. He didn't kill, he hardly ever kills. In fact, I doubt he even tried to kill. The damn… "What are you trying to do kitten? Trying to act brave?"

I snort and started pawing at a dead body. I knew it was imaginary because no blood was getting on me. I could imagine the blood getting on me, but it wouldn't be pleasing. I wouldn't feel the wetness or the warmth of the life-force coming out of the person's body. "I am no weapon for you to use at whim. I will not bow down take orders. I am not like other dark sides… Once defeated I get my revenge and I do it until my host dies…"

"I know you do," her voice had changed a bit. I looked to her and saw that she was looking about my 'chamber'. One step toward me she made her hazel eyes calculating and thoughtful, wondering and curious.

"So what keeps you here? Are you finding this to your liking? Maybe I was wrong; you're not as innocent as you look. You're possibly as dirty as the rest of them. Maybe more and maybe less…" I watched her. I wondered what move she was going to make, what she was trying to overcome. She was still afraid of me, I know she was. She knew that if she made the wrong move or said the wrong thing, I'd have her down in a heartbeat.

"I don't even know why I say here, and I might be less innocent than I let on," she agreed easily as she made another step, still looking at the room with interest, "I may have done little as a Neko, but as a cat…this seems highly familiar." Another step…

"You've seen this sort of scenery before?" I asked as I moved from the shadows to move around. Just sitting in one spot was killing my joints, and I needed my joints, if I was to kill. If I was to be let out soon…Kitten said I would be. Time was soon.

"Yes…back in Japan. I was not always Nao's cat," she told him. A couple more steps as she spoke. She stopped and looked upward. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but then looked back ahead and closed her eyes instead. "Maybe…" she murmured.

"How badly are you craving blood?" she suddenly asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a trick question Kitten?"

"Iie," Lily turned and looked at me, "I'm asking you a straight question. How badly are you craving blood?" she knelt down so she was level with my crouched position, "Does it matter what kind, be it human or animal?"

Now this was interesting. "It can be anything. I'm craving it just a touch." Just a touch was putting it nicely. She had a quick change of heart, and it was amusing. Very amusing… I wonder how far I'd be able to go until she regrets it.

"Casey has a home in the country. It belonged to his grandmother…do you see where I'm going with this?" she asked and a smile played on her lips.

"Are you letting me roam free?" I asked again, "Or trying to tame me?"

"I am giving you what you crave most. Donatello could not shape-shift, even now though he has my blood in his veins. I can. I can be any feline I desire. I will let you roam free, but only for two days and any time I can get to go where others will not be harmed. I won't tame you unless you wish to be tamed…" she paused, "I just have one request, Ciar, in exchange. Some freedom is better than none, is it not?"

"I'll decide that when you tell me your request," I replied. I wasn't going to get myself stuck in a situation that I couldn't get out of unless I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Fair," Lily nodded, "My request is that you hurt none of my friends and none of their family or friends. Meaning Donatello – especially Don – and his brothers and Master Splinter as well as Bria, Nao, Rachel, and any of their friends or allies… Now, if it the Foot, Bounty Hunters, or gangs that come after us, or strangers even who try to harm us, feel free to have some fun but don't go overboard."

"For freedom, you demand protection," I replied, "Is that the summery?"

"Basically," Lily chuckled softly, "Hai that is what I request."

I frowned, "I wish to think it over."

"If you doubt me, I'll find Casey and go to the house he has now," Lily smiled, but nodded, "Hai, hai, that is only expected. Think it over if you may," she bowed in respect and stood, "It was…interesting, talking to you, Ciar," she bowed again, and then she disappeared to go back to reality.

This was an interesting turn of events. I made sure to note that as the scenery that I made her disappeared into the scenery that it will always be. Darkness. The dark part of the mind and the soul… She offers blood in return to be protected. I have seen the Foot. I knew the Bounty Hunters and the gangs were mentioned because of the redhead.

Her love for the used to be turtle didn't waver. She enforced the rule that I couldn't touch anyone he considered dear. I would have loved to see the torment on his face if I made his kitten kill the people he loved.

I sighed, two days or any time she thought no one would be around to harm. Strangers that meant harm, Bounty Hunters, gang members, the Foot, all of them were mentioned in the pact, and I knew that considering how many people are even in the underground I knew that the blood I spilt from just that, would be more than to suffice me. Only problem was that, the gangs were out. The redhead was allied to them all, and I knew that.

However, I also knew that the Bounty Hunters were to die. No matter what the odds were. Blood was to be split from them, and from the Foot. Strangers that could mean harm could be allied to the bloodstained woman. I'd have to tread of careful, careful waters. Those were the problems that I didn't like from the pact. As much blood that could be shed just from the two Bounty Hunter and Foot clans, the stranger and the gang members, I knew was just a false statement. They weren't to be touched. Just the Bounty Hunters, the Foot, and any animal Kitten allows me to catch.

Seeing that these problems would cause half of the bloodshed I needed to even have, I decided to just let it play out. I wanted to see what sort of trouble the Foot was, and see how much blood I get from just fighting _them_.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brianna looked up and saw Raphael and Donatello bounding in. Leonardo had been tired from the fight with Andrew and so had laid down for a nap, and his head was resting on her lap. "Raph, Don, welcome home," she smiled.

"What happened to him?" Don asked looking positively shocked that their leader looked as if he had a few good bruises and cuts. "Was there a fight between him and Rae again?" He knew Rachel could be downright ruthless when she wanted to be, and it'd be the second time she exchanged blows.

"No, no," Bria laughed softly and then her smile turned sad, "He and Andrew fought. Andrew won, but I kicked him out of the castle…"

Don stared. "You wouldn't…" Bria never kicked Andrew or _anyone_ for that matter out of the castle. If that was true then, "Does that mean he won't come back?"

Bria went to answer, but then stopped. She closed her mouth and then shook her head, "I don't know, Donny, but he might not…it'd be to awkward for him here now. I wish I hadn't but…I was upset."

"How did the fight get so bad?" Don murmured.

"Oh, trust me," Rachel said as she came bounding out of the kitchen, holding a cup in her hands, looking happy. Happy was just an understatement, Don could see the anger in her eyes, "If Andy was still here that'd mean Matty would be here too."

"So, not only did Andy get into a fight with Leo, Matt's somehow involved?" Don asked confused, "I don't understand."

"Maybe that's for the best," She blew on her cup before taking a drink as if to finalize the conversation.

Bria sighed and when Leo stirred she realized why. She smiled softly and began running her fingers through his hair again.

Don watched her for the longest time; he raised an eyebrow at her just as she caught his eyes. The door opened and Rachel placed her cup down and Matt bounded in. "Sorry! Sorry, I know I shouldn't be……" Rachel glared very heatedly and Matt winced. Donny realized that there was a depth to this argument. He carefully treaded toward the middle, just in case Rachel was about to do what she did to Leo and kick her ass.

"Are you still mad at me?" Matt asked sounding hurt.

"Yes," Rachel said bitterly.

"Come on!" Matt said throwing her hands up, "Your just jealous that I came up with the idea first."

"Came up with what idea?" Raphael asked raising an eyebrow. He was now halfway to Rachel.

"You're digging a deep hole, Matthew." Rachel said lowly. "I'd watch it if I were you."

"And you're in deep enough. I was just trying to level out the ground. I mean come on; it wasn't a bad idea to get Raph in the Informers."

Donny blinked, and looked at each of them. Was Matt confessing or trying to pin blame? He wasn't very sure, but he agreed with Rachel, it looked as if she was digging herself in a deeper hole.

"_You're_ the one?" Raph stared and then the stare turned into a scowling glare.

"I'm the one that did what?" Matt asked.

"Don't act innocent!" Rachel snapped, "You told…"

"I know what I told you, Rae," Matt rolled her eyes, "And it is true. But think about it, if I didn't make him one of us, he'd be on the streets anyway."

Rachel drew back, deeply insulted, "You know I wouldn't have allowed it……"

"Yes, Rae. That's where I know you all to well. You would have been so desperate to protect him, you would have forgotten what _you_ need, and you guys would be on the streets, you knowing them, and him not having a fucking clue what was going on!"

Raphael was at lost what to say, he couldn't believe it. Matt put him up to this? He glared heatedly at him, and would have jumped into the argument, but Rachel was holding her own very well for now.

Donatello bit his lip. He felt a bit better to know that Raphael was right next to her, and realized that Lily hadn't come out during all the shouting.

Seeing how the situation could be…handled as well as it could be, he quietly left the castle and started looking for his beloved. He went to the little forest that surrounded Turtle Pond, and bit his lip. He could sense her, he knew that she was close, her scent was getting stronger as well, but she was still out of sight. It was getting worrisome; he wanted to know if she was okay.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter asked, "Are you alright, my son?"

"Have you seen Lily anywhere, Sensei?" Donny asked his father. "I can sense her, but can't find her."

"She and I were just meditating," Splinter nodded, "She told me she wanted to be alone, and that if you asked to tell you not to worry. She told me she'll be gone for a couple days but will be back Christmas Eve."

Donny pursed his lips together. This wasn't like Lily, and he wanted to find her. He honestly did wish to find her, but he knew that since Lily asked for privacy, he should just give it to her without trying to get his nose into other people's business. That area was best left to Matt……who Donny prayed wasn't getting herself beat up.

Splinter patted his son's shoulder, "Don't spend too much time out here, Donatello. It gets colder as it gets darker," he said and then went inside.

Donny bit his lip and continued to try to find her. He could sense her fading away, as if she was leaving somewhere. Was she trying not to be found? His curiosity was getting stronger and stronger and he continued to comb through the miniature forest, to try to find the cat.

He broke through just in time to see Lily stripping the last of her clothing off. She stood there in concentration her hair fanning around her body, and then she shook her head and in about the flash of a second, she had changed into a panther.

"Lily?" Donny asked his curiosity strong enough to speak. "What are you doing?" He couldn't believe he was doing this. He should be respecting her privacy and leave! Not trying to do a 'Matt'.

Lily turned sharply and he found himself on the ground with a hard thud before he could even blink. She had her clawed paws pressed against his throat. Then, as she caught his eyes, she made what sounded like a gasp and then jumped away in horror. She paced away from him, her hazel eyes watching him closely. She was not pleased, but seemed to understand.

Don watched her for the longest time, wondering what had happened. "Is it Mr. M?" He asked the panther. "Did he take control?"

Lily shook her head and then grunted. Closing her eyes, her body shuddered once before she took form of her half-way point, where she was neither human nor feline. She growled and then scowled at him, "His name is Ciar. No, this is my own doing. I'm partially experimenting, but being able to run on all fours is faster than two legs."

"I see……" Donny bit his lip. He wanted to come with her, to make sure that Ciar didn't take over her, at the same time he liked doing his experiments alone, so what if she wanted to hers the same way? "Should I come or leave?" He asked finally.

Lily's eyes widened with horror and she jumped back suddenly, "Choudai…I beg you, don't try and follow after me. This is something I must do alone. If you were there…" she shook her head wildly, "Don't worry about me, alright? I'll be back Christmas Eve, I promise," she then turned back into a panther. Turning to a fairly smooth patch of snow, the message she wrote was simple before she dashed off.

_I love you_

_I am sorry_

Donatello read the message and frowned sadly, "You don't have to apologize." He whispered before standing up. "I love you too, be safe." With that, he decided to go back the castle. No matter how strong his curiosity was getting.


	19. The Hunt

The Hunt

_**Ciar's POV**_

Freedom

How long as it been since I felt such adrenaline rush that goes through my veins and into my brain? I may be in a cat form, and I hated that, but I was pleased with the fact that I was able to move quicker, more power to my run. She wasn't such a bad hostess; I should give her some credit. It was interesting that she happened to be a shape shifter; the only problem with that was the fact that she could only transform into cats, for she was originally was a cat. That made me upset. I would have dearly would have wanted to be a wolf or a coyote or something.

Why am I thinking like this? Maybe it was for the fact that I was able to quench my thirst. My mind that was once so dark with blood and meat, that I haven't had much thought for anything else. Perhaps it's the contract that I'm bound to, now that I made my first kill. The warm liquid, the loud cries the thrashing of legs and screams… I could feel the animal that I was slowly killing, dying. The thrashing was starting to become weaker, and the blood was flowing more. Soon the blood was turning cold, and the animal was still. I smirked in my pleasure and started to tear the animal into sheds, not even eating the meat that came out of it.

Getting up from my tearing, I realized that the animal had no one. Not one of its kind had decided to help out, all had left. I felt just a twinge of pity, but I'm sure that if this animal had betrayed its kind, I did them a favor. I purred in pleasure as my tongue ran across my teeth, feeling the leftover blood from the kill on to my tongue, giving me another longing desire to kill something else. Something that was loyal, something that'd give me a fight… I stalked off to the woods to find that sort of animal.

I'm sure I'd find one. If not, I'll just find the next best thing. Being locked up for a long, long time teaches to take what you get, and take it well.

_**Don's POV**_

I arrived back into the castle to find with relief that Rachel didn't cause anything to happen, instead she was sitting on the kitchen chair looking faint. It had almost been a month, and I knew that because as much as Raphael didn't know that she had been sick. Luckily, her morning sickness wasn't during the morning, but more towards the afternoon. I do have to admit, she looked like she had fainted and just came too. Too much stress, I'm sure.

"You okay?" I asked finally. I noticed that Brianna and Leonardo weren't on the couch, but I could hear clanging of metal, so they were training with one another. "Where's Matt?" I asked just in case she didn't want to answer the first question. I'm sure if she did say something, it'd cause Raph to worry even more, and she wouldn't want that.

She just did a wave, and I had a feeling that she was telling me that she was fine. She was too weak to speak at the moment. I took the answer with stride, if I pressed, the secret would come out, and she wouldn't like that. "I'll be in my Lab if you need anything," I directed this mainly toward her.

Rachel nodded weakly and I bit my lip hard before going back to the Lab. It was difficult not to try to help her. She wouldn't have let me anyway. I just had sat down when I felt something go up and down my skin, like a pleasurable shiver that a lover would give, only lustier than not. Bloodthirsty I realized, Ciar had taken control over Lily. I started to get worried, but I could feel that my love was okay. She was experimenting. She wanted to see how she could tame him I realized.

Maybe, in a way where he wouldn't notice he was being tamed in the first place. What did she do though? It was obvious from the pleasure I was getting that he was enjoying himself immensely and that Lily had allowed him to control, but what did she offer? Blood for protection? It'd sound about right, but did she remember to exclude or include anyone in that offer? My love sometimes did forget the details, but it was a rare occasion.

Another wave of pleasure, this time with irritation came through my skin and my eyes blurred. Ciar was enjoying himself too much, I thought. I hoped that Lily knew when to give out and give in. She had to know that Ciar was a bloodthirsty monster, he would keep killing and won't stop. At least, that's what happened to me. He didn't even allow me to recognize my own family.

Would Lily recognize me? Would she recognize Rachel, Bria, my brothers, or our friends? Not in this state, but if there was a way to, would she? I hoped that she would. I felt another wave of pleasure, with a bit of anger with it. I wondered what was going on. For the first time in my life, I feared for Lily's.

Ciar would kill her.

_**Ciar's POV**_

I was growing frustrated. All of the animals I'm trying to go after keep abandoning their own kind. What is it with them? Don't they want to protect their own? It would have made a good fight, and a good bloodbath. I would have kept myself at bay for longer time than what I'm at now. Anger was clawing at my heart, and I knew that I was getting no where.

I was smart though, I knew what animals to go after, and what animals I shouldn't. Lily doesn't have an idea about the other side of this world, and maybe that's for the best. I'm not the only monster that's around, and I'm sure that compared to the monsters that we'd seen soon, I'm the nicest, bloodiest monster around.

And she would die.

That would please me. It's not that she's not a good host. No, she's making it easier for me, but dear lord her being a cat was killing me. I would rather be a wolf or some other predator. Something that the animals would fight against… It's not everyday an animal in this forest sees a lion, a panther, or any other kind of cat. These kind of cats should be in a Zoo in this city.

In this country.

I'm also getting tired. This game that I was playing was getting boring. None of the animals were participating with me. None of the animals were coming to fight with me, instead they ran. Ran as fast as they could, giving me a chase that I wanted, but not in the way that I'd pleased. They ran and ran and when one got tired, they didn't stop but abandon the creature.

I think I'm becoming too nice for my own good, killing off creatures. Creatures those are miserable because their pack left them. I put them all out of their misery, no matter if they had pups, cubs, or none.

I could feel my hostess getting worried. I think she's thinking I'm getting out of hand, or getting out of character.

It could be both for all I can care about.

_**Don's POV**_

Pleasure disappeared for the night. I think Ciar finally got tired for the darkness. Lily might have stopped him and begged him not to kill anymore. That there was more for tomorrow… I knew though that was part of the experiment. I had felt during the little hunt that she was barely concentrating. She was trying to see how much concentration she could lose, before being taken over.

I grew even more worried. She was being reckless. I wanted to leave my Lab and go off and try to find her and convince her that there was no reason for this sort of experiment to happen, but I knew that I would just be deceiving myself. Sooner or later, I knew that there would come a time where Lily would have relied on Ciar for the bloodshed. That there would be a battle where Lily's power just wouldn't work…

This sort of experiment though was reckless. Did she even know what she was getting herself into? Ciar was a creature that I'm sure no one would want to go up against. I know for a fact that my brother's don't want to deal with him again, and I know that I'd just be killing myself if I hurt Lily.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see that Rachel had recovered a little bit. She was still considerably pale from the fainting episode, "Worried about Lily?"

"How did…"

"I did talk to her, remember?" Rachel told me with a smile, "I don't know what she's planning, or what she's doing. I'm sure she managed to talk to her dark side."

"A dark side named Ciar," I muttered darkly.

"Ironic. Ciar is 'black' in Irish. I haven't heard Irish in a long time. At least not an Irish name," Rachel murmured thoughtfully.

I stared at her, "You're Spanish, not Irish."

Rachel just gave me a smile, "She'll be okay, Don. Faith is sometimes is all one needs."

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't doing her any good with Raph, but I knew better. She had more faith in Raphael, Michelangelo, and Brianna than she did with anyone else. I'm sure that Raph, Mikey and her sister had the same, if not more amount of faith in her. "Just trying to cheer me up I'm sure," I told her, "You should be worrying about yourself."

"It was just a spell," Rachel waved it off without a care in the world. "You shouldn't worry about it," She placed her hand down, "Still Don; she's doing this for you. A little faith is better than giving her none." With that she closed the door.

A little faith… I sighed. I wouldn't give Lily a little.

I'd give her my complete faith.

If only she'd stay safe.

_**Ciar's POV**_

Locked up again. My hostess had grown bored of my killing rampages that weren't doing me any good and brought me back into the darkest depths of her mind. Just when I was growing accustom to the light of the moon and the air surrounding me, she takes me away from it, as if she was just giving me a tease of what she was offering.

I didn't see her come into my chamber, and I'm glad she decided not to. I was angry at her. Really, really angry at her… I knew that if I had seen her pretty face, I would have torn it to sheds and made sure that her soul was unrecognizable. Possibly find myself a better host or hostess that wouldn't do something like this. That would give me complete freedom than just a taste.

A taste… God, if freedom had a taste, I'm sure it'd be more bittersweet than blood. I'm sure that the taste would be so addicting that I would make sure never to get captured again. To live in my host or hostess and take all the lives that I wanted…I would be able to have the hunt that I was craving. This was more of a game of tag.

The hunt I was craving was packs. Packs of animals after me, after killing one of their own… A desperate fight to live, a desperate fight not to die… I would want that sort of hunt.

I hear my hostess voice soothingly telling me soon. Soon. How soon is soon? Is it tomorrow? Is it a month? A year? When? How long is soon? I was getting restless. I was getting tired. If this is how this was going to be, then what was the point of even taking her offer?! I growled at her, but I said nothing. She was thinking, and when she thought I knew she was trying to form another idea.

Possibly an idea for another kill… Did she realize that this wasn't enough? That this wasn't pleasing even though the bloodlust had died out. I killed enough to quench that thirst for a while, but the killing was terrible. Very terrible…

Tomorrow was another day. She told me that she was allowing me another day.

Another day

I can't wait.


	20. Argumentation

Argumentation

Lily tried to calm her shaking body as she carefully went through the trap door she had found on accident during the summer. It was just about five or so, not quite dawn and thankfully even though it was Christmas morning no one was awake. Ciar had almost killed her the night before. Certainly not completely intentional, but she had found a particular quick hunt rather exciting. It was half her fault half his.

Donny could feel her presence come through and he got up from his lab table. He had stayed up throughout to two days that she had left, but unfortunately his all nighters from before the two days finally caught him during last night and he fell asleep. He quietly walked out of the lab, "Lily?" He whispered softly so he wouldn't wake up anyone, "Why didn't you come home yesterday? Did something happen?"

Lily jumped at his voice and nearly killed him. She blinked suddenly and saw her hand at his throat, "D-Donatello…" she rasped in horror. She took her hand away and jumped back toward the wall covering her nose because she had drawn blood, "Donny, I'm sorry," she said and tears flowed.

Donny had three cuts at his throat and one on his cheek. They weren't deep, but they were bleeding badly. "It's fine. I startled you." Donny bit his lip as he touched his neck, and pulled it away. The crimson blood was red and not a blackish red color that meant that the bleeding wasn't really bad. But it was still a cause of concern. "Let's go to the lab before I start bleeding all over the living room floor. I'll need your help to bandage this." He winced.

Lily took a breath to calm her and then felt a draft. She realized why and then sighed. She forgot to bring clothes…she had been in Neko form until just now, and now was full human. She quickly went over to him and placed her hands where his wounds were. The wounds healed instantly.

"I forgot you could do that." Donny whispered softly, "Arigato." He looked at her, "What happened to make you late?"

"Um…may I have some clothes before I answer that?" Lily asked softly. She rubbed her throat, "And some milk…"

"Sure." Donny said softly, "Want me to get you your clothes?"

"I don't care, Donny, I really don't…being isolated and almost constantly in animal form can make you not give a fuck what you're given just as long as you got something," Lily growled lightly. She rubbed her arms and shivered again.

"Come on then," Donatello gently placed an arm around her shoulder and gently guided her to their bedroom so she would be able to dress without having whoever was going to wake up see her. He honestly felt a bit honored that Lily didn't care that she was naked in front of him. He was sure though, she would be highly embarrassed if it was someone else.

"And honestly, you wouldn't let them anyway, your cat instinct that you now have would make you really possessive," Lily said answering his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around him once they got to their room and buried her face in his chest. She didn't care about anything else right now, just the fact she was back with him. Two days had been torture…and that was more literal than she cared to admit.

"That's true," He murmured, "I wouldn't have." He gently nuzzled her neck and gently kissed her cheek and brought her closer into the embrace. He missed her so much, worrying about whether or not she was okay, if she was nourished, if she was injured, if she was going to come home. Even though she had promised she'd come back, he still couldn't help but to worry.

Lily found herself waking up a while later and she yawned. How long she had been unconscious she did not know. Her eyes felt sore, and she realized she had been crying. She remembered she had been enjoying Donatello's scent and being with him again, and then just a sudden breakdown after he had asked again why she had been late. She looked around for him now, "Don? Donny? Where are you?" she felt panic grip her as she saw blood in her mind's eye and the injury she had given him earlier but worse. "Donny?!" she called again. God…why was she so afraid again?

She threw on a robe that was lying on the end of the bed and hurried out of the room as she tied the sash. She got to the living room where she saw Casey and Raphael fighting over a present addressed to both of them. She had obviously been out pretty long because she had to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light, "Donny?" she called attentively, watching her friends.

"Over here," Donny called over to Lily. He was sitting on the couch watching with pure amusement as Casey won the fight and ran away from Raph as he was opening the present, teasing the hothead. "Sorry about not waking you up, you seemed tired and needed rest," he smiled sympathetically as he thought, _'Even though it was my fault for causing her to cry.'_

Lily felt complete relief at seeing him and hurried over. She didn't care about the stares she got as she hugged Donatello, "You're alright," she sighed and nuzzled him.

"I'm fine," Don agreed as he gently hugged her back, nuzzling her neck gently, "Everything's fine."

"Lily! Oh my god, you're back!" the girls cried in unison and came over happily and the other brothers joined them.

Lily sat up in surprise, "Minna," she smiled, unsure, "Hai, hai, I'm back," she nodded but half agreed. She herself still wasn't sure if she was back completely. Another part of her seemed to have been left back at the forests.

"I'm glad you're okay. We had to deal with a sulking Don the passed two days," Mikey said.

"I didn't sulk, Mikey," Don muttered.

"Oh yeah right!" Raphael raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't come out of that lab for nothin'!"

"Well……" Don was lost for words. That was very true. Raph, Mikey and Rachel tried multiple times to get him out of the Lab, only have Bria, Nao and Leo order them to leave him alone and let him stay. "I can't deny that," He admitted.

Lily frowned and found herself cuddling closer to Donatello. Was that really how badly her little trip had been for him? She hadn't exactly felt it, but then again she had been in some type of animal form the whole time, and the second night she hadn't bothered to return to the country house and just slept in her panther form.

"Where exactly were you?" Brianna asked curiously as she balanced on the back of the chair Leo had sat in.

Lily bit her lip and then glanced at Casey. She had actually forgotten to ask permission from the man before she had gone, though over the summer they had visited the place so that's how she knew where it was. "I went to your house in the country, Casey," she said, "I forgot to ask you if I could, but that's where I was."

"It's cool," Casey waved it off. "Did you have fun? It must have been boring, there's nothing to do out there."

Lily paused a bit too long, "I had plenty to do out there, Casey…and the reason why I was late is because I…" she held her hand up and bit her lip as she saw spots of dried blood where the snow had not cleaned it off of her fur, "I had a bit…too much fun."

"What did you do?" Rachel was the one that asked that.

Lily answered reluctantly, "I hunted."

"Ciar?" Don and Rachel asked together leaving everyone else in the darkness of confusion.

"Hai," Lily sighed, "He and I made a deal. If I gave him what he craved – which was blood – he would give protection."

"The experiment… That's what it was about?" Don asked, "To test him or something? Lily, that was dangerous. He could have controlled you."

"I was letting him get control of me," Lily shot back and stood, "Having some freedom is better than none! Those were my exact words to him," she growled, "It's not just blood that he wanted, but also freedom. I can't keep Ciar locked up inside me like I was. I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Donny and everyone blinked. Lily never lashed out at anyone unless they were injured and trying to pull off something they know they shouldn't. She was like Don that way, and she never lashed out at him. Rachel watched as Don looked a bit hurt, "I know you can't keep him locked inside, but still…he could have taken control of you, used that deal to his advantage."

"That's why the reason why I was late is half my fault half his. It's equal blame, alright?" Lily crossed her arms over her stomach and frowned.

"Come on, no fighting." Rachel sighed as Don opened his mouth to argue, "Can you guys talk about this later or something? We should be celebrating, not seeing who can kick whose ass the farthest."

Don merely glanced over at the redhead and mutely agreed. It was a time of celebration, but still. Rachel and Raphael were normally the ones arguing, and Don breaking them up. Seeing the positions reversed slightly shocked him. He was certain Bria would have stopped the fight or even Leo, but Rae? He thought she'd be cheering them on, trying to egg them into fighting…Apparently not…

Lily bit her tongue on purpose. Her shoulders sagged with defeat. This was why she had avoided the subject, "Very well," was all she said before she turned around and headed back to the room.

Rachel just glanced over at Don and gave him a look. "Go on, Prince Charming." She pointed over to where Lily had left. "Say your sorry and then come back."

"Seriously Rae, I think you're the one scaring us all with the attitude change," Don teased the redhead slightly, but complied with getting up and going after Lily.

Brianna palmed her forehead before jumping off the back of the chair. Everyone had been allowed to open one present while they were waiting for Lily, but she forgot who went after Raphael/Casey. She adjusted her Santa hat that Michelangelo had given her, "Alright…who hasn't gotten their one present yet?" she asked.

Donatello walked to the room, but bit his lip as he knocked on the door. He did feel awful about pushing her away, and he knew that she was only trying to make Ciar more under control, but he still couldn't help but to worry. He gently knocked on the door, "Lily?" He asked softly.

"Come in, Don," Lily's reply came, but a bit sharper that she intended.

Don winced, but then opened the door to walk in. "I was just concerned about you." He tried to plead his case, "Is that wrong? I'm just worried that if you let Ciar take too much control then you're not going to recognize me, or anyone. I don't even know how well he holds his end of the deals."

"Don't you think I thought of that?" Lily turned to face him after she slipped on a red dress that flowed out from her waist down to her knees but hugged her figure well. "Now that I'm not afraid of Ciar, I'm afraid of that. That's what almost happened when I first walked in through that fucking trap door. I almost killed you, Don!"

"Then why did you make a deal with him when he just proved that he would kill me?" Don snapped at her.

Ciar either wasn't pleased, or was too pleased because a soft purr entered Lily's mind, but that was all that was there. No words or encouragement or words of hate. Just a purr that could have been anything…

"I may not know as well as I would like, but I do know that Ciar will keep his end of the pact. So, I am not afraid of if _HE_ will kill you, but I'm afraid that _I_ will kill you! That's my biggest god damned fucking fear!" Lily snapped right back.

"I know you wouldn't kill me, Lily," Don glared at her, "Not unless Rachel somehow influenced you to kill the ones you love, because she's nearly done it two or more times!" He knew that was a very low blow. Don knew for a fact that Rachel wasn't like that, but Lynx was, and the bounty she had was just part of it. He knew that what he said was false…but he also had a point. Rachel nearly killed Raph. Lily nearly killed Don.

Related in a total sense of the events…

Ciar's purr turned into a soft growl, _'He doesn't love you,'_ he sang.

Lily stared at Donatello, breathing deep to try and calm she, but a growl escaped her anyway, "Some _little faith_ you have in me. While you were sulking in the lab, the only company you had was a fucking mass murderer. Deny it all you want, Don. However, you and I know for a fact that if she killed Raphael or even influenced me into killing you, she'd be dead in the instant either by her own hand or by Leo's."

Don stared at Lily and then also growled, "Then pray to tell me what's wrong with me being worried about you?! If Rachel didn't influence you to kill and it was Ciar and there was a deal involved is it a fucking crime to worry about you? Is it wrong to wonder if you're okay? Tell me the truth, Lily, because right now all I'm hearing is nothing but lies.

"Yes it's true I did sulk in my lab and the only people that tried to keep me company was a mass murderer who dragged my big brother into her mess, and a big brother that knew what I was going through because he had to deal with her dark side as well. Mikey tried to get me to laugh, but all I could was give him a small smile and do you want to know how much it hurt to see him worried?! Mikey's the bouncy one and he couldn't even cheer me up!

"How do you think that affected him? Yeah, you're right, if Rae did influence you to kill someone she'd rather shoot herself or worse. Leo would even go after her because of that, I know. I get it. But think about it Lily, Ciar isn't someone you can tame. He's uncontrolla,ble and I know your trying to control him with a deal, but he can easily go back on it. I'm just worried for you. I'm scared for you. Is that a crime?!"

"I made that pact so even if Ciar did go back on it it would give you some extra fucking time to live, Donatello!" Lily screamed at him. She then purposefully took off a stretchy bracelet and tied her hair up in a genie-ponytail. She felt like she was being suffocated, but she would grit and bare it. She didn't care. She wouldn't risk changing into a literal animal out of anger.

Don glared at her heatedly and then closed his eyes. Calm breaths, think calmly. This situation was getting out of hand and it was getting out of hand quickly, "You were hunting." He said, his voice shaking from the anger that he was holding back, but he forced himself to change the subject. "What exactly were you hunting to make you late? I know that was animal blood on you. I could smell it, but I don't know what you were hunting, or why you were or anything. Will you at least let me in on that part of your life?"

He sounded desperate. Was this how Raphael felt when Rachel tried locking him in the dark? It was torture! Complete hell! He wanted to be included in Lily's life, and it felt like a knife was being torn through his chest when she shut him out. He didn't want that.

Lily's voice kept rising with every sentence she said since at the moment his calm wasn't affecting her livid state, "You want to know why I was late? I was taking a crack at tracking and hunting MY way, and we found a tight-knit group of _wolves_. _**Wolves**_, Donatello! Can you see where just that one simple fact is taking me with this?

"Ciar and I battled with the pack of eight, nine wolves, killing off several. We got carried away, and then before we knew it we were fighting the Alpha female. I didn't want to kill her, but Ciar overpowered me and then the Alpha male almost tore me to fucking shreds!"

Lily ran her hands violently threw what she could of her hair, "I could've been home on time…but I didn't want you to see me that way, damn it…"

"Now I understand why Raph hates it when Rachel demands him to go away," Don muttered to himself before looking at Lily, "You don't get it. You and Rachel…you're both the same… You both just want to keep us out of your lives as if we're the ones needing protection. Damn it, Lily, I don't care if you killed a pack of wolves and as much as I will start caring if you go off and start hunting humans, I still won't stop loving you. You don't seem to understand that this is my job. I worry and love you and I want to see you. I don't care if you come to me blood-soaked, and I don't care if you come to me clean and naked like you were this morning. All I fucking care about is whether or not you still remember and love me the same way I love you. I want to be there for you, Lily. I can't do that when you push me away."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Lily shrieked, but she was shaking from her tears from what he said, "Think of the god damn number, Don! _Think_! YOU TELL ME WHY I WAS SO RELUCTANT TO TELL YOU THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Don looked as if he had been smacked right across the face and silence fell.

Ciar was snickering from Lily's mind, _'You crossed a big line, kitten…'_ He purred.

Don looked as if he didn't know whether or not to hit her or what. He bowed his head and said in a soft voice, "Nine or eight wolves, killing off several… I remember that, Lily…" He looked up at her, "But it's not me that needs reminding. I hope you had a good hunt." He sounded bitter and cold. "And I'm glad that your experiment went alright."

He gently brought his arms up as if he was going to hug her, but instead he just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what else I can do besides that. But I can tell you this much. Thanks…" There wasn't any gratitude in his voice, "For everything. We should talk again when one of us is a bit saner…" He started to leave the room.

Lily was about to reach for him to stop him, but she didn't know what she would do, what she would say… She watched him leave with tears streaming fast. She felt like she's been shot in the heart after he turned the corner and she saw his own tear. "A bit saner…fine…I'll go out for a walk…they can start without me…" she shook her head sadly and also left the room to go outside.

Brianna frowned as Donatello came out to join them. There was not a person in the room who hadn't heard Lily's screaming, "Donny?" she felt her instinct to comfort take over and she went over to him. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Donny, do you want to talk about it? If not me then I'm sure one of your brothers will listen," she tried to offer.

"Its fine, Bria," Donny said stiffly, "It's just a fight. It's heal itself up eventually." He waved it off and smiled weakly, "Now then, its suppose to be a celebration, so lets forget about this." He knew that it was a weak attempt, but it was going to have to work. He didn't want to talk about it. Not at this exact moment anyway.


	21. Christmas and Proposal

Christmas and a Proposal

Lily rubbed her arms as she watched the others from the back way where they wouldn't see her. She had spent half their celebration time – which consisted of dinner, a food-fight, and jokes and laughter – thinking about what she could say to Donatello. It hurt so badly when she saw their brightness and laughter, made her cry several times, even. She knew he sensed her, there was no other explanation for the way he was so rigid. She had realized she was so afraid was because she had little confidence that she could.

She had gone through it in her mind and everything pointed in the direction that she had all the means necessary to keep Ciar from hurting her family. He was an animal, and so was she. He may be an even more powerful one, but they all had a weakness. She knew full well what hers was, but she could easily figure out a way to avoid it.

_'So what's stopping you now?_' Ciar asked in her mind, bored out of his mind. Yes the argument was entertaining when it was happening, but now that it had been stopped for hours and they had spent time alone, he was growing bored.

_'I'm waiting for an opening, Ciar,'_ Lily sighed. She found just bursting into a conversation was rude.

_'Just jump in…'_ Ciar smirked.

_'No,'_ Lily rolled her eyes, _'You may find it fun but I don't.'_

Ciar rolled his eyes, but decided to stay silent as he watched the party continue on. It was so boring. Nothing fun or exciting happening…

"Of course _you_ are bored…" Lily muttered under her breath. Michelangelo did something and it made Nao blush and throw a pillow at the young turtle and everyone else laughed. She chuckled too. She had missed Mikey's antics and suddenly she felt better. The orange-banded turtle always seemed to make all their spirits lighten.

_'Just go over and tell him,'_ Ciar grumbled, _'or I'll make you. Just appear and sit down if you have to. It won't matter. He already knows.'_

"Everyone else doesn't," Lily snorted, but rolled her eyes and carefully walked out there. The girls looked at her with smiles, but the boys all narrowed their eyes a bit, "Hello, minna…" she said and was nervous again.

"Welcome back." Rachel grinned at Lily. "Have fun?"

Lily smiled at Rachel gratefully, "Eh, I just went out for a walk, but the wind's starting to pick up out there. I think we're going to have a blizzard tonight…" she said and attentively sat down next to Donatello.

Rachel winced, "A blizzard? You're kidding..." She liked snow, but blizzards weren't on her top favorite storms.

Don gently gave her a slight smile, but didn't really look her in the eyes. He was still tense from the fight, but he was also relaxed that she had come back. He was cautious because he didn't want another fight. He prayed that there wasn't going to be another. At least not now…

Lily smiled back but then bowed her head, "Don…I'm sorry…" she said hesitantly. As she spoke more her words got a bit faster because she was nervous and unsure, "I didn't mean to push you away, but I thought if I told you, you would follow me, or try and stop me and attempt to offer an alternative. I couldn't do that because my plan was already set, and if you had come you _would_ have been hurt one way or another."

As clueless as what Lily even said, Rachel still crossed her fingers by her side and hid it behind her back, watching Don's reaction. He looked completely shocked and gently hugged her, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept pressuring you for information. I was just worried. I still am, but I'll try not to be too worried anymore. I thought _I_ pushed you away."

Lily blinked in surprise that he had hugged her so quickly, but then hugged him back tightly, relieved, "No, no, never," she soothed. She then went to a different yet similar topic, "Don…you said I was lying about loving you……that's anything but true………"

"I know," Don said softly. "I was mad, Lily, there are things I say that I mean, and others that I don't and that was one of them. I know you love me the same way I love you."

"Alright," Lily nodded. She smiled as she pulled away, "I'll try and tell you my plans next time, Chigiri."

"Arigato," Don smiled.

"Aw they made up!" Rachel squealed happily.

Lily blushed and the other laughed. She threw a pillow at Rachel but then giggled too.

"That looks familiar…" Nao snickered and then said, "I REALLY need to brush up on my history…" she shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she gently tossed the pillow to Nao, "I meant to throw that at Lily but I guess I was facing you so it randomly went to you."

Nao easily caught it and threw it at Donatello, "First those two," she motioned to Leonardo and Brianna, "Now them!" she pointed at Lily and Don.

Lily's eyes widened, "What'd we do?!" she asked.

"YOU'RE LIFEBONDED THAT'S WHAT!" Nao bowed her head, "You guys suck…" she palmed her forehead, "I have no idea if it's just this family's spirituality or what, but seriously…who's next?"

Rachel's eyes widen before she jumped back, "That's unexpected, but expected. I think you and Mikey."

Mikey just laughed and shook his head. "Impossible."

"Don't deny it, little brother." Rachel said playfully, "You and Nao have been acting the same."

"I'm sure there are requirements," Mikey shook his head, "What about you and Raph?"

"That'd be a mircial in disguise to you wouldn't it?" Rachel huffed playfully as she folded her arms.

Raphael pulled Rachel down into his lap and then kissed her neck, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Everyone burst out laughing a she let out an indignant squeak. "I don't know. I just don't think I really like the idea of being Lifebonded. I mean…" She looked upwards, her lips pursed closed and then she said, "For one thing, if you were in pain or me? I don't think either of us would survive. Not to mention we get ourselves in some pretty bad situations to begin with."

Raph dug out the velvet box from his pocket and handed it to her, "And your point is what, my love?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she looked at the box and then to him and then back to the box, "Um…speechless. My god…" She starting chewing on her lip, "Is this what I think it is?"

"No Rae, he's giving you a ring to declare that he's going to break up with you and leave," Mikey told her.

"Smart ass," Rachel burst out laughing and hugged Raph tightly.

"What a way to put it, bro," Raphael laughed as he hugged Rachel back and held his free hand out to high-five Michelangelo. He then pulled away, "Open it, Rachel," he nudged her.

Rachel rubbed her lips together and gently opened the box to have her eyes widen. It was a beautiful Celtic cross with a black diamond in the middle with a black band instead of the normal silver. "Oh my god…" She whispered, "This is gorgeous."

Raph kissed her neck again, "I'm glad you like it," he murmured affectionately, "But I still gotta do this the old fashioned way…" he then shifted her so she was sitting down and then he slithered down onto the floor. He took the ring as he knelt in front of her and grinned at her blush, "Rachel Jay Stevens, will you marry me?"

There was utter silence in the room.

"Yes," Rachel nodded with a big, big smile on her face, "I will marry you, Raphael Hamato."

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the whole room erupted into cheers.

"Yes! Go Raph! Noogie!" Casey laughed and put his friend in a headlock and noogied him.

Rachel burst out laughing as she was gathered into a hug by Don, Lily and Mikey who were the nearest to her.

"Hey, let me hug my sister!" Bria pouted.

Leo just smiled; he was glad that his brother actually didn't wait until being the last person again, to confess his feelings to the woman of his life. "Congratulations," He said with a big smile, "Welcome to family, Rae."

"Be careful please," Rachel winced slightly as Mikey accidentally hugged her too tightly, "Thank you…" He had loosened his grip, but then moved out of the way so Bria could have a chance at hugging her.

Brianna grinned and huggled her sister, "Oh, man, girl, this is AWESOME!!!" she grinned and kissed her cheek, "Now you have a sparkly on your hand."

"I swear you and Matt should have gotten together before he found out his sexuality. You guys would have been made in heaven." Rachel muttered, but grinned big. Now it was her turn to tell Raphael and everyone what was up with her. She pursed her lips together. Damn it was going to be difficult.

Lily rolled her eyes as she saw Rachel's dilemma. She pulled her out of the pile of hugs and then turned her to face Raph, "Tell him. Just shout it for the world to hear! You have nothing to be afraid of," she grinned and shoved her forward.

Raphael raised an eyebrow but smiled, "What's up?" he asked.

"Instead of crashing into you, I'm still standing that's the only thing different about that." Rachel muttered to herself, before she started playing with her hair nervously, "Um…can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Rachel," Raphael chuckled, "You can tell me anything."

"One should not say that unless they really mean that." Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" She started playing with her hair even more nervously. "You know how I fainted a few days ago when I argued with Matt and been extremely tired and being really different right?"

"Yeah…like also not drinking coffee anymore…You hate tea but now we can't pull you away from it," Raph put a hand on either of her shoulders, "Just spit it out."

"I'm a month along," Rachel admitted finally, "I'm with your kid."

Raph stared at her for the longest time, completely frozen solid. He had no idea what to say. Everyone else was silent, too and had a shocked expression except Lily and Donatello. "You…You're…OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!!!" he suddenly just picker her up and twirled her around happily.

Rachel burst out laughing and hugged him. Leo looked over at Bria who looked shocked, "I'm guessing the only ones that knew were the cats," He in literal shock.

Don was grinning, "So we had a proposal and a pregnancy announcement," He looked over at Lily and smiled at her.

"I told her she had nothing to be worried about!" Lily grinned totally missing his smile. She saw Bria and Nao glaring at her though and held her hands up; "She made me swear I would tell you!" she tried to defend and ducked behind Don.

Brianna sighed, "Well, it seems Christmas is the magical day today," she looked at Raphael and her sister totally hyper now and she couldn't help but to smile.

"That I won't deny," Don murmured, "I wouldn't deny that at all."

Nao shook her head, "I asked…and my question was answered…" she sighed and then also smiled.

"So Raph and Rae were the next couple to be Lifebonded? That took a long while." Mikey smirked.

"Yup," Nao chuckled.

"So how does it feel?" Mikey teased Raph once the newly engaged couple had settled down, "I know for a fact that I'm ecstatic…"

"Knowing you, Mikey," Rachel was grinning wildly, "You're going to spoil my kid rotten."

"You have no idea how true that _will_ be," Raph laughed.

Leo rolled his eyes teasingly, everyone knew that Mikey was going to spoil the child rotten, but so was Bria. He knew that for a fact seeing how Bria could barely keep herself contained from jumping her sister around the room. "Congrats, both of you," he smiled.

Rachel blinked but then smiled, "I thought for sure you'd be lecturing."

"Eh…" Leo shook his head, "Not this time around."

Bria pursed her lips, "Everyone's a worry-wert…" she grumbled. She knew exactly what Leo meant by that.

"There's always one in the family," Rachel pointed out to her sister.

Bria sighed, "True, true," she conceded.

Raph snickered and brought Rachel closer to him. He nuzzled her, "Thank you…" he whispered.

"You helped out," Rachel pouted at the light kiss, but grinned anyway, "You started it," She winked.


	22. Proposal and Passion

Proposal and Passion

Hours after celebrating Rachel's and Raphael's engagement and pregnancy, everyone had left and the party died down. Donatello was too exhausted to even try to stay up for another one of his late night inventions, but he was also too anxious to even try to sleep. They were alone, in the same room where the fight had gotten worse, but there wasn't any bad tension, besides the fact that Don knew that it was his turn to ask the girl of his dreams the question of a lifetime.

The only problem was that there were too many ideas and ways for him to even start to begin the proposal. He could go for the classic, or try sometime original, or do a little bit of both like Raphael, even though Don wasn't as spontaneous as him. But he could be surprising when he wanted to be.

"Donny-Don," Lily's laugh rang as watched her love twiddle his thumbs and fidget, "What's wrong? You're so tense…" Since he was sitting on the bed right in front of her she shifted and sat behind him before she started rhythmically combing her fingers through his hair like she always did when he was stressed.

"Ah, it's nothing, Lily," Donny said to her with a slight smile. He wanted to ask the question romantically, at the same time he didn't want it to be the same thing like on the chick flicks he knew that she watched. He wanted it to be…different and memorable. He had to think of something though, and quickly before she caught on that he was tense about asking _her_ to be with him forever.

"Don…You're a horrible liar," Lily sighed as she moved her hands down to his shoulders, "Relax…the answer for whatever you need will come to you. It always does, right?" she asked as she massaged his muscles.

"At times…" He murmured as he felt his muscles relax under her touch. She was right, the answer would come, and he just had to think. Romantic, original, not very surprising, but a good enough shock… He could feel the ring box in his pocket… He gently turned around to kiss her but teasingly kept his mouth millimeters apart, "Do you believe in forever?" He asked softly.

Lily's eyes widened and she leaned away a bit in surprise, but then she chuckled, "Of course I do," she answered with a smile.

"Then…" He gently took out the ring box, "Will you spend forever with me?"

Lily fell back with the blow of the question. She stared at him, her mouth open wide. She was speechless, she couldn't for any words. Then she realized she wasn't breathing and took a shaking breath, "Donny-Don…" her vision blurred, but she sat up and took the box in her trembling hands.

She opened it and then her hand flew to her mouth. _'A ring…he's asking me…'_ her tears streamed down her cheeks and then Lily put the ring on before she hugged Donatello, "Yes, Donny…" she whispered, "I'll spend longer than forever with you if you want me to…"

Don was happy, grateful, and excited. He hugged her back tightly and said, "I'd like it if you would spend longer than forever with me." He couldn't believe that she said yes! She said yes and she wanted to spend longer than forever if only he wanted her to. If forever had a time limit and there was something longer, of coarse he'd want to spend it with her. He couldn't see spending it with anyone else.

Lily bit her lip and pulled away. She kissed him lightly, "Arigato…"

Donny shook his head, "I should be thanking you." He gently leaned his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek.

"Why?" Lily frowned, "All I've done is hurt you…apart from this…"

Don shook his head, "If all you done was hurt me, we'd be in the exact same situation as Raphael and Rachel. But we're not, because you did more than hurt. You loved me, for me…from being a turtle all the way to being human. Your love only grew stronger, not weaker. My love for you only grew as well. I don't think our love will ever falter. Not now and possibly not ever."

Lily blinked in surprise and then felt something wet roll down her cheek. She rubbed her eyes and then hugged Don again, "I love you…I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Lily," He whispered against her neck, gently nuzzling it. "I love you, too." He gently pulled away from her and gave her a sweet on the lips kiss. Nothing deep, yet it held all the love he had for her in it.

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach, but also felt sparks fly between her and Donatello. She tried to resist it, but it was like Fate herself wouldn't allow it. Leaning into it, kissing back, she placed her hands on his chest, torn between pushing him away and pulling him even closer.

Don carefully and gently ran his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. He didn't want to let her go, yet he knew that he would if she asked.

Lily went still, hesitant, but it didn't last for long. She parted her lips for him and then moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

He shifted to keep them from becoming uncomfortable with the position since they were both sitting down. He brought his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest, his tongue gently played with hers.

Instinctively Lily moved and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held hers and she made the kiss deeper. She could distinctly taste cooling mint with a hint of coffee, and though she disliked coffee, she found his extremely addicting. She weaved her hands into his hair as her trance deepened.

Tangy yet sweet orange pooled his taste buds. He could taste just a hint of lemon and Root Beer. He never was much of a soda fan, more of a coffee fanatic, but he had to admit, they suited the Cat Humanoid. He shifted them downwards, and the kiss got deeper, wilder, with passionate love flowing through.

Lily traced her hands down his neck and around to his back. Slowly she moved down and her hands eventually found the rim of his pants. His shirt was tucked inside so she pulled it out and then proceeded to take it off, her nails gliding lightly along his skin. A small growl rumbled out of her as she felt him shiver.

When the shirt came off, Donatello felt a growl of passiveness escape as he gently reached behind her to unzip the back of the dress so that it would be easier for it to come off. It was a beautiful, lovely dress, and he didn't want to tear at it to get it off, no matter how much his hormones longed to do that. He felt another growl escape when he felt her unbutton his pants; he grabbed her wrists and dragged her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Lily kissed back fiercely and one of her legs wrapped around his thigh, bringing him closer to her. However, once again their passion caused her to graze a fang across his tongue as they attempted to go deeper. She tasted the blood and went rigid.

Don didn't pay any heed to the blood or the to cut, instead he tightened his grip on her and kept the kissing up, gently pulling away to trail down her cheek, to her neck and whispered, "Don't let it bother you, and I won't let it bother me," his hands carefully slid the dress further as he trailed his kissing down.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, but his touch set her on edge and made it quicken instead. She had only come back in the early morning, hadn't had time to readjust. She gripped his shoulders for support…she didn't want this conflict to mess with this point in time she was in with her lover.

Ciar wasn't a happy person. The emotions were wind whirling with thoughts, and feelings. He was not a touchy-feely person, and had surfaced up just to cut Don on the lip to make them both stop, if it had worked before it would work again. However, it didn't. Donatello didn't pull away.

He growled angrily, he hated it! He hated this a lot, and if he had the chance he would go back on his word on Lily and hurt him just to make him stop, in fact that's might what it would come down too. He was tired, he had enough fun. Lily going lusty, she could have done that during the hunt and he wouldn't have cared, he would have been riled! Right now, he wanted sleep. And sleep wasn't going come when she was off screwing a random guy!

_'I don't give a fuck what you think, Ciar,'_ Lily hissed mentally as she gasped softly when Don got the dress down to her waist. The slide of fabric stopped there and she felt his light kisses reach her breasts.

_'If you didn't, you would have just ignored me. Admit it, you do care what I think,'_ Ciar purred teasingly but then let out a growl when Don gently nipped at her pink bud, _'And make him fucking stop!'_

Just to piss Ciar off, Lily gasped again and arched her back lightly, _'Why should I? It's my body, my choice, not yours.'_

_'Hasn't anyone heard of respecting flat mates? __**I'M SHARING YOUR BODY YOU FUCKING MORON**__!'_ Ciar screeched.

Donatello gently trailed his hands down her waist and teasingly ran them right at the edge of her center but then brought them back up. He suckled on her nipple for a while, nipping at it, and occasionally licking. He moved away and gently kissed the area around the bud before trailing his kisses over to the next one.

Lily winced,_ 'I'm not going to take orders from you. If you don't like it, back off,'_ she hissed back. She moaned to Don's touch and once again trailed her hands along his back.

_'Bitch…' _Ciar muttered to himself as he curled up and flattened his ears and whimpered at the raging emotions and feelings that Lily was feeling.

Don growled a soft growl and trailed his mouth back up to her neck, gently pushing the dress downwards just a bit more, but not a whole lot.

Lily moaned and ran her fingers along his sides and went back to her earlier work of undoing his pants. She didn't have any underwear on to begin with, so she just wanted to be even.

Don let out a soft moan and a whimper when he felt her pull down on the fabric. He reached down to help her take off the pants and the underwear he was wearing, gently bringing his lips to kiss her while their hands were busy.

Lily smirked lightly and kissed back, "I love you," she whispered hotly in his ear and once again tangled her fingers in his hair after he pulled her dress all the way off.

"I love you as well," He whispered back, gently kissing her neck again, trailing his hand down towards her belly and toward her wet center.

Lily's eyes widened and she took a sharp intake of breath. Her face turned red and she went to say something, more or less his name, but nothing came out, so she just watched him curiously.

Don slipped a finger through her folds, preparing her for what was to come. He waited patiently until she got used to the intrusion and started to move back and forth. A teasing of what was really to happen.

Lily closed her eyes again and arched toward him. It wasn't tight or uncomfortable, and she found that to be a good sign. She moved her hips in time with his hand.

Once Don realized that she was used to the feeling, he added another finger. He leaned forward and gently nuzzled her neck, kissing where he could feel her pulse. "Not a virgin?" he whispered. He honestly didn't care if she was or not. As long as she loved him _now_ and wanted to be with him forever, he wouldn't care what happened in the past. After all, it'd bring just trouble that none needed.

Lily remembered something back during that summer, but decided it was best to lie. She smiled and kissed his neck, "My flexibility caused it to break one day," she explained and then ran her rough tongue along his pulse line, smirking when he shivered, "You're my one and only, Donatello Hamato."

"I'm glad," He whispered hotly against her neck before gently pulling away and brought his hand away from her center and carefully positioned himself in front of her, "I know that this is going to hurt," He told her, "So I'll ask you, if you want me to continue or not."

"Hai…Yes," Lily smiled, "You're who I want, Donny-Don," she brought him down into a needy kiss to prove her point.

Donny pulled her hips upward just a bit to align with her as he kissed her back with a passion to rival the other kisses before now. He could feel her entrance and carefully slid in, pausing once in a while to let her adjust before he slipped any more of his throbbing length in.

Lily gripped her love and she panted as she adjusted. She had no idea this would feel so amazing. It hurt a tad bit since he was rather large, but it faded quickly since it wasn't anything to be bothered with. "Don…" she whispered, feeling her urge to say his name, help her confirm this wasn't a dream.

"Lily…God I love you," He whispered softly as he got all the way in. He carefully pulled out, leaving the tip in, and the carefully and slowly pushed back in. He made a slow rhythm just so he wouldn't hurt her, and so he could get used to have something encasing his member.

Lily moved her hips in-time with his thrusts and she moaned, "You can…go faster…" she panted, "It…doesn't hurt, Donny…"

"Alright, my dearheart…" He said softly, he picked up the speed subtly. He was still careful, since he was new to this realm of pleasure, but his speed always increased after a while. Always…Soon they were both panting, and trying hard not to scream since they had other people in the house.

Lily tasted her own blood since she bit her lip too hard, but paid no mind to it. Her coils were tightening more and more with each passing second and felt that her climax was close. Watching Donatello though her haze she sensed and saw he was as well.

She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. No there was. She was a perfect goddess. That's how Don saw her, and the love they were making really brought her out her natural glow and her natural beauty. Most wouldn't see it, thinking that sex was just another necessity in life. But the ones that were lucky enough, like he was……they wouldn't need the description. It was plainly obvious, if they ever loved someone enough to give them everything without regret. He could feel her reaching her climax, and he knew that he should quicken the pace, he too was near the edge, and he wanted to jump off of it, together with her.

Lily gasped and gripped Don tightly. He was nothing short of a miracle in her corrupted life. A God to her where others might see him as an ordinary man with a genius mind… He was gifted beyond compare, sensitive, loving, a peacemaker in a world of conflict.

She leaned up and purposefully sank her fangs into him ever so slightly. No damage was done, but he was now marked as hers. Her eyes suddenly widened as he hit her sweet spot and then she saw and felt nothing but white hot bliss.

Don felt her come, heard her scream, and within a few more thrusts, he too leaned down and gently kissed her neck as he felt his release spill into her.

Lily was sure they heard each other's screams but not their own. That was fine with her. One scream out of all the almost-screams was better than none at all, and she supported her lover as he collapsed onto her. "I love you, Donny-Don…" she whispered weakly as she still tried to gain her breath back.

"I love you to, my love. My life…" Donatello said softly as he slowly slid out of her and gently collapsed besides her pulling her close, nuzzling her neck, "I love you, too."


	23. Alone Yet Not

**Diclaimer: I don't own Turtles nor do I make any profit from them. All OC's belong to either Kerica or Lynx Tiger.**

Alone Yet Not

Several of the others had been asleep so weren't thinking straight as they heard the screams. They got up and went to where Donatello's and Lily's room was located, but a shadow blocked their path. Brianna flipped on the light and gasped along with Leonardo, Nao, and Raphael.

"Mikey?" Raphael raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Michelangelo smiled lightly, "Nothin, Bro," he assured, "I was still up and so just checked. They're fine…Just having a dream, I guess…"

"Alright…" Leo said. A dream. That could happen. He glanced at the door, but didn't dare press the matter. Mikey had checked on them, just take that to stride.

"As long as they're fine?" Bria tilted her head curiously.

Mikey pursed his lips, "More than fine, I'd say," he answered with a hint only she'd detect.

Bria paused and went to say something, but then shut her mouth. She tugged on Leo's hand, "Let's go back to bed, Lionheart," she smiled. Oh boy did she know what the hell that hint meant. She noted Raphael was staring at his little brother with a tad bit of horror, but he too also turned around and headed back to his room.

"Alright," Leo said, oblivious to what was going on. He followed Bria back to their room, glancing behind his shoulder at his little brother, a bit confusion was on his face, but maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. Shaking it off, he ignored the feeling that he was missing something.

Nao was the only one left, but she would not be so easily turned away. She saw pain hidden in his fake smile and went over to him, "Angelo, are you going to talk to me or keep me worrying about you?" she asked bluntly and caressed his cheek.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Mikey said with a slight sad smile, "It's really nothing. I…I just feel like I'm loosing the connection with my brothers, that's all."

Nao felt a pang in her chest that she could only identify as guilt. She'd started this pattern and now Mikey was the only turtle left. Slowly, day by day and as each of his other brothers made that final step with their Lifebonded partners, he was growing further and further apart from them.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's not the only thing, is it?" Nao asked searching his baby blue eyes. Many saw him as this happy, bubbly and fun-loving turtle that saw him always playing a video game or reading a comic. She seemed to be the only one who saw his darker side, his sadder side who wanted a chance to come out now and again.

"No, that's it," Mikey told her, "That's all I'm really sad about, but I'm also really happy for them. Rachel's expecting, Lily and Don are going to possibly start a family themselves. I don't know about Bria or Leo since Bria's still in a battle with herself about Andy. I feel for Matt a lot. She's different, yet she's so proud of it. I admire her for that."

Nao searched Michelangelo's eyes as deep as she could and saw that he wasn't telling her everything, but then she closed her eyes and let go of him, "Alright," she nodded. If he didn't want to talk about it then she wouldn't force him. Turned around she turned off the light, "Let's go to bed," she said and then headed to her room.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Mikey said and followed her up the stairs and watched her enter her room and shut the door, before he too entered his own room and shut the door.


End file.
